Love or Power:Which Will You Choose?
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Princess Twilight has to marry wealth to save her kingdom, but the king's not what she expected. What's worse, while she's to get closer to the king, she finds herself growing fonder of his captain. While at the same time the king finds he's growing closer to another mare. Which will the two choose at the end of this game Love or Power? And what will their choices mean at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's my second attempt at a fanfic! I got this idea after listening to music the other day and the best way to play it out I decided was with Flash and Twilight. So let's set things up a bit shall we! **

**I'm using the characters, however this has NOTHING to do with the show. This is a small fairytale of sorts... So the characters may seem a bit off from their normal personalities, just think of it as a part in a play. Basically what I'm saying is no hate mail lol. Okay so I hope that you enjoy this story and I will do my best to make it as entertaining as possible! This is going to be long, I don't know if all my chapters will be this long so I'm sorry, but I want to introduce everyone in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and please Review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Princess Twilight Sparkle stared out the window of her family carriage and sighed again. She heard her mother clear her throat and turned her attention back to the white alicorn. Queen Celestia was the ruler of Canterlot and considered the most beautiful mare in the land, with her smooth white coat and flowing mane. Twilight wished she had inherited more from her mother than just being an alicorn.<p>

"We will be arriving soon Twilight. Do you know what we are to do?" Queen Celestia asked her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time. Twilight sighed again and turned to stare back out the window. She knew exactly what this trip was for and the duties expected of her.

The very recluse, King of Draconia, has finally announced that he is searching for a queen and has sent invitations to all the princesses across the lands. The kingdom was rumored to be the riches in the lands. Their mountains were supposed to be filled with jewels and other precious metals. Twilight's mother, just like all the older rulers, wanted their daughter to be the one picked as queen so those riches could be used for their own kingdoms. It felt like she was being sold off to the highest bidder, but if it meant protecting her subjects she would.

There was a happy note however, she would get to see her friends. She glanced over at Fluttershy, her lady's maid. The shy, yellow pegasus had been Twilight's best friend for years. Even though she was a servant in the castle, the two had bonded instantly and Twilight was so grateful that she would have somepony on her side. Since all the princesses had been invited she would also get to see her two cousins, Mi Amore Cadenza (even though they all called her Cadence) and Rarity. Both daughters of her Aunt Luna.

"Twilight have you heard anything I've said?" Her mother sighed and Twilight blushed. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't been paying attention. She gave a small smile and said,

"Forgive me mother...I was simply staring out at the lands, Draconia is a fascinating place. We have never been this far."

Celestia smiled at her daughter and nodded, looking out the window herself now.

"Indeed. This will be the first time for any of us. Draconia has been secluded for the last thousand years. Preferring to keep within its own bounds and relying solely on its own resources." She cleared her throat and turned back to Twilight.

"Twilight. I know this is asking a lot of you...but it is very important that you make the best impression upon the king. His wealth could do a lot of good for our subjects...and although I enjoy it when you...let's just try to keep the conversations short and sweet."

Twilight blushed again. She was a complete bookworm and her mother didn't want her startling off another suitor with her vast intelligence. Most princes didn't like to meet a mare that knew more than they did and she had scared off several with her ramblings. Celestia hadn't seen any problems with her daughter being a devoted student, until it became clear that stallions weren't looking for brains. Probably why she wasn't much sought after and was being taken to this king.

"I'll do my best to keep my rambling to a minimum, I promise." She smiled at her mother and the older alicorn chuckled. She looked up and smiled.

"Ah we're here."

Twilight turned and sure enough they were turning a corner and entering a set of iron gates. At the end of the lane was a giant castle. It was taller than any she had ever seen and it was beautiful, she could swear it was sparkling in the sunlight. Almost like her Aunt Luna's castle in the Crystal Empire, but this was clearly not made of crystal. Maybe it was just the glow about the castle that made it seem so inviting, but Twilight wasn't as nervous as she had been before.

She followed her mother down the steps, leaving the carriage, Fluttershy following close behind. She looked around and noticed several other carriages. She spotted one in particular that made her smile. It was pure crystal and out stepped a blue alicorn with a matching, flowing mane. Queen Luna, younger sister to Queen Celestia and ruler of the Crystal Empire. Following her was her older daughter, Princess Cadence and her younger daughter Princess Rarity. Behind the princesses were their lady's maids, Twilight was also fond of the two earth ponies. Applejack was kind and always gave the best advice. Pinkie Pie was so energetic and could always make those around her laugh no matter how they were feeling.

"Sister…" Luna said as she returned Celestia's bow. The princesses followed suit and bowed to each other. Then the three mares embraced, laughing. It had been far too long since they had seen one another and they began to talk in a circle while their mothers talked over other matters.

"Oh Cadence, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie...it's so good to see you again. I'm so glad we'll get to spend some time together while we're here!" Twilight smiled and the others returned her smile. Rarity flipped her mane and looked up with sparkling eyes,

"Oh I hope that my visit isn't short at all!" She sighed dreamily and the other two princesses didn't follow in her enthusiasm. Twilight noticed Cadence looked really upset by the statement and whispered to the pink alicorn,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...don't worry about me." Cadence smiled, but Twilight wasn't completely convinced and was about to comment when Rarity gasped and glared at something over their shoulders.

"What is _**she **_doing here?" The unicorn looked very upset and it caused all the other heads to turn and look. Stepping out of an elegant carriage, head held high was Princess Fluer de Lis. She was elegant, beautiful, sophisticated, and a complete stuck up. All of them greatly disliked the princess. She and her brother, King Blueblood, treated all those below them in status as little more than dirt.

Twilight should have known she'd also be here as she was the only other unmarried princess in Equestria. Her kingdom was little more than a few towns and had little to its name. In fact Fluttershy had come from one such town, Ponyville. She had told Twilight first hoof how bad the conditions of the kingdom were, the two siblings focused more on their appearances than the treatment of their lands.

Fluer and Blueblood walked right past them, heads in the air, without so much as a greeting. Cadence snorted at the pair and made a gagging face,

"Can you believe _**that **_made an offer for my sister Rarity?"

Rarity shivered and placed her hoof against her forehead.

"Oh _please~ _do not remind me of that horrid occasion! I'm so glad mother was wise enough to deny his proposal...I was so taken with his looks that I failed to see how horrible he really is…but that's what sisters are for."

The two smiled at each other and the others laughed again. Twilight noticed her mother trying to get their attentions. She sighed, it was time…

* * *

><p>Every royal was walking into the grand entrance of the castle. Waiting for them was an orange pegasus wearing gold armor. Twilight met his bright, blue eyes and felt herself blush suddenly. She turned her gaze away first and she heard Pinkie and Applejack giggle, having noticed the blush.<p>

The guard bowed to all of them and said,

"Greetings your royal Highnesses. If you would all be so kind as to follow me, I will escort you to the throne room." He smiled at all of them and Twilight found herself returning the smile. His eyes fell on her again and his eyes sparkled. He turned away and Twilight then noticed the two captains following him. One was Rainbow Dash, captain of Queen Celestia's royal guard and the other was Shining Armor, captain of Queen Luna's.

Twilight glanced at Cadence, who was secretly looking at Shining and it dawned on Twilight why her cousin was so upset. The princess had confessed her crush on the captain the last time they saw each other...it seems the feelings hadn't weakened over the last few years.

The large group entered the throne room and every mouth was hanging open. The room was large and made of pure marble. It was so bright and cheerful and everything was so clean in glinted in the sun's light.

The stallion leading them stopped, standing on the right of the _**empty **_throne. Twilight looked around the throne room and knew the others were as well. Why wasn't the king there to greet them? It seemed rather odd, even for such a recluse...

"Presenting…" The stallion's voice brought all their attentions to him.

"His royal highness...King of Draconia…" As he said this there was a bright glow forming in front of the throne and as it grew brighter, they had to cover their eyes.

"King Discord!"

The flash faded and standing in front of her was the most horrifying creature Twilight had ever seen. It wasn't a pony, even though his head looked like one. He smiled at all of them and showed off his sharpened teeth. Most in attendance screamed and Fluer even fainted into her brothers arms. Rarity was still screaming, Cadence and Twilight were staring stunned, and she felt her friend Fluttershy shrink down behind her in fear.

The king laughed and it shocked all of them even more. Fluer was recovering and glared at him when she realized he was laughing at her.

"Oh that was hilarious! You should have seen your faces! I'm so sorry to scare you my dear princesses, but I couldn't help it. I am the master of grand entrances...Welcome to Draconia, I look forward to getting to know all of you." Discord purred the last part and flashed himself closer to the group. He grabbed Princess Fluer's hoof and placed a gentle kiss on it. She pulled it back as if burned and glared at the creature, her snout pulled back in a sneer.

"What kind of joke is this?" She hissed. Her brother stepped between her and the creature, also glaring.

"No joke my dear. I have invited all of you in order to get to know you better and...hopefully find my queen among you." Discord said as he winked at Twilight. She blushed and frowned at him. She heard Rarity whisper to Applejack,

"I changed my mind...I don't want to stay here with this..._**thing**_…"

Discord's ear twitched and his grin faltered for a split second, however none of them noticed.

Twilight couldn't help but feel the same way. She felt Fluttershy finally stand herself up and she walked next to Twilight and looked at the king. Twilight noticed that she didn't seem as afraid as before and wondered why.

"Shall I give you a tour ladies?" He asked as he bowed to the group. He held his claw out to Cadence and smiled as he said,

"Please allow me to escort you about…"

Cadence froze, she didn't know how to respond and was saved when Luna stepped between Discord and her daughter. She looked at the king with her cold stare that was known to intimidate anypony it fell on.

"Thank you for the kind offer your highness...however the trip here was long and my daughters need to rest. Please allow us time to recover from...recent events. We shall join you for dinner."

Discord stood up again and placed his hands behind his back smiling.

"Of course, how rude of me. Please...Captain…" He said over his shoulder and the same orange pegasus walked forward and bowed.

"Yes my liege?"

"Please escort these lovely ladies to their chambers. Make sure they have whatever they need."

The captain nodded and indicated for them to follow. The group filed past a now bowing King Discord. None failed to notice that Celestia and Luna made sure to stay between him and their daughters. One yellow pegasus turned back as they left and caught the king's saddened expression and lowered ears before he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>They were being led to their individual apartments inside the castle. Which was proving to be something of a maze, it was definitely bigger than any of their castles combined. No wonder Draconia was said to be the riches kingdom, and no wonder its ruler chose to hide himself away inside these walls. They continued to follow the captain as he showed them where they would be staying.<p>

Thankfully the first to be dropped off were Fluer and Blueblood. Both had walked past the captain, noses in the air. They had begun complaining as soon as they entered the joined apartments and slammed the door behind them.

Twilight looked over to her mother and aunt who were whispering, heads close together so none could overhear them. She sighed and wondered if they would be packing tonight or tomorrow?

"Did you see his eyes! They were yellow and red! Red!" Rarity exclaimed as they walked along the hall.

"I don't know? I think he was kinda funny looking and the way he just appeared was neat!" Pinkie said while bouncing behind the group.

"I have to admit though...he was not at all what I was expecting...and it was a bit...frightening." Cadence said as she glanced over at Shining again, who was conversing with Rainbow over safety measures.

Fluttershy said in a small voice,

"I think we hurt his feelings…"

Twilight looked over at her and frowned,

"Hurt him? How did he expect us to react when he sprung himself on us like that?"

Fluttershy turned her face away, hiding it behind her pink mane. Twilight wanted to tell her she was sorry, but it had been the truth.

"Well now that I know what he looks like...I'm not so sure I want to stay here. Imagine being married to something like that!" Rarity shivered, Cadence and Twilight nodded in response.

"Princess...if I may...it's not nice to talk about some pony behind their backs…" Applejack said. Rarity frowned and scrunched up her nose.

"That is no pony...I don't know what he is...but he looks like a-"

"These will be yours and your daughters' apartments my queen. They are all connected." The captain cut off Rarity, bowing to Queen Luna and Twilight caught the hint of annoyance in his voice. She blushed brighter as did her cousins. They had forgotten about the captain momentarily, of course he would be upset about them insulting his king. Especially since they all knew the word Rarity had been about to use.

"Thank you sir, come girls there is much to be done before dinner." Luna said as she walked into the room and the four mares followed behind. Shining Armor stood stationed outside the door nodding at the other captains.

"If you'll follow me just a little further your Highnesses, your rooms are over here." They followed him further down the hall until he stopped and bowed next to another door. Celestia nodded and walked into the room without another word. Fluttershy followed and Twilight was about to enter when she thought of something.

She turned back to see the captain walking back down the hallway. She peeked in on her mother and trotted after him calling out,

"Hold on a minute please."

The stallion stopped, turned and bowed to her.

"Yes princess?" He asked before standing back up to meet her eyes. She forgot what she had been about to say. His eyes were the deepest blue and she felt her cheeks warm.

"Uh...I...I didn't catch your name earlier…" She felt the blush deepen when his smile widened and it made his eyes sparkle. She wasn't sure if he was amused at her question or happy that she had asked.

"You didn't miss it, I never said it your highness." He bowed low again and said,

"Flash Sentry at your service...please if there is anything you need, feel free to come find me princess." He smiled and turned to walk back down the hall. Twilight found herself taking a step after him when she heard her mother call her name.

She shook her head and went back into the room. Her mother was staring out the window a slight frown on her face.

"Y-yes mother?" Twilight stuttered, still a little shaken from talking to the captain. Celestia turned to her daughter and raised an eyebrow at the shaking voice. Twilight felt a tell-tale blush creep along her cheeks.

"We have much to talk about my darling...I'm afraid that while things are not...all that we hoped…" Celestia stopped and frowned again. She sighed and walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My darling daughter...you know I love you more than the sun's light...you are my life and my heart...but...but nothing has changed." Celestia whispered and Twilight felt herself shiver again, but this time in apprehension. Her mother tightened her hold and whispered,

"It is still vital that you marry the king...our subjects are depending on what this kingdom could do with an alliance between our realms. I'm sorry to ask this of you my daughter but…"

"I understand mother. I know what my duty is and will continue to do so...but...but what about my cousins? Will Aunt Luna also be staying?" Twilight didn't want to be left alone without her friends as support. Her mother shook her head and pulled back from the hug. She looked sadly down at her only child and felt a stab of guilt at what she was expecting the young mare to do.

"They will be staying with us at my request, we wouldn't want to offend the king in anyway...however...Luna will no longer support a match between the king and her daughters which means..._**if**_ she remains as well…"

"It will only be between me and Princess Fluer…" Twiligh murmured and her mother nodded. There was no doubt to Twilight that she would stay behind, Fluer and her brother were incredibly greedy. No matter what the king looked like or how he clearly disgusted Fluer, she would do everything to catch the stallion in order to obtain his wealth.

No matter how she felt about the king, being married to Fluer de Lis was a fate she would wish on no pony. Twilight had a duty to do, a responsibility to her kingdom and to her mother. She nodded and said,

"I will make sure I do all that I can to protect the ponies of our kingdom mother...I...I won't disappoint you."

Celestia chuckled and lifted her daughter's chin,

"You could never disappoint me...no matter what you do, it always bring the utmost pride to my heart."

Twilight smiled up at her mother and threw her arms around her neck in a tight hug, which Celestia returned. However, no matter the word Twilight had said out loud...when she closed her eyes it wasn't red she saw. But a pair of bright blue staring back…

* * *

><p>Flash didn't bother going back to the throne room knowing exactly where he would be. He walked out into the garden and made his way to the largest tree sitting in the center. The tree had purple leaves instead of green and it's trunk was red, Flash sat beneath the tree not saying anything at first. He looked around the serenity of the garden, but he could feel the sadness radiating off his friend.<p>

"Are you okay?" Flash whispered. He heard a grunt above him and waited patiently for a real response. Finally Discord sighed and lowered himself to a branch that was right above Flash. He frowned and his ears were laid against his head.

"I guess...I'm used to those reactions by now...I shouldn't be surprised they are all terrified of the monster I am."

"I have expressed my dislike of that word old friend…" Flash said as he removed his helmet and frowned up at the draconequus. He got a snort in response and Discord's eyes turned to the castle, not responding. Flash and Discord had known each other for years and the two were more like brothers. They did not view each other as master and servant, as was their true relationship. They had grown an unlikely friendship between the two, despite being polar opposites. There was still enough similarities to keep the two glued together in kinship.

"It was your idea to jump out at them like that...I advised that it wouldn't turn out well...although I will admit. Watching that one princess faint was really funny." Flash smiled up at his friend and noticed a reluctant smile pulling at Discord's lips. He knew the chimera couldn't help but laugh, so he continued.

"I thought for sure she would do so again when you held her hoof...I was actually disappointed when she didn't." This earned him a chuckle from above. Discord looked back down to meet Flash's eyes.

"Indeed, of all the princesses she was the most fun to play with. I bet by now they have all packed their things...I'm sorry I ruined things with my games...again…" Discord once more looked saddened and Flash sighed. This was a side no pony, but him ever saw in Discord. He pretended that the words didn't bother his, but each harsh judgement cut at the stallion's heart. Discord had told Flash, right before this plan of theirs.

"_This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to mess with all those princesses!" Discord laughed._

"_Just think, you may find a beautiful mare to share a love with…" Flash had said and Discord had snorted. Before getting a sad look in his eyes and whispering,_

"_No mare will ever love me…" _

Discord truly believed it too. Nothing said the him ever changed his mind and the princesses' reactions to him hadn't helped. By now Discord would be convinced that it was hopeless for him to find love, much as Flash believed for himself…

"They haven't left yet so there is still hope to find the perfect queen...one who sees past all the jewels to the heart beneath."

"Yeah right...I bet not one of those mares said anything pleasant-"

"You'd lose that bet friend…" Flash interrupted him and smiled at the shocked look on Discord's face. He swung down, only hanging from the branch by his tail now staring at Flash. He was still looking suspicious and his voice dripped with sarcasm as he said,

"Oh really? Did one of the princesses remark about how handsome I am? Or maybe that I'm not as horrifying as I seemed...Oh I know they said they were already head over hooves in love right! That's it I bet that-" Flash placed his hoof over the others mouth glaring. He said,

"No...and it wasn't any of the princesses...It was the little, yellow pegasus. She said that she felt bad for hurting your feelings."

This made Discord freeze and his eyes widen in shock. He had nothing to respond to that, not realizing any had noticed the hurt look cross his face before. Flash smiled and said,

"See, so not all hope is lost...there may be hope that a mare could love you…"

Discord only snorted at this again, but also found himself nodding. He sighed and slid out of the tree to sit beside Flash. He looked up at the castle and whispered,

"Do you think any of them will ever see past the power, the wealth...the looks...to see the heart that beats beneath?"

Flash looked up at his friend and thought of everything he had heard in the hallway. Although most had been unpleasant and he didn't wish to add to Discord's depression, he couldn't help but remember one set of purple eyes. How she had smiled at him and how her pretty cheeks had flushed.

"Maybe...you can't give up hope old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter one! Please let me know what you think, if you think I should keep going with it or if I should kill it with Helfire lol...Seriously though I'd like your thoughts on the story. I will try and write chapter two as soon as I get a chance...however if I don't get any reviews or none that say they want more than I will scrap this project and start thinking of another. Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two! I want to thank those that left reviews encouraging me to continue with this story I'll do my best to make you proud. Oh and it was pointed out that I saw 'arms' when talking about the ponies and ponies don't have arms. I realize this mistake...but I'm going to keep doing it (Sorry DF...put down that cupcake…) just because it's easier for my brain lol.**

**Okay so chapter two, I've realized that this story is going to fall into ;long chapter' category. Too much to put to cut it off and most said they like long chapters? So please enjoy and as always let me know what you think! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Twilight sat in front of a mirror as Fluttershy ran a brush through her hair. Although she could just use her magic to do it, Fluttershy insisted on the task. Besides, Fluttershy had such gentle hooves that Twilight never felt the knots being pulled apart.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Fluttershy put down the brush and went to answer. She opened it slowly and then opened it all the way looking around the hallway confused.

"Who is it Flutters?" Twilight asked looking at the pegasus in the mirror a bit worried. Fluttershy shut the door and turned around holding a single rose. It was beautiful and Twilight came over to get a closer look. It was a rather odd little flower. It was a soft shade of teal and smelled sweeter than any other flower she had ever seen. There was a note tied around the stem and Twilight used her magic to bring it up to her.

"Thank you...That's all it says? No signature and no other explanation? It doesn't even say who it's for?" She said slightly annoyed, she looked at Fluttershy who was stroking the petals. Fluttershy had a strange look in her eyes then she looked up and placed the flower behind Twilight's ear.

"It must be for you...after all you are the princess. I bet King D-Discord left it here for you…"

The thought should have made her happy, but it only made Twilight cringe. Although...there was the possibility that it was from…

She shook her head and sighed. It didn't really matter who it was from, it was a beautiful gift and she appreciated it no matter what. Celestia came in and noticed the rose right away. She smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"It's time to get ready for dinner my darling. Go put on your blue dress, the one with the silver stars."

Twilight nodded and Fluttershy followed her into the room to help her into the gown. Once she was fully ready to go she started to feel sick. She knew what she was supposed to do, but how was she supposed to...to...**_flirt_** with him? She groaned and Fluttershy gave her a comforting hug. She smiled at the pegasus and whispered,

"I wish I could have you by my side, Fluttershy how am I going to do this?" She asked in a panic and Fluttershy looked worried. Then her expression changed, she smiled softly and said,

"I don't think it'll be as bad as you think. After all, look at the rose...I think he's not as bad as we thought. Maybe...maybe he just needs a chance?" Fluttershy looked away at this as if thinking further on the subject and Twilight gave her another hug.

"This...this is why we're best friends...you always know just what to say to calm me down. Thank you." Twilight turned and followed her mother out the room.

Fluttershy looked over at herself in the mirror and sighed thinking.

_You're being foolish again...why would it have been for you?_

* * *

><p>Discord stood in the dining hall waiting. He didn't know why, but he was feeling nervous.<p>

_Had she appreciated his gift? Did she even realize it was from him? To thank her for what she had said?_

"The ladies will be joining you soon. You should get rid of that expression and replace it with a happier one." Flash chuckled as he watched Discord pace slightly. Seeing the king look almost, nervous, was very amusing indeed. He couldn't remember once when the king hadn't been fully confident in anything.

Discord looked over at Flash and grinned, with a slight pleading sound he said,

"Are you sure you don't wish to join? I could use with another male at the table...Blueblood does not count."

Flash laughed and shook his head walking over to the king. He lightly punched Discord in the side and said over his shoulder.

"You know why I can't. This is for you to make a good impression on the princesses...which means you don't need any competition." Flash grinned back at Discord who laughed in response as the captain left the dining hall. He shook his head and checked the time. He still had a few minutes to himself and so walked over to the window with his hands behind his back.

He had to make sure tonight was perfect. He had to apologize for scaring them before, he couldn't mess things up. He needed a queen, it was vital to his kingdom that he find the perfect mare. He would have to choose one of these mares, otherwise the only other option was...he shivered at the thought of her. He would never marry her no matter how badly he needed a queen. She would only take his throne and power from him and make his life miserable...

_More so than any other loveless marriage to one of these princesses?_

A small voice whispered in his head. He sighed again, he knew it was the way it was meant to be. He would simply decide which of these mares would suit him well enough, and who he could at least form a friendship with. However, despite what Flash believed, he knew love was not going to play into this. This was a game, nothing more...a way to keep his power and to do what needed to be done.

The doors opened to grant his guests into the dining hall. He turned to the group of lovely ladies. He walked closer and smiled at all of them, he snapped his fingers and a single red rose was floating in front of each mare, including the queens.

"A small gift to show my sincere regret at having caused you any fright earlier." He said as he bowed low before them. When he raised his gaze, his eyes fell on one teal rose. He frowned at it, sitting in the purple princess' hair. He stood up and met her gaze, he mentally slapped himself. He hadn't written a name for the mare because he didn't know it and was too embarrassed to ask Flash for it.

The stallion would have taken it as another meaning than a thank you gift. He would have to find another way to tell that mare he appreciated her consideration of his feelings. He shook his head realizing every pony was staring at him. He clapped his hands and indicated that they make their way to the table.

He sat himself at the head of the small table, it would change size depending on how many guests it needed to seat. This way he could be close enough to his guest tonight and be able to hear all the conversation, if there was any.

He noticed that the same princess who had fainted and sneered at him was sitting at his right. He would have thought she'd want to be as far away from him as possible, but she surprised him further by giving him a sweet smile.

He gave her a small smile back and turned to see who would be sitting on his left. It was the same purple princess...he would have to try and remember their names.

Once every pony was seated he snapped his fingers and the table filled with food. Each of them had a simple salad in front of them to begin with and he said,  
>"Please enjoy...so my dear…" He decided to start with the mare of his left, she was rather pretty and being Celestia's daughter would make a fine queen. He had done some research on the mares, even if he hadn't taken the time to completely learn their names…<p>

"I've heard that you enjoy reading. Is there anything in particular you prefer to read?" He asked as he smiled at her. She swallowed and looked over at her mother who nodded. Discord bit back the growl of annoyance. did she need permission to talk to him?

"Oh well...no. I enjoy reading for knowledge as well as entertainment. My favorite series is Daring Do...have...have you...read them?" She averted her eyes and a swallowed again. He sighed, realizing right away how uncomfortable she was being forced to talk to him. He suddenly realized how bad of an idea this had all been, but he couldn't quit now.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure my dear…"

"My daughter's name is Twilight your highness...I would appreciate it if you used it…" Celestia said before taking a sip of her wine, giving Discord a firm look. He chuckled at the older alicorn,

"Of course...I do apologize Princess Twilight. I have been without proper company for too long it seems and forgot my manners. Will you forgive me?" He decided to add a touch of heat to his eyes as he said this and the mare blushed before nodding. He smiled and wondered if perhaps she would make the best choice?

"Your majesty?" The mare on his right purred and it cause him to turn his gaze over. She was leaning slightly towards him a sweet smile on her face.

"I was hoping that tomorrow we could take a turn in your gardens. They are lovely. I remarked on it to my dear brother the minute we got here. Perhaps you can show me all the different roses you have?" She said with a small amount of heat in her eyes as they quickly flicked to the rose in Twilight's hair.

Discord chuckled again and took the mare's hoof in his paw. He felt her shiver slightly and it only made his grin widen. She couldn't fool him, he was the master of this game. He knew exactly what she was playing at, she had realized that no matter how he looked he was still very rich. He would indulge her for now, if only for his own amusements. He wondered how far she would take this charade before he had to put a stop to it? He lifted her hoof as if to kiss it again and she flinched, but he only whispered,

"If that is your wish." He dropped her hoof and returned to him meal enjoying the way she was trying not to look sick. She would prove very entertaining indeed. He turned to the other two princesses. The pink one was very pretty, possibly the prettiest of the princesses. He smiled at her, but before he could speak, Queen Luna spoke over him.

"I'm afraid tomorrow my daughters will be unable to accompany you my lord. Cadence is not feeling very well and Rarity is the only one who knows how to make her special herbal tea."

As a lie it was the worst he had ever heard...but he chose not to comment. He could read what Luna was really saying as well as her cold stare.

_My daughters are off limits...I don't care how rich you are, I will not give one to a monster._

He sighed softly at the thought and turned back to Twilight.

"How about you princess? Care to take a turn in the gardens with me...we would be grateful for the extra company." He smiled and had to hold back a laugh at the face the other unicorn made, realizing her plan to get him alone had failed.

"Oh well I...I suppose I could...only um…" Twilight took a deep breath realizing she was sounding ridiculous stammering. She smiled up at him, hoping it seemed sincere.

"Could I bring my maid? She loves gardens and I know she would love a chance to take a tour of your lovely grounds."

"Of course...she is more than welcome. I shall do my best to answer any questions you ladies may have tomorrow. I am here to serve you…"

Discord looked down at the princess and smiled once again making her blush and the other fume. He realized that this dinner had been a success after all. He now had a firm idea of which princess he would most likely enjoy having around...all he had to do was win her over and they would deal well together. Yes he would grow to like this mare, he was making the right choice...

_Then why did you get excited at the mention of her maid?_

* * *

><p>Twilight sighed as she rolled over again in her bed. She couldn't get her brain to shut down, thinking about dinner and what she had agreed to. She had felt bad bringing Fluttershy into it, really it had been a shielding mechanism and she had felt awful. Until Fluttershy's eyes had widened and glowed at the news, the mare really did love gardens and was really excited.<p>

"Twilight...are you still awake? I thought I heard you groan...is everything okay?" Fluttershy's soft voice came from the other bed in the room. Twilight rolled over and used her magic to light the candle in their room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" Twilight whispered, not sure if her mother was awake. That was one conversation she didn't want to have tonight. Her mother was pleased that the king seemed to be so interested in Twilight, however it still made **_her_ **feel uncomfortable. She wasn't even sure she liked him, so the idea of marrying him still scared her.

"I'll go down to the kitchens and make you some tea. It will help you relax and you can get some rest." Fluttershy said, already getting out of bed to do just that. Twilight tried to stop her, but it was too late. The pegasus had made up her mind and was pulling on a light shall for the chill in the air.

"Relax Twilight, I'll go get that tea and then you can rest. After all you have a busy day tomorrow." Fluttershy smiled at her before closing the door and leaving Twilight to her confusing thoughts.

She flopped back on the bed and groaned. Tomorrow _**was **_the reason she wasn't getting any sleep. Thinking about it would only make things worse...although it might help?

She began to count off the good and bad points of the king...also of marrying him. She realized that there was an even number for both logically, but one bad point made it outweigh all the good points.

_Being stuck in a loveless marriage…_

Even though she was a future ruler, she had always hoped that she would still fall in love someday and marry that stallion. She wanted someone who saw her as more than a princess, a way to gain more land or power. However that wasn't how the real world worked and it depressed her. Knowing that fairy tales didn't come true, that things would play out exactly like her mother wanted...she would have to accept it.

She looked around and then at the clock realizing Fluttershy had been gone for too long.

"Oh no, I bet she got lost in this maze...I'll have to go find her." She got out of bed and lit her horn to see her way around. Thankful that her mother was a heavy sleeper and that she was able to leave without waking her.

Twilight made her way to what she hoped was the kitchens. Then after several twists and turns and still not coming across her friend she realized how foolish this had been. She sighed and lowered her head when a tap on her shoulder made her scream and fly into the air.

She looked down to see a laughing Flash Sentry, he was holding a flashlight in his mouth trying not to drop it in his laughter. She blushed and landed next to him again trying to think of a reason for being in the halls at night...alone. He put the flashlight in a saddle bag. She tried to say something to cover her reasons.

"Get lost searching for the kitchens?" Flash asked smiling and Twilight jumped. How did he?  
>"My king mentioned to me that you hadn't eaten much at dinner and I was to keep an eye out for you if you went searching. These halls are confusing for those that don't know them. Discord designed them that way to stop thieves."<p>

She blinked at him, he had called his king by name without a title. Sure Fluttershy did that, but they were…

"You're his friend...not just his captain. Aren't you?" She asked what she had thought and Flash nodded. He bowed to her and said,

"Shall I escort you back to your room princess?" He asked and she started to nod then stopped.

"Actually I was looking for my maid. She went to make me some tea and I'm afraid she may have gotten lost as well."

"No worries princess I will search her out and make sure you both return to your beds...shall we?" He asked bowing and holding out her hoof. She nodded and began to walk beside him as he led the way back. She glanced over at him and wondered at the sudden increase in her heart rate. She always seemed to turn into...well sadly...Fluttershy, when she was around the stallion. She had never felt so shy before and it was a strange feeling she didn't know how to get rid of.

"Forgive me your majesty...I didn't really answer your question about me and Discord did I?" Flash looked over and smiled at her. The smile and the way it made his eyes sparkle made her blush. She wished, she wasn't lighting the way with her horn. It did a better job revealing her face than his light would have.

"Oh...well, if you don't mind telling me captain?" She asked, meeting his eyes and finding herself smiling back at him. He chuckled and said,

"Just call me Flash Sentry...or Flash, please princess. Well Discord may seem like a strange one and honestly you don't know the half of it. Ours is a strange story...and long so I'm afraid I'll only be able to tell you a small part of it."

She nodded and slightly slowed her pace, she wanted to hear this story. Maybe it would help her understand her possible, future husband…

_Uh-huh keep telling yourself that's why you want to spend more time with...Flash…_

"I was only a colt when my father, Midnight Sentry, started his service to Discord and…"

"Wait...what? You're father? But...how…" She stammered and stared at Flash trying to hide the horror at the realization that the king was far older than she had thought.

"Oh sorry princess...Discord is immortal, just like you and your family. Although I have a feeling he is even older than Queen Celestia...I'm not sure exactly how old he really is, never thought to ask?" He chuckled again and smiled at her. Even though she was juggling the thought of how much older Discord was, she still found herself smiling back. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, and right now...it did feel that way with Flash. He continued with his story,

"So I started coming to the castle with my father when I was finally old enough to join the reserves myself. I met Discord and unlike the other recruits I didn't flinch or scream in fear. Discord took notice to this right away and for the next week did everything he could to scare or startle me…"

"He tried to frighten you?" She asked confused, wondering why.

"I think it was because I was the first to stay calm around him. My father told me that he had nearly fainted when Discord suddenly appeared before him. So I think I confused him when I simple continued to solute to my king.

"Over that week I still didn't react except for a slight chuckle here and there. After that week ended Discord assigned me as his personal bodyguard. It was a huge honor and no pony but me knew it was just so he could try harder to frighten me away.

"After about a month he finally gave up and instead started talking to me about things he didn't share with any other pony, not even my father. I can only assume I earned his respect by showing no fear around him and he grew to trust my word and calm thinking. From there it became a friendship, we honestly enjoy each others company...he's got a good heart. Discord may be my king, but he will always be my brother first."

Twilight looked over at Flash and found that the story **_had_ **changed her feelings...but unfortunately not about Discord. How could Flash have stayed so calm when a beast was purposely trying to frighten him off. She doubted even Rainbow Dash, who was the bravest pony in Canterlot, would last as long as Flash had.

Then for him to develop a friendship with the king and to sincerely call him his brother...that was so...sweet. Flash was a caring and level-headed stallion, no wonder the king valued his insights. Flash was the kind of guy that would make a beastly king feel comfortable and safe...or a princess...

"I'm happy that you two became friends...I'm sure it's made your job easier?" She asked him and he smiled, stopping in front of her door.

"Not even in the slightest...Discord may be my friend, but he is still a giant pain to deal with. He's stubborn and when he gets an idea into his head no pony can talk him out of it. Which usually leaves me to clean up after his messes...but it's an exciting life I suppose." The two of them laughed, it was the first time she had fully laughed since being there. It felt good and lifted her spirits a great deal. She opened her eyes to see Flash staring at her with a soft look in his eyes. She blushed and quickly opened the door to enter her rooms, in her haste she ran into the door frame.

"Ow...Oh! Um...if you could find my friend please...Flash...I would greatly appreciate it." She whispered and noticed how he perked up when she said his name. He bowed again and whispered,

"Of course, I'll begin searching for her at once and Rainbow Dash for that matter...why isn't she stationed at your door?" Flash asked looking around concerned. Twilight waved a hoof saying,

"There's no need to worry. She likes to go get some late night drills done at this time...she wouldn't expect us to leave our rooms now and usually there's another guard to take her place?"

Flash nodded, but didn't seem to be any less worried. He bade her a quick goodnight and left in search of Fluttershy. Twilight shut the door, quickly ran to her bed and buried her burning face under the covers.

_Oh Twilight! What are you thinking? You can't be doing this right now...you can't be attracted to another stallion when you're expected to marry someone else! But oh, how I'm starting to wish I wasn't...what would it be like to be loved by such a kind soul that could find a way to befriend a monster? Oh boy...did I just wish that Flash could love me? Oh no..I'm in trouble...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Discord sat at his favorite toy. He only used it when the castle was fast asleep, even Flash would be abed now and that made it the perfect time. He smiled as he ran his claw along the black surface. He lifted the lid and placed his fingers over the ivory keys. He started off slow, a smooth rhythm that seemed to make the night come alive. The grand piano made the music in his soul come to life, it was his escape from the rest of the world. It could share in his moods, whether that be joyful or sad.<p>

He closed his eyes and thought of the day's events, the music started off sad and slow as he thought of the mares and how they had looked at him. Cold frightened stares that he had come to expect from others. The contempt in their eyes as they stared at the monster king.

The music picked up pace as his heart grew heavy with anger. Why was it that no pony ever saw anything, but his looks? He may be cursed to look like a monster, but did that really make him one? The music grew faster as he remembered all the screams in his life and all the shouts he had endured throughout his life. Many years before he had given up and created the kingdom he now ruled over. His own subjects didn't know what he looked like, he never held council meetings, except with Flash. Who was responsible for recording any problems among his kingdom. He was their shadow king...never coming into the light for them to see.

The music slowed back to a sorrowful tune. It was why he needed a queen, someone for the ponies to look to for hope. He would need a strong, kind, intelligent mare to help take care of his subjects. One who could learn to love his kingdom and who the ponies could love in return...for neither would ever love him.

He stopped playing and kept his eyes closed at the thought. He would never be loved, by a mare or even his subjects. Not real love...right now his subjects love him for he took care of them, but if they knew what he really was...All his good, kind actions would be turned into something ugly. Many would say he was only manipulating them or some other lie.

He sighed and opened his eyes as he slowly began to play again. The realization that his subjects needed a figure to love, is what had led him to finally finding a queen. He would do anything for those he was responsible for. So he would give them a queen to love...since they couldn't have him.

_She felt bad for hurting your feelings..._Flash's words suddenly played through his mind. Of their own accord his fingers began to change the tune. This time it slowly morphed into a song that seemed to speak of hope.

The little yellow pegasus...Flash had told him her name was Fluttershy. He had grinned when Discord had asked him, however he had informed the stallion it was so he would be able to talk to her tomorrow. Neither of them actually believed that lie…

Discord opened his eyes and jumped back yelling off the bench. He landed on the floor and growled in annoyance.

"Oh my goodness! Please forgive me your majesty! I..I got lost and...I heard music and came to see...oh please forgive me I didn't mean to startle you!" Fluttershy said as she rushed to his side and helped him sit up. She was looking at him worried and Discord froze when he met her eyes. He didn't remember them being that deep a shade of teal…

"Are you okay your highness? Oh I can't believe I was so rude as to come in and not say anything...it's just that...well...um…" She blushed suddenly and hid her face behind her mane. Discord felt a small smile pull at his lips at how adorable she was. He flinched and rubbed his head drawing her attention back to him. She looked worried and without thinking about it she flew up and placed her hoof on his head.

Discord froze again at the soft touch. She was checking his head for injury, at least that's what he thought she was saying, he couldn't hear that well over the buzzing in his ears.

He cleared his throat and scooted away from her. He felt his cheeks warming as her eyes turned to stare down at him. He mumbled as he got to his feet,

"No need to worry about me my dear...I'll admit you startled me, but I assure you I'm perfectly fine."

_If a heart rate of a twister is healthy...yeah you're great._

"Oh well...I'm still so sorry to have disturbed you your highness...it's just that well...like I said before I got lost...I heard the music and...and was going to come ask for directions back to my room...but...but...well...um...the music...it...it was...beautiful." She whispered in such a soft voice. It reminded him of the way a harp lulled one into peace, so smooth and caressing…

"It's no trouble my dear really...how about I take you back to your room then?" He smiled down at her and waited. She looked up at him then slowly she smiled back at him. It was such a gentle smile, one that didn't look forced at all. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the soft light,

"Oh I would be so grateful your majesty." She bowed to him and he waved his paw as if it was nothing...and it really wasn't. He started to lift his claws to teleport them to her room and stopped. He didn't know why, but he wanted to walk her back.

He held out his arm for her to take and she looked up blushing.

"Come my dear...I shall escort you back myself." He smiled down at her and then decided to have some fun with her. He couldn't help, but mess with ponies, just to see what they did. He added some heat to his gaze and grinned wickedly.

"Unless...you would rather stay here with me longer...alone?"

He expected her to scream in anger, to flinch, to faint anything but what she did do…

"Oh could I!? I mean...I don't want to impose but...well you play so beautifully and…well it reminds me of my father to hear such beautiful music...could you...could you play something else if I stay? I promise I wont interrupt…"

For the third time in a matter of minutes this mare made him freeze in shock. She _**wanted **_to stay? He swallowed and not taking his eyes off her sat back at the piano. She looked around and he flashed in a stool for her to sit on. She smiled in thanks and sat down then stared at him expectantly. He could read the eagerness in her eyes and felt something tug inside him. He placed his fingers over the keys and decided to play a simple score. It was one he had learned shortly after discovering his love for the piano. He looked over to see her reaction and she seemed confused.

"Something wrong my dear?" He asked looking at her, still playing the score. She shook her head and hid behind her mane. She whispered so softly that he couldn't hear her over the piano so he stopped playing.

"Come again?"

She looked over and swallowed,

"Oh it's nothing...it's still pretty but...well...why aren't you playing with your heart like before?"

He flinched back and stared at her in surprise. She had understood what the music had meant? Just as she had noticed his hurt that morning. Who was this mare? What else could she see and why did he find himself wanting to know? He cleared his throat and ran his fingers over the keys lightly, looking away from her he avoided the question.

"So...your father plays?" He asked hoping to distract her. It seemed to work as her eyes lit up once more. She smiled, it was a sad, but loving smile and Discord knew what the answer was before she said it.

"He was a great musician...he would always play the piano for me when I was scared. Saying that if you let it the music could heal your heart...for it understood your pain better than any pony ever could."

"He was a wise stallion…" Discord chuckled and smiled at her. She returned the smile and nodded. He looked at the piano then back at her and asked,

"Do you play?"

She blushed and shook her head laughing. It was clear as a bell and the sound made his heart jump. He had never heard a mare laugh so pretty and so freely, at least not when they were near him.

"Oh no...I'm hopeless on the piano...or any instrument I'm afraid. Which is why I seek others who can play with such passion as you my lord...I know I have no right but...it's been a long time...since I heard my father's voice in the music…"

Her eyes started to mist with tears and he frowned. Something tugged at his heart and he found himself wanting to rid her of her sadness, he turned back to the piano and closed his eyes.

He let the emotions filling his heart flow into his fingers and slowly the music filled the room. He thought of the mare sitting next to him and chanced a peek at her, she was smiling again and her eyes were closed, lost in the music.

He closed his eyes again and found the music being played wasn't sad or angry as before, instead it was almost...happy. Peaceful, which is how he was feeling at the moment. He frowned as he opened his eyes to look at her again. She was making him feel relaxed and calm...something he rarely felt around another pony.

She was certainly a surprise and everything about her didn't make any sense. She was a pretty mare and yet she was sitting here calmly and listening to him play. She wanted to be there with him, she was just as calm and relaxed as if it didn't bother her that she was sitting next to a monster. He stopped playing and continued to stare at her a frown on his forehead. She sighed happily and opened her eyes to see him watching her. Her cheeks blushed and she smiled weakly at him, she flew off her stool and sat on the bench next to him. She reached out and placed her hoof over his claw smiling up at him.

_Heavens above! This mare is determined to kill me from all these heart attacks! _

"Thank you so much your majesty...that was so...it was just how he used to play...I can't thank you enough my lord."

He turned and flipped his claws over to hold her soft hoof in his palm, she didn't flinch at the touch and continued to smile up at him. He found himself returning her smile and lifted her hoof to his mouth, placing a soft kiss upon it. His smile widened when she blushed a deeper red.

"The pleasure was all mine my dear...and please...just call me Discord…"

What in high hay had possessed him to say that!? She nodded shyly and turned her face away. She whispered,

"I'm...I'm Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy...such a perfect name…" He purred and went to place another kiss on her hoof when the door opened again. Discord looked up and met Flash's eyes, he quickly jumped up and away from the mare. He cleared his throat and turned his back on them saying,

"Captain, please escort Miss Fluttershy back to her chambers…" He knew his cheeks were on fire and refused to let Flash see them. He would never hear the end of this as it was. He heard Flash say something to Fluttershy and she whispered an okay. He chanced a peek over his shoulder as she followed Flash out the door. She turned back too and their eyes met. She smiled and whispered, but still loud enough that he could hear.

"Thank you...Discord…" Then she disappeared.

He fell back on the bench and grabbed his chest. What was happening to him...his name...one word…

Yet when she had whispered it, the sound had shot straight through his chest and his heart had stopped for a second. He took in a deep breath and looked at the claw she had held. She had willingly placed her hoof on his strange hand...and she hadn't seemed disgusted? He felt his heart increase in speed again and growled in frustration and hissed at himself.

"Oh come on...what am I doing? Discord you can't be getting distracted like this...she's not what you're looking for. You need a queen for your people...something she could never be…so just forget all that happened right now. Forget everything about her!"

There was a sharp pain in his chest that made him suck in a breath.

_Why did that hurt so much to say? It's not like I care about her?_

He felt another sharp pain in his chest and frowned...no...it couldn't be.

_Could it...could it be that...that I'm…but I just met her? How could…_

He closed his eyes and instantly she was there, smiling up at him...laughing with pure joy and reaching out to take his claw in her hoof...Oh boy...

"I'm in trouble…" He said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter two whoo that was a long one! I think all the chapters may be this length I'm not sure yet. So I hope you are still enjoying this story and please let me know what you think. I will try and get chapter three out later this week but no promises. I don't have a good excuse, but I'll be honest with you guys...I'm playing destiny now and it's addicting lol (yes guilty gamer here) So I will do my best to update as often as possible!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter three! Sorry for the wait guys but like I said before Destiny is a VERY addicting game. Also I've been going back and forth with this chapter...I want to put as much effort and detail as I can into these chapters so it's taking longer for me to finish them. One of these chapters equals two of my mending series...so it's going to take longer sorry.**

**Well let's get into it then! As always please enjoy and review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord looked at himself in the mirror adjusting the coat jacket he had decided to wear for the garden tour. He grunted and turned his head to the side, then grinned at his reflection.<p>

"Oh yes this will impress her nicely…"

"Oh? Impress who my lord?" Flash chuckled as he came into the king's chambers. Discord turned around and snorted at his friend.

"Princess Twilight of course. I have decided she is the best candidate for my queen...so naturally I need to look my best for her."

Flash grinned at Discord and chuckled again. He had an annoying look on his face that irritated Discord. He knew exactly what the stallion was chuckling at and he wasn't pleased.

"So...this is all for the princess then?" Flash asked looking calmly at Discord who nodded, narrowing his eyes at the sudden change in tone. With Flash that always spelled a trap, one that Discord usually fell into. Flash walked closer and inspected Discord's appearance, one hoof on his chin in thought. Discord growled slightly, realizing the game his friend was playing and felt a telling blush creep into his cheeks. The blush would creep in on him anytime he thought of last night, being with that mare.

_Fluttershy...such a perfect name for her..._

Flash smiled,

"Well...if this is all for the princess...care to explain what I saw last night?"

The blush increased and Discord turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. He snorted and answered in a calm tone.

"Exactly what I said when you returned to my music room. She had become lost and discovered me at my piano. I offered to return her to her chambers, but she wanted to listen to the music longer. Seeing as I am such a gentlecolt of course I obliged her and you walked in as I was finishing my playing."

He waited for a response and when none came he glanced over his shoulder in curiosity. Flash was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed staring at his friend in disbelief. Flash knew Discord better than any other creature and he knew it was foolish to try and lie to the stallion. However he wasn't lying exactly, he was just denying the strange feeling that had overtaken him last night.

He was still in denial over what had happened. He wanted to believe it was just shock over her being so open and friendly with someone like him. He told himself that he was simply surprised when she had touched him. That she was the most fascinating and beautiful thing he had ever seen...and that he would forget her as soon as he was in the princess' company.

_Yeah right...keep telling yourself that...you know what's really going on you're just afraid to admit it._

Flash interrupted his inner thoughts with a snort. He looked back up at his friend and watched as a slow smile crept along the stallion's lips. He grinned up at Discord and whispered,

"So...What of the kiss you were about to place on her hoof? Or what about the way you jumped away from her when I entered? Hmm...you can't hide it from me friend. I can see you're attracted to the mare."

Discord growled again and turned away from his laughing friend. He walked out of his chambers mumbling under his breath as Flash's laughs followed him. The stallion galloped to catch up with Discord's wide stride. Discord glared down at the still smiling stallion, he didn't say anything and tried to quicken his pace. He was suddenly feeling frustrated and angry, a bad combination when he was on his way to win a queen. He growled again and Flash flew ahead of him and hovered in front of his face, stopping the king's rapid pace.

"Move…" Discord growled and Flash glared back at the king not flinching from the angry tone. Discord gave a reluctant smile, that unflinching bravery, was what he admired most about his friend. Flash's glare actually calmed Discord down a bit, reminding him of how he was expected to act.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Flash asked crossing his arms. Discord sighed and crossed his own arms nodding. Flash nodded and moved closer to his king, he placed a hoof on Discord's shoulder and spoke low.

"Discord, it's not something to be ashamed of. If you like the mare then it's not something to hide. It's not a weakness to show you have a heart my friend...you should show it more often."

Discord grunted and gently swiped the hoof off his shoulder. His ears laid back against his head and he moved around Flash. However before he completely moved off he spoke over his shoulder, keeping his back to his captain.

"I've already told you, I am here to find a queen...nothing more. My people need someone to love and that's what they will receive. No matter what foolish thoughts may have plagued me last night...that goal hasn't changed. I've told you in the past Flash, yet you refuse to believe it...I have no heart…" He left heading off towards his gardens.

Flash shook his head watching his friend move off, that aura of sadness surrounding him once more. He whispered under his breath.

"You're wrong my king...you have a heart...it's trying to tell you want it wants...I only hope you listen to it."

_The same could be said for you…_

* * *

><p>Twilight swallowed again nervous as Fluttershy helped her into a simple gown. It was a soft shade of pink and flowed with every movement. It was very pretty and elegant, but still practical to walk in the gardens. Fluttershy had picked it out when Twilight had groaned in frustration having thrown the third dress away from her.<p>

"Thank you Flutters...I don't know what I would do without you. Are you sure you want to come with me. I can make excuses for you, I still feel bad forcing you into this." Twilight asked and noticed a slight blush creep into her friend's cheeks. Fluttershy smiled at her and shook her head.

"No I...I want to go see the gardens...and besides...I...I can't leave you alone with princess Fluer." This made the two giggle and Twilight nodded feeling better. Even being reminded that the other princess would be out there, she was suddenly less apprehensive about touring the gardens.

She had read several books on herbs and wondered if the king would keep his promise to answer any questions she may have. She stopped remembering her mother's words about not rambling too much around the king. She frowned, her earlier excitement diminishing slightly.

The two mares left the room where Rainbow Dash was waiting to escort them to the gardens. Fluttershy smiled at the blue pegasus, the two were close friends even though their personalities were the complete opposite of each other. Rainbow returned the smile and even gave her a small hug.

"Ready to go princess?" Rainbow asked bowing to Twilight, who laughed in return.

"Rainbow, I've told you...call me Twilight. We have been friends since you taught me how to fly with better control. Now I don't have to be taken everywhere by carriage." Twilight laughed thinking of her mother and how the alicorn rarely used her wings. Which was always a bit strange considering they were larger than the average pony's.

Rainbow chuckled and nudged Twilight with her hoof,

"I know...I know...force of habit Twi. Come on, me and Shining walked the entire castle last night to memorize the different paths. This place is a maze and I wouldn't want you two getting lost, who knows what could happen."

Rainbow had her back to them, leading the way and didn't notice both mares look to the side blushing. They walked along several hallways, making so many turns that Twilight was starting to feel dizzy. She was also surprised to see several servants at work as they went. She wondered how each felt about their king, assuming they knew what he looked like? She had started to wonder if there were any other ponies in service to the king besides the guards.

Her cheeks flushed again, instantly thinking of one particular guard. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She had to focus on today, she was here to perform her duties to her people. She frowned, the word duty had never sounded so cold as when it was applied to a marriage. She was no fool, she knew that this marriage was nothing more than a duty she had to go through...love would play no part in this…

"Here we are…" Rainbow said as two guards positioned on either side of the massive doors pulled them open for the party. The girls walked through, Fluttershy and Twilight froze, their mouths opening in shock.

The garden was beautiful! Everywhere they turned there was a field of flowers, butterflies flew among the bright fields. Twilight looked over to Fluttershy and the mare looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Twilight giggled, feeling better about bringing her friend with her. She started to walk along the path that wound through the gardens.

She turned a corner and standing there waiting for them was the king. He grinned at them and bowed low. He took Twilight's hoof and placed a gentle kiss on it, she suppressed the urge to flinch and instead smiled back at the king. His eyes warmed at the smile and he stood up again.

"Welcome princess...how do you like my gardens so far?" He asked as he turned and offered her his arm. She blushed slightly and looked around, she glanced at Fluttershy and frowned. The mare was turned away from them, pretending to be interested in a group of tulips. She was probably trying to give them some privacy...Twilight looked around and realized Fluer wasn't around.

"Um...it's beautiful...forgive me your highness but...isn't Princess Fluer going to be joining us?"

Discord grinned and said in a calm tone,

"Oh no I'm afraid she will be unable to accompany us due to a...mishap with her wardrobe…" He smiled and Twilight wondered if he was hiding something.

* * *

><p>*Back inside the castle*<p>

Fluer screamed at her maid again as she threw a hairbrush at the poor, frightened mare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? MY HAIR IS GREEN! _**GREEN**_!"

The maid shivered and began to cry,

"I...I...didn't...the shampoo is the same as it always is my princess I promise!"

Fluer gritted her teeth and screamed again in frustration. Her hair had turned a horrible shade of green and she had refused to see the king like this.

_Curse her! It was probably that Twilight Sparkle trying to ruin my chances with the wealthy king! She probably had one of her minions sneak into my room and swap the shampoo with the dye!_

* * *

><p>*Back in the gardens*<p>

Discord smiled down at Twilight who was on his arm as he guided her around the castle. She was forced to hover next to him in order to hold his arm, she didn't want to be rude so she endured the discomfort. She still wasn't the best flyer so if she didn't get a chance to rest her wings would start to cramp.

"So my dear...do you have any questions? I meant what I said last night." He smiled down at her and Twilight bit her tongue to stop the torrent of questions that had almost come tumbling out. She swallowed and used the calming methods Cadence had taught her. She forced a smile on her face and looked back up at the king,

"Well...did you plant all these yourself?" She asked and he chuckled. He stopped their walk and she was grateful for the chance to let go of his arm and land back on the ground. She looked over at Fluttershy, who had been walking silently behind them. Twilight frowned again at her friend, her earlier excitement seemed to diminish the longer they were out in the gardens. She wasn't trotting among the flowers as Twilight had expected her to, instead she was simply standing there her face hidden behind her mane. Twilight's attention was pulled back to King Discord as he spoke.

"Actually yes...as strange as it would seem for a creature like me, I enjoy gardens and flowers. However I will admit, not all of these are normal flowers princess. Would you like me to show you?" He had leaned closer and purred slightly as he said this. She couldn't help but flinch back and coughed to try and cover it. She thought she saw his eyes flick to the side, but it was so fast she couldn't be sure.

"Oh...as much as I would love to...I...I have to meet my cousins. I need to check in on Cadence and see how she is doing." She prayed that he wouldn't question her lie. She knew she should agree to follow him and continue to flirt with him or something...but she didn't want to be near him any longer. Especially not alone! Fluttershy was being so quiet, it might as well be just the two of them.

The king nodded giving her a small smile. He bent down again and lifted her hoof, Twilight felt a slight panic build inside her. He grinned and brought her hoof closer as he whispered,

"Of course my dear...I do pray that we will be able to have a moment alone again. I have enjoyed your company immensely."

However as he was about to kiss her hoof again she panicked and pulled it out of his grip. She mentally kicked herself when she saw the look that passed over his face, before he stood up again. She was totally blowing this for her kingdom! She couldn't help it though, her instincts would just kick in and she'd react.

"Of course...I..I hope so too my lord." She smiled weakly at him again and turned to leave Fluttershy also turned to follow her.

"What about you my dear?" His voice asked behind them and Fluttershy stopped.

* * *

><p>Discord didn't know what had possessed him to ask the mare to stay. For that's exactly what he had done when he had asked her to join him. He watched as she stopped and slowly turned back to look at him. He smiled again seeing her teal eyes meet his. However his smile fell when he noticed the look in her eyes.<p>

She looked...angry? He shook the thought away, why would she be angry with him? He had done nothing…

_Don't even finish that sentence. You know perfectly well why she's upset with you! _A voice hissed inside his head and he flinched slightly. He **_had_ **purposely ignored her and focused all his attention on Princess Twilight. It had been rude and uncalled for, but he had been almost...afraid...to talk with her.

However, now that she looked back at him, he wanted to make it up to her. He didn't know why, but he was feeling guilty over the way he had treated her. He really had wanted to see her again. He had been excited at the thought of watching her excitement play out as she walked through his garden.

Then the princess had turned the corner and reality had slapped him in the face again. Reminding him why he was there in the first place and _**who **_he was supposed to be thinking about! So he had endured the forced smiles and flinches from the princess as they walked and talked to one another. The whole time he had ignored the urge to glance back at the mare, whom he was very much aware of. It had taken more will than he'd like to admit to focus on what Princess Twilight had been saying, all he had wanted was to turn and hear _**her **_sweet voice again.

Now he wanted that more than ever before and he prayed that she would agree to stay with him. However she glared at him then put her nose in the air and turned from him, his ears fell.

"I'm afraid your _**majesty**_… that my duties to the princess are far too important at the moment...so if...if you'll excuse...me…" He heard a small sniffle and the sound tore at his chest.

_Was she crying? Did...did I make her want to cry?_

He suddenly flashed in front of the mares making both jump. He looked down at the yellow mare, who hid her face behind her mane. He frowned then suddenly bowed and said,

"Surely Princess Twilight...you could allow your maid an hour or so to relax in the gardens? You did mention how much she loves being outdoors." He said, thanking the stars that Flash was not here to see him...begging…

"Oh...of course. Fluttershy, don't feel you have to leave because of me. I'll be fine on my own until I'll need your help for dinner. Really it's okay...you work far too much sometimes, always thinking of me first. Consider this as a day off, go relax in the garden." Twilight said, completely ignoring the soft pleas from her friend. She walked away, leaving Fluttershy with Discord and he wanted to shout in victory. He grinned down at the mare and held out his arm to her.

"Shall we my dear?" He purred and waited for that sweet smile he desperately needed to see. She glared at him and turned away from him, her nose in the air. He frowned after her and growled slightly in annoyance as he moved to catch up with her.

They walked in silence, moving deeper into the gardens and the further they went the more frustrated he became at her silence. He had been looking forward to hearing her laugh and speak with him as she had before. Only now she was doing everything she could to ignore him. She stopped walking when something to her right caught her eyes. She walked over to a strange flower and bent to inspect it.

He saw which one it was and reached out quickly grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back before it snapped at her nose. She squeaked in surprise at being pulled away so suddenly and looked up at Discord.

He felt another blush creep into his cheeks when he realized how slim she was, his hands almost wrapped around her tiny waist. She pulled out of his grasp and hid behind her mane, then she whispered.

"Thank you...your majesty…"

He started to bow then stopped. He looked up at her and suddenly wished she would say his name again…

"Discord…" He whispered. She jumped and looked up at him, he lowered himself to all fours, bringing himself closer to her. She blushed slightly and took a step away from him. He frowned again and said,

"I told you last night that...that you may call me Discord…"

She turned away from him and he waited, for what he didn't exactly know. She turned to look back at him and he was disappointed to see tears in her eyes. She shook her head and turned away from him again and ran from him. He just stood there watching her run, he had seen so many ponies run from him in the past...so...so why did this hurt more?

_Three guesses…_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy ran further into the garden, not knowing where she was going, but she had to get away from him...from the confusion he caused her. She stopped when she came up to a strange tree. It wasn't like other trees with it's purple leaves and red trunk. She didn't care though and curled up on the grass beneath it, crying out her frustration.<p>

She had been so excited to see him again. She had thought about him all night since she had returned to her room. Each time she remembered him kissing her hoof and whispering her name, her heart would jump and beat frantically. She had hoped he would do just that again when she saw him in the garden.

He had looked so handsome standing on the path in his jacket. When he had smiled, her insides had melted and she began to shiver in anticipation as he moved closer. She didn't realize it, but her hoof had slightly lifted on it's own. Then reality had slapped her in the face, reminding her that she was a nobody…

He had bowed before Twilight and lifted her hoof, placing a soft kiss on it and looking at the princess with so much heat in his eyes. In that moment Fluttershy had been struck with an emotion she had never felt before.

Jealousy...pure, raging jealousy for a friend that meant so much to her...but in that moment Fluttershy had wanted to jump at Twilight screaming.

"HE'S MINE!" The feeling had startled and frightened her. So she had remained silent behind them, trying to ignore the looks he was giving her friend. She had ignored the crying inside of her, wishing that he would look at her that way. She wanted to hear his smooth voice talk to her as he had the night before.

"But you're just being foolish again Fluttershy...You're a nobody and you need to remember that…" She whispered to herself and curled up further into a ball.

"That's not true…"

She jumped at the voice above her. She squeaked when Discord fell out of the tree and landed next to her frowning. She tried to turn away and run, but he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"My dear...why would you think you are a nobody?" He whispered and she felt an involuntary shiver race through her at the sound. His voice had a strange effect on her and she tried to ignore it.

"Because...because I am...I was foolish to think…" She stopped and blushed, not wanting to finish that thought out loud. He surprised her by brushing her mane out of her eyes. She jumped and blushed further looking up at him. He smiled softly at her and her heart started to beat faster.

"My dear...Fluttershy I...I need to apologize to you…" He whispered and it made her jump. It was not what she had been expecting from a king!

"I know I've upset you my dear and I...well I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I didn't even realize I really had until you ran from me. I know I was rude by ignoring you when I had invited you as well...I don't have a good excuse but...can you forgive me?" He asked, his ears drooped and waiting for her answer. She could see the fear in his eyes, he looked like he was afraid that she wouldn't want anything to do with him again. The thought made her happy for some reason.

She felt her heart lighten, maybe...maybe he could…

"Okay your...Discord...I forgive you." She smiled up at him and then surprised both of them by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle hug. She felt a shiver run through his body and it made her realize who she was hugging.

_What are you doing! He's a king and you're...you're you!  
><em>

She pulled away quickly and blushed deeper as she took a step away from him. She cleared her throat, still not meeting his eyes. She whispered,

"I'm sorry I don't know what...I'm sorry I was so angry before...I was being silly I guess...um...well I guess I should...uh...oh dear...um...oh yes! I have to return to the princess...I've been gone longer than I should...um good-goodbye...Discord…" She flew off as fast as she could still not looking back at the king, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. No doubt he was laughing at her right now. She was being foolish, but her heart was also soaring at being so close to him.

* * *

><p>Discord sat there, unable to move as he watched her fly off. He could hardly breathe, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would burst from his chest. He swallowed and looked to the place she had disappeared to.<p>

_She hugged me...ME...why? What had made her do it? Why...why would she want to hold something like me? Good Lord! What is going on with me!?  
><em>

He growled and held his head in his hands. He had nearly exploded when she had wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been over so quickly, but he could still feel her body pressed against him. He groaned again, this time in an entirely different frustration. His body had reacted the minute she touched him, just as last night.

He growled again and threw himself backwards onto the grass, covering his face with his hands. He dragged them over his face then let his arms fall out away from him as he stared up through the canopy of leaves.

He closed his eyes and felt a small smile pull at his lips as he saw an image of her once again. She was smiling up at him and leaning closer to his lips...He frowned and shook his head, forcing the image away and brought forth an image of Twilight…

_That...That's the mare you need to focus on dammit! Not…_

Too late Twilight faded away and a much clearer picture of Fluttershy replaced it. He groaned again as he imagined her smiling up at him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and he happily returned the hug. Holding her closer to him and stroking her mane, he had felt how soft it was and wanted to bury his fingers in the strands.

He imagined doing just that as he gently pulled her away from him and made her look up to his eyes. He grinned down at her and stroked his claws along her cheek, feeling her shiver under his touch and blush. He chuckled and lowered his head until his lips were inches from hers...

"Enjoying yourself there?" A voice brought him out of his daydreams and he looked up to see Flash standing above him. Flash was trying desperately not to laugh and Discord growled at the stallion.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm enjoying some rest under my tree? It's too damn warm out here today, I needed the shade..." Discord grunted as he sat up. He felt a blush on his cheeks and his body felt hotter than before.

"Mmhm...I came out here to inform you that it was time to go over plans for the servants' ball...but found you...otherwise occupied…" Flash grinned at him again and Discord felt his face flame more.

"This is now _**twice **_friend…twice I have caught you with Miss Fluttershy...alone…"

Discord didn't respond, but felt his body react to her name. He groaned again and covered his eyes with his claws. He snorted and pulled his claws away and glared at Flash who was no longer trying to hide his amusement.

"Leave it alone Flash...I won't say it again…" He growled, but Flash ignored him and moved to sit next to Discord. He looked over the garden and then up at his friend, a more serious look on his face.

"You know I can't...what kind of friend would I be? Discord...it is quickly becoming obvious how you feel…"

"Oh really...and pray tell, how exactly do I feel about this mare?" He asked with so much sarcasm it made Flash glare at him. Flash sighed,

"You're falling…" He was cut off as Discord shot to his feet and growled at the stallion.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am doing no such thing! I will not tell you again...I'm not looking for love...now leave it alone." He started to turn away and Flash's next words stopped him.

"But she might be...have you even stopped to consider what you could be doing to _**her **_heart?"

Discord turned back to look at his friend and thought of the tears she had been crying when he'd found her. Of her calling herself a nobody...Was he hurting her? That was the last thing he wanted...she was such a sweet mare, always showing him kindness even when he didn't deserve it.

"Discord...no one said it...it had to be a princess…" Flash whispered and Discord turned to face his friend completely. He frowned at Flash, trying to decipher what he meant. Flash sighed and indicated that Discord sit next to him again. Discord did just that and laid down on his stomach with his head on the grass too. He waited and then heard Flash chuckle,

"You know...even though you're older than me, sometimes I still feel like your teacher."

Discord grunted and muttered,

"You're a lousy one then."

"True since you never listen to my lessons...however this time you might want to...Discord I know we came up with this plan to find the people a queen. Because they were starting to wonder who their king was and why he kept himself hidden. You can still give them that queen...but...but I never said it had to be a **_princess_**."

He waited to see if Discord was following and when the chimera didn't respond he continued, more forward this time.

"Why not just choose the mare? You two already seem to care for one another based off what I saw. Why not listen to what your heart is telling you? Why torture the both of you with these games?"

Discord sighed as he thought about this. He thought of Fluttershy, of making her his queen...the thought made his heart soar. He realized how happy he was when he was near her. How he had been thinking about her since Flash had mentioned her under this same tree. He imagined being married to her, being with her for all eternity. To have her by his side, watching as their love grew for one another...wait...love? He had been denying it every time it came up so why did he even imagine that?

_Because you __**do **__love her! It doesn't matter to your heart that you just met her! Accept it, admit it!_

_I do...I will...I am...I'm in love with Fluttershy!_

He smiled slowly as he realized that yes, he could choose Fluttershy! Make her his queen and shower her with his love. She would be his queen, his love and together they would…

His smile fell as reality hit him again, he may have finally admitted his own love but...

"What makes you think she cares about me? Why would she want to tie herself to a monster?" He lifted himself up ignoring Flash's protests and teleported from the garden. He knew there was no way she could love him, as he had said before...no mare could ever love a monster like him. She would be no different…

_But she's already different! Look at how she's treated you!  
><em>

The voice argued back and he frowned. It was true, she smiled at him freely. She touched his claws without flinching and she had even wrapped him in a hug. She had been hurt when he had ignored her, angry that he had paid attention to the princess over her. Could it have been jealousy? A foolish wish but...he hoped it had been because...because then…

"Maybe there is hope...maybe...maybe she's the one to see past it all?" He found himself smiling and wishing that it was so...he groaned at what this meant. He teleported back to the garden.

Even more annoyed when he saw Flash still sitting beneath the tree as if waiting for him to return. Damn this stallion! He knew Discord far too well some days! He must have known that Discord would see the truth and he was smiling.

"Well my king?" Flash chuckled and Discord snorted crossing his arms. Then he grinned at Flash and returned the chuckle.

"Fine...I'll admit just this once that...that you _**may **_be correct in this...however that also means something else…"

Flash tilted his head and waited. Discord smiled wider as he thought of what he would need Flash for.

"Things are going to change...and I will need your help old friend."

Flash surprised him by flying into the air smiling and holding out his hoof. Discord clasped it with his paw and grinned.

"Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter three! I hope you are still enjoying this and continue to stick around to see what happens next! I will try and get chapter four out soon, but like I said it's going to take a bit! <strong>

**Oh and a slight warning I changed the rating, it was supposed to be teen anyways...but I also plan to put some 'heated' sections in this story. It wont be anything too explicit, but in case you don't enjoy anything like that it will always be marked off with 'XOXOXOXO' so you know what's coming and can skip over it if you want. So let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter four! Let's see how this goes lol, this story is being very tricky and keeps changing on me. Sometimes that happens to me, but this is starting to get ridiculous, soon none of it will make sense to me.**

***What's the fun in-* Back in the story damn you!...Okay so I hope you're enjoying everything so far, please review and let me know how you like it. Thank you to those that have been reviewing it so far I greatly appreciate it. Oh and remember skip the 'XOXO' if you don't want to read. The end of that will also be marked by 'XOXO'.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Twilight sighed as she laid on the comfortable mattress. This was the most relaxed she had been in weeks. She smiled over at her friends and her family. All the mares were sitting in Cadence's and Rarity's room talking about the past two days. They were supposed to be getting ready for dinner, but none of them seemed to be in a hurry. Especially Twilight, who knew she had to make up for the garden and running out on the king. That's what her mother would expect of her.<p>

"Oh my gosh Twilight you missed it! Shining thought Cadence was really ill and came to check on her, it was so cute!" Rarity laughed, causing her sister to blush and glare at her.

"I'm sure he was simply being polite...it was nothing…I wasn't even sick..." Cadence said as she tried to hide her blush.

"So why did you pretend to be feeling worse so he would stay longer?" Applejack smiled at the princess who blushed deeper. They all laughed again and Twilight looked over at Fluttershy, who seemed much happier than before. Her tour through the gardens must have been refreshing for the mare. There was a knock at the door and Pinkie bounced over to it to answer. She opened it the rest of the way bowing low, the princesses frowned and then stood up and gave quick bows as well as King Discord came into the room.

He smiled at all of them and bowed to all the mares in the room, his eyes lingering on Fluttershy for a second longer than the rest. He smiled over at Cadence and snapped his fingers, he held out the single red rose to her. She blushed again and took it with a thank you.

"No need to thank me princess. I am here to inquire after your health. I wish to be the best host I can and that means lifting my guests' spirits when they are feeling low." He smiled and pointed to the rose. Cadence looked down and it burst in a shower of sparks and golden butterflies flew about the room and circled the mares. Then one landed behind each of their ears and turned back into roses.

Despite who it was in their company all the mares laughed, which made Discord grin wider. He looked over to Fluttershy again, she was looking up at her rose. It was different from the rest, the others had turned back into red roses. Hers was gold and sparkled just as the butterflies had. She blushed deeper and hid behind her mane, but Cadence could see the happy smile on her face as well as the look in the king's princess of love looked between the king and the mare. She quietly cast her spell that showed the auras of ponies. Both had a soft pink aura surrounding them, she smiled and chuckled to herself.

_So that's how it is...hmm I'll have to keep an eye on these two…_

Discord bowed as the mares clapped for his gifts. He chuckled and said,

"I look forward to seeing all you ladies at dinner…"

"All of us?" Applejack asked, a bit confused at the invitation. Discord nodded at the mare and indicated the three maids, his eyes softening.

"I believe that all are welcomed at my table. I forgot to make this clear last night, and I hope you accept my sincere apology. So can I expect you three lovely ladies to join us?" He looked up and made a point of meeting Fluttershy's eyes making her current blush spread over her entire face. This time even Twilight noticed the heat in the king's eyes and frowned.

_Did I miss something?_

"Will there be chocolate pudding for dessert?" Pinkie asked, narrowing her eyes at the king and he laughed. It was a full, deep laugh and his eyes sparkled with his amusements…

* * *

><p>What they didn't know was that Princess Fluer was passing by, having fixed her mane and heard the king's laugh. She had been on her way to find him and see if she could make up lost ground. So to hear his laughter accompanied by the other princess' voices bothered her. She stood outside the door and peeked in, growling to herself. King Discord was with the other three princesses and looked very happy to be there. Fluer silently cursed and tried to think of a way to fix things, it was obvious she was quickly losing ground to Princess Twilight…<p>

_Think...think...of course! He may be a king, but he's still a beast at heart and there was one thing all beasts couldn't resist._

* * *

><p>"If that is your special request of course there will be chocolate pudding. I look forward to seeing all of you at dinner...it will brighten the night to have all these shining stars at my table…" He purred and all the mares giggled in response. They found themselves growing more comfortable with the king, maybe it was his sincere concern for Cadence;even if she wasn't really sick.<p>

He was being so charming and kind that none of them could resist reacting to it. He bowed low and in a bright flash left the room. They all stayed there staring at the roses in their ears, none knew what to say at first. Then Rarity broke the silence,

"I suppose...that he's not as beastly as I first thought...he's actually really...sweet in his own way."

The others smiled and nodded in agreement. Twilight turned away and frowned, Rarity was right...King Discord wasn't a monster. Then why did her heart still refuse to accept him? He had proven that he wasn't a bad guy and that he could be caring and kind. He had convinced Fluttershy to take a break from her duties and then had come to check on Cadence...even though he must know she wasn't really ill.

So even after all he had done for them and the way he had treated her in the gardens...Why couldn't she feel any joy in the prospect of marrying him?

_Because there's a pair of blue eyes that haunt your thoughts..._

She shook the thought quickly away and turned to join the others in getting ready. Unlike before, every mare was excited about dinner. They always loved it when they were all together and Cadence even mentioned helping Pinkie prank Fluer earlier. This made them all laugh and they were still laughing when their mothers came into the room to check and see if they were ready.

"What is so amusing daughters?" Queen Luna asked raising her brow, and all six mares shouted,

"NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>Discord once again stood in front of his mirror and went over everything. He hoped she had picked up on his clues...the different colored rose, the looks, the personal invitation. True he was also inviting the other two earth ponies, but she was the one he had looked at for a reason. He ran his paw over his face and groaned.<p>

"Don't tell me you're planning on chickening out?" Flash asked as he came into Discord's chambers. Discord snorted and then walked over and fell back onto his bed. He crossed his arms and said,

"I'm still going to do it...don't know how I let you talk me into this. It's the stupidest…"

"Then we shouldn't go through with it. We shall simply forget the idea and…"

"Hey now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves I didn't…" Discord stopped when he saw Flash laughing at him. He growled, but found himself grinning back. He chuckled realizing what Flash had done, he knew Discord was nervous and had reminded him of his resolve. He got off the bed and went to his friend, tapping the stallion's head with his claw.

"You know, for a pony...you're pretty smart."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment for now...did you go see them?" Flash asked.

Discord nodded and put his hands behind his back thinking about the blush that had crept along her beautiful cheeks as the gold rose wound through her silken hair. He growled softly as he remembered that brief touch in the garden. That moment when he had brushed those strands back, he had felt just how soft her beautiful mane was and he desperately wanted to bury his claws in it…

"Focus lover boy." Flash laughed as he jabbed Discord in the side. Discord laughed and tried to cover the blush running along his cheeks.

"So Flash...are you sure you can distract her long enough?" Discord asked, reminding Flash of his part in their plan for the night. It was important to Discord that he be given enough time alone with the mare. Flash nodded and Discord tilted his head as he noticed a slight blush creep into his friend's cheeks. Flash rarely blushed, so what had caused it this time?

"Don't worry...I'm sure I can keep the princess busy long enough for you. Are you sure you're ready to do this? It is _**still **_rather sudden...are you sure it's the best idea?" Flash asked and it was the same concern that had been running through his own mind. No he wasn't sure about this...but he had to know. He didn't want to continue to hope if it was all pointless. He had to know if Fluttershy loved him back...and he had to know tonight.

"I'm sure…"

* * *

><p>Dinner was going horribly for her! Everyone was smiling and laughing, as they conversed with the king. He looked really content talking to his captain who was sitting at his right. Princess Fluer was wearing a sour look on her face at being placed further down the table. She couldn't believe it when she had swept in wearing her most elegant and alluring gown...and had seen the pegasus sitting in <em><strong>her <strong>_spot! That little, yellow nobody was already sitting at the king's left where she had planned on sitting again. Fluer had growled further when she noticed that every mare wore a red rose behind their ear, except the pegasus. Hers was gold and sparkled in the light. Fluer looked down the table not joining in the laughter. She had been too busy observing the king throughout the dinner to join in the conversations.

She didn't like how he was looking at the pegasus when he thought no one noticed. His gaze would linger for a second and a small amount of heat would enter the look. It was heat she was used to seeing in male eyes, but it was usually directed at her! She couldn't understand how the king could even notice the maid when Fluer was only a few feet away. Bad enough she had been losing ground to Princess Twilight, but now this little...

She sat there and continued to fume...this meant she would have to hurry in her plans to seduce the king. Surely it wouldn't be that hard? After all look at him! She doubted he kept female company that often. She smiled as she realized it wouldn't be difficult at all. Stallions were easy to control, all you had to do was smile and shake your flank a bit and they fell over to please you. She chuckled softly to herself and continued to eat her meal in silence as she thought about what she would have to do. Desperately trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach at letting that _**creature **_touch her.

* * *

><p>Twilight was trying to hide the blush that refused to leave her face. She was seated next to Flash! Of all the ponies to be sitting next to it was the same one that had been causing her so much confusion. Although this did give her the rare opportunity to observe the two stallions next to one another. One she was meant to marry and the other she was growing fond of.<p>

While Discord was loud and cheerful, Flash seemed more reserved and calm. Not to say he wasn't joining in the laughter. It was easier for her to see that the two were truly friends as they exchanged playful banter. They were very different, but as Flash had said they got along well, having enough in common. They clearly respected the other and it showed in the way they talked. She looked between the two and her confusing thoughts continued.

Where Discord was charming in his own way, and certainly a bit handsome...again in his own way. His laughter was contagious and he had a way of making those around him laugh, once they gave him a chance and looked beyond his strange appearance. Even with that though, she still found Flash's handsome face and reserved smiles much more alluring on her senses. She felt her heart skip a beat every time he turned that smile to her.

Flash started telling all of them a story about his king that he believed they would enjoy. Discord covered his face a deep blush running along his snout as Flash told them about the time he had tried to scare some maids, but it hadn't turned out the way he planned.

They had all burst out laughing when Flash reached the part where one of the maids had taken her bucket and slammed it onto Discord's head screeching. Confused the king had fallen backwards and tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"You still want a job in the morning right…" Discord growled which only made the friends at the table laugh harder. He groaned again, but looked over to Fluttershy who was hiding her giggles behind her napkin. His smile widened as he watched the mare laugh, the sight caught Twilight off guard.

She had been confused when the king had held out the chair on his left for Fluttershy, making sure she was the one to take it. Throughout the dinner the king had been glancing at the mare, smiling whenever he heard her laugh. Twilight frowned and began to wonder at something she hadn't thought before.

_Is the king falling in…_

"Princess Twilight may I ask you a question?" Flash asked trying to distract her, however she still noticed the king jump slightly and growl under his breath. As if he had been kicked under the table...

"Of course captain." She blushed as she looked into his bright, blue eyes. She smiled slightly when she saw a matching blush in his cheeks. She wasn't the only one to notice. Two mares were frowning at the sight, Celestia and Luna...and two others were smiling mischievously at the pair, Discord and Cadence. The prior had a particular sparkle in his eyes at the sight.

"Well, King Discord has told me that you enjoy reading and I was curious if we could show you and your friend Miss Fluttershy the collection he has in his library?"

Her eyes widened and she looked over at the king who was nodding to her. He grinned and leaned against his claw smiling.

"I thought that maybe you would enjoy browsing my collection, now grant you it's nothing grand, but there are a few gems hidden. Would you care to accompany me Princess Twilight, and of course you my dear?" He turned to look at Fluttershy who blushed and looked over to Twilight for an answer. Twilight nodded smiling and Fluttershy returned the smile then whispered,

"I'd...I'd love to, your majesty…" She looked up and met the king's eyes and at the connection, his softened and there was a slight blush entering his cheeks.

"Well seeing as how the meal is over...shall we ladies?"

The king rose from his chair and the rest of them followed suit. Flash pulled out her chair and Twilight blushed further when his hoof touched her shoulder. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile. The Queens frowned at this and exchanged a quick look. Celestia cleared her throat, stopping the group from leaving.

"If you will excuse us first your highness...I would like a quick word with my daughter and her friend."

* * *

><p>Twilight's ears fell back at the look her mother was giving her. She had a feeling she was about to be lectured. She nodded at the stallions, then followed her mother out of the dining hall, Fluttershy following when Celestia nodded at her. Twilight swallowed and looked up to meet her mother's eyes, the look she received let her know that yes, she was in trouble.<p>

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked and Twilight flinched. She chose to feign ignorance.

"I'm going to the library with the king mother...it...it will be a good opportunity to get to know him."

Celestia frowned down at her daughter and shook her head,

"Is it really the _**king **_you want to be near? Or a certain captain?"

Twilight flinched again, as did Fluttershy who was standing next to her, at her mother's harsh tone. She stood up straight and met her mother's eyes, hoping that she displayed enough confidence behind her words.

"The king of course. I know what my duty is mother."

Celestia studied her daughter for a minute then nodded. She said in a low voice,

"Very well, go enjoy the library darling...hold on for a minute Fluttershy. I think we still need to talk." Celestia's words made the yellow pegasus freeze as she had been turning to leave with Twilight. Twilight turned back and tried to protect her friend,

"Mother please...she hasn't done..."

Celestia raised her hoof to silence her daughter and gave her a stern look, dismissing her. She left with her head lowered and hoped that her mother would be gentle with the pegasus. Fluttershy was very sensitive and even the smallest criticism could hurt her.

She walked back out into the dining room where only Flash and Discord were waiting, the others had left to return to their rooms.

Discord frowned when he noticed her come back alone, he looked back the way she had come, but didn't say anything. Flash looked up at his king then back at Twilight, he spoke in a soft tone,

"Will Miss Fluttershy be joining us?"

Twilight looked back to where her mother and Fluttershy would be and swallowed, trying to fight back her tears. She had been behaving foolishly and had gotten her best friend in trouble because of it. She had no doubt what her mother wanted to 'talk' about.

"I don't know…" She whispered.

"Well...we should go to the library and hope she can join us soon. I will inform one of the guards to show her the way." Flash said smiling and gently nudged the king who mumbled an agreement. He offered Twilight his arm and she took it. Both sent one last look behind them, before heading out of the dining hall, neither looking as excited as before.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy stood shivering. She was a timid creature and being alone with a pony so much higher in status scared her. She looked up slowly and met the queen's cool gaze. She swallowed and continued to silently shake, not sure if she should say anything or continue to wait.<p>

"Fluttershy, do you know what I wish to discuss with you?" Celestia finally said and Fluttershy shook her head, letting out a small whimper. Celestia took a deep breath and frowned at the pegasus.

"I think you do. I don't wish to cause you any pain my dear as you have been a good friend to my Twilight. However, I can not ignore this any further, too many depend on me. I don't know what fantasies you may have spun for yourself, but the king is not for somepony like you."

Fluttershy flinched at the blunt words, they were what she herself had been thinking. However she had still found her heart secretly hoping for more when he had shown her extra attention earlier that night. Now she was being reminded of who she was, in a very honest and cruel way. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. Celestia felt bad at hurting the pegasus, but she had to think of what was best for her people and for her daughter.

Being married to a king as powerful as Discord would ensure her daughter's everlasting safety and Celestia would never have to worry about her daughter's welfare.

"I know you are a kind soul Fluttershy, so I am going to ask you to think of what you could cause with this silly game. An alliance between our two kingdoms is very important, with Discord's help we could defend Equestria from all future threats. However Twilight can't do that if she is being distracted, or if the king is otherwise...occupied...do you understand?"

Fluttershy swallowed and tried to talk past the lump in her throat.

"I...I'm not...sure...I'm not trying...I mean the king...he's…"

"He's going to marry my daughter...I just wanted you to remember all the ponies relying on this union happening. Canterlot needs the funds Discord can provide in order to recover from the last changeling war...Fluttershy...do you want to be the reason all those ponies don't get the help they need?" It was a low blow and Celestia knew it, but she had to make sure this mare stopped from pursuing this attraction. She didn't want the mare to be hurt either, she knew stallions in power. They saw a pretty face like hers and figured they could have it for themselves...until another pretty face cam along. After all, mares of Fluttershy's status would never be seen as suitable for marriage with a stallion of power. The mare would be left heart broken when reality came back and she was left alone as Discord moved on.

Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth as she thought of how selfish she had been. She had only been thinking about herself, but if Twilight didn't marry the king then they wouldn't get the help the kingdom needed. She whimpered again and covered her face with her hooves. She felt a soft hoof on her shoulder and looked up to see Queen Celestia looking sadly at her.

"I know it's a tough choice I'm asking you to make but...I hope you make the right one." Then she turned away and left the pegasus crying alone, going through her thoughts trying to make sense of everything that had just been said.

* * *

><p>Discord paced like a caged animal, he tried not to look at the clock for the twentieth time. Flash was showing the princess his collection and explaining all the different sections and how it was organized, or better how it wasn't. Discord couldn't help, but chuckle remembering Twilight's frustration at trying to organize his books. She had given up and Flash had taken pity on her, trying to explain how Discord sorted his books.<p>

The two seemed to be getting along fine and Discord grinned again as he realized why Flash had been so agreeable to this plan. His captain fancied the princess...Discord secretly plotted his revenge for all the embarrassment his friend had caused him for his own feelings.

Speaking of, Discord looked to the library doors again and sighed. She still hadn't shown up and it was starting to frustrate him and his nerves were increasing. If she didn't show up soon, he was afraid he would explode. When the door opened he perked up only to deflate again as the orange pony came in.

She bowed to him then looked over at Twilight. She got the princess' attention and whispered something into the mare's ear so the other two couldn't hear. Twilight's eyes widened and she looked over to the stallions.

"I have to go I'm sorry but I-" She started to run from the library, but Discord flashed in her path stopping her.

"What's the matter princess, perhaps we can help?"

"My maid...Fluttershy. She's...she's missing."

"What do you mean missing!?" He practically shouted and Flash cleared his throat. Discord's fur smoothed down, but that didn't slow his heart any. He said in a softer tone.

"I will have all my guards and staff searching for her if she has become lost in the castle."

Twilight shook her head,

"No she's doesn't seem to be in the castle. My captain, Rainbow Dash couldn't find her and she knows the castle enough to search it thoroughly. She said she checked everywhere and couldn't find her...please your majesty...Flash...she's...she's my best friend...what if something…" Tears started to form in her eyes and Flash placed his hoof on her shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face,

"Don't worry princess...we'll find her. No one knows the castle like me and Discord. We will make sure she's safe."

Twilight smiled at him and then threw her arms around him hugging him as she cried her thanks. Flash's cheeks were on fire and he looked up to Discord who couldn't help the teasing grin he gave his friend, before the situation hit him again.

She was lost, possibly hurt...he had to find her. A strange feeling was swirling in his chest as he thought of all the possibilities of what could happen to her. Panic began to build inside him and he realized how scared he was at the thought of losing her.

The princess and the other mare left leaving him and Flash in the library. He began to shake and tried to think of why she would just disappear like this?

A hoof on his shoulder brought him back and he looked over at this captain. Flash nodded and whispered,

"We'll find her my lord...I'm going to check the gardens to see if she's out there, but... Discord...there was one room that I didn't show Captains Rainbow and Shining...one the mare _**does **_know about."

Discord frowned, then his eyes widened.

_My music room!_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy didn't know what had brought her to this room again, all she knew was she had to get away to clear her troubling thoughts. She kept going back and forth in her decision and she was so confused on what she should do. Did she follow duty and push him away so he would focus back on Twilight? Or did she follow her heart and tell him how she was falling in love with him? It had only been a few days, but she knew this feeling was more than a slight attraction...she deeply cared about him.<p>

"Oh what am I to do? Why...why did I have to fall in love with _**him**_?" She began to cry harder as she realized just how foolish she had been. All she had been thinking about was her own selfish feelings. She hadn't once thought of all those she could be hurting if she ruined Twilight's chances with Discord. The last changeling war had hurt Canterlot's defenses and had depleted the kingdoms coffers. Twilight had told Fluttershy all about it, about how if it hadn't been for Queen Luna's assistance the kingdom would have fallen.

Now both kingdom's were in trouble and if the changelings chose to attack again, this time they might win. She sighed and wiped away her tears. She knew what she had to do...she would have to break her own heart. She would put others needs before her own, as was her nature. She never thought that would make her so miserable, helping others had never hurt this bad in the past. It was the right thing to do though...she would ignore her growing feelings.

"Fluttershy? Oh thank the heavens! You're safe!"

She turned suddenly at his voice. Discord came into the room and before she could react he scooped her into his arms and held her tightly against him. Despite everything that she had just told herself, she leaned into his embrace and even nuzzled the fur on his neck.

He sighed and tightened his hold. Still holding her he whispered,

"Why did you take off my dear? You had all of us so worried."

A pleasant warmth spread through her at the thought that _**he **_had been worried. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against him. She wanted to stay like this forever…

_But you can't!_

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled out of his arms, hovering in front of him. He looked confused and a bit disappointed to lose the contact, but he quickly covered it up.

"Fluttershy...what's wrong?" He asked and she realized that her eyes were watering again. She turned from him and wiped away the incriminating tears. She had to say something, do something that would make him go away...but what?

She felt his hands on her shoulders as he gently turned her to look back at him. He looked really concerned and he reached up to brush her mane out of her eyes. The gentle touch sent a shiver through her body and she closed her eyes.

"Tell me…" He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. His eyes were so hypnotizing, the way the yellow seemed to glow in the low light and the red bore into her soul. She shook her head and whispered,

"I'm fine my lord...I just...I…" She couldn't come up with a suitable lie and silently cursed herself. She was always bad at lying, almost as bad as Applejack. She began to cry again and pulled out of his grip.

"I'm sorry your highness...I have to go…" She tried to flee, but he flashed in front of her and she slammed into his chest. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Have I upset you my dear? Offended you in some way?"

"What!? No! Why would you…"

"Because you have returned to calling me by my title when I have expressed my desire for you to use my name...so I'm going to ask again and this time I want the truth. What have I done to upset you?" He asked and she swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. She took a deep breath and steeled her heart for what she would have to say...he wanted the truth…

"You've been showing me so much attention when I don't deserve it. I'm just a nobody your majesty, a regular mare who is not worthy of attention from a king like you. I have been foolish and selfish in my disregard of my duties...I...I have been distracting you...and you have been kind enough to tolerate a silly mare like me for this long. But now I remember who I am...I will let you get back to finding a queen. I'm... I'm sorry my lord...I won't waste your time any more after today...goodbye your highness."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She flew around the king and raced towards the door. She had managed to open the door a crack when it was slammed shut again. She looked up to see a strong paw holding it closed. She turned and met his angry, flaming eyes. His other hand shot out against the door, so now she was trapped, hovering between the wood and his body. She swallowed as she continued to stare up into his eyes.

His breathing was shallow and he seemed to be trembling. He growled slightly and the sound both frightened and exhilarated her. He leaned closer and her eyes widened, his voice was low and smooth as it caressed her heightened senses.

"You're wrong...you're wrong about so many things...but mostly...you are _**definitely **_a mare worthy of my attentions."

He shot forward and before she could move his lips locked onto hers. She froze for a second before her body took over, clouding her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Her arms going up to his shoulders groaning softly. He gave an answering groan and his claw moved from the door to her waist. His hand gently caressed her through her simple, blue dress as it slid down along her thigh. She tried to bite back the moan building, but it managed to escape her throat.

The sound rocked through Discord's body and fueled his desires further. He pressed his body further against hers, completely pinning her against the door and a growl rumbled in his chest. His claws moved up and he did what he had imagined doing since he brushed the soft strands. His claw buried themselves in her gorgeous hair and he bent her head back slightly allowing for easier access.

He deepened the kiss and was grateful when she opened beneath him, allowing his tongue to gently probe her sweet mouth. He ran it along the inside of hers and moaned when he felt her tongue tangle with his. His body was growing hotter by the second as was something else. He hadn't planned on this, this was not how he had imagined tonight playing out. Now that it was happening he couldn't stop, his desire for this mare was taking over his brain. He moved his paw to her back, holding her firmly against him. She let out another small moan and the sound made him shiver in anticipation. He left her lips and began to kiss along her neck as his hand moved down slightly and caressed her flank. The touch made her shiver and fired him up further. He ran his tongue along the soft fur of her neck and enjoyed the whimpering it caused.

He groaned against her neck and gave it a light nip. She jumped and it made him chuckle, her responses were setting his blood on fire and he was quickly losing control. He felt her hooves move through his mane and the gentle caress made him sigh in bliss. He needed to let her know everything, before things went any further...and considering one part of his body was taking over he had to do it now. The way she was responding to him left no doubt in his mind about her reaction to his confession. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, both were breathing heavily and he grinned. He leaned closer and gently nuzzled his nose in her beautiful, soft mane.

"Fluttershy...my darling Fluttershy...I have already _**found **_my queen…" He whispered into her ear and she froze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Deeper in the gardens*

Flash looked around with his flashlight. He hoped that Discord would have found the mare, but since nothing had been announced he continued with his own search. He couldn't hide his growing frustration, surely they should have found her by now?

He heard some rustling in the bushes to his right and swung his light over. He slowly moved closer, ready just in case it turned out to be some type of threat. He put his flashlight away, smiling when he recognized the sound as a voice.

It was a quiet voice that was all too familiar to him, it had been plaguing his thoughts. It didn't belong to the mare he was looking for, that was obvious when he heard the deeper tone. Besides, he doubted those kinds of words would leave a soft-spoken mare like Fluttershy. Then again…

"I don't think that's proper speech for a princess." He said as he came around the bush and found Twilight tangled in some vines. She stopped struggling and blushed scarlet, her horn clearly lighting her face. She groaned and doubled her efforts, mumbling under her breath.

Flash laughed and moved closer, laying a hoof on her head so she would stop struggling.

"You can't get out of them that way...this is Discord's garden remember. Didn't he warn you about his 'special' plants?"

She looked at him confused and he chuckled again before leaning closer to the vines.

Singing softly to the strange plant,

"What's fun to eat? It's made out of meat…" He trailed off and the vines pulled away from the princess and sat up like snakes. She was shocked further to see them open mouths, tongues hanging out waiting. Flash laughed and reached into his pack. He pulled out the treats specific for these vines.

"Let there be bacon!" He shouted throwing the squares towards the vines, which started fighting over them as Twilight shot to her feet and jumped behind him.

"Those things eat meat!?" She shouted and Flash laughed shaking his head.

"No...that's tofu they're eating. I don't know why you have to sing that jingle, but nothing of Discord's ever makes sense."

He chuckled and moved away from the area, back to the path and Twilight followed him, the blush returning to her cheeks. When they reached the path Flash turned to her and frowned slightly.

"Why are you out here at night princess? I told you I would search the gardens and you were to stay inside. The garden is really dangerous at 's when all of his most mischievous plants are awake. There are some that are trained to stop intruders, and not all of them are harmless like those vines. You could have been..." He realized his voice had grown angrier as he continued to talk and took a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn't meant to take that tone, but he had started thinking about what could happen to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just...I didn't want to sit around and wait...not if she could be in trouble...and now that you've told me about the garden I _**really **_need to find her!" Twilight said, holding her head up. He knew there would be no point in arguing, he recognized a stubborn soul when he saw one. Living with Discord long enough taught you to pick your battles.

"Fine...but stay close to me princess." He said and she nodded. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as she moved closer to him. He couldn't stop the smile that broke through though. He also couldn't deny that the magic from her horn lit the path far better than his light had.

They continued to walk in silence, not wanting to miss a sound that could be the missing mare. He was about to suggest them doubling back to another path when a sound to their right got Twilight's attention. She moved away from him, despite his warnings and called out,

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy is that you?"

Flash barely pushed her out of the way in time. He wrapped his arms around her to shield her body as they fell across the path. He stood up panting and looked back to see the giant fly trap pull itself back into its hiding spot. He turned and glared down at the mare under him.

"What did I say about staying by me!? You don't know this place like I do! I was serious about this place being more dangerous at night! Dammit Twilight you could have been hurt!"

He continued to glare down at her waiting for her to apologize for her stupidity. She just stared up at him her eyes widening. He frowned further and she swallowed then whispered,

"That's...that's the first time you've called me Twilight…"

He froze. Suddenly he was very much aware that he was standing over her and their bodies were very close. He could practically feel the heat rising from her. He blushed crimson and tried to find something to say as he continued to stare into her eyes. He soon became lost in their depths, they were the deepest purple he had ever seen.

She began to raise herself from the floor bringing herself closer to him. He subconsciously moved closer until their lips were inches from each other. She closed her eyes and he started to when a voice screamed in his head.

_Stop! What are you doing? She's a princess! You know better! _

He pulled back quickly and moved away from her, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and stared at him confused. He turned away from her to hide the blush on his face and cleared his throat.

"We should head back now...maybe someone has heard something."

She rose to her feet and he peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes and mentally groaned. She was glaring at him, a deep blush on her cheeks. She walked ahead of him without a word and he could feel the anger radiating off her and groaned, this time out loud.

_Not how I originally saw that play out in my head…way to go Flash..._

* * *

><p>Discord was surprised when he was pushed away and tripped, landing on the floor. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his back where he had landed hard. He looked up at the mare he had just been holding and was surprised to see her glaring at him, the tears back in her eyes. He looked at her confused and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.<p>

"Then why are you wasting your time with me!? Why do this to me!? If you already know who will be your queen why play these games!? Why don't you just go to your princess of choice!?"

It took his clouded brain a second to catch up and he frowned. He stood up and moved closer to her again whispering,

"You misunderstand me darling...I didn't mean...I was trying to tell you…"

He stopped unsure how to deal with her when she was still glaring at him. He had told her that he wanted _**her **_to be his queen and she had pushed him away. He had to make her see what he meant. He reached for her and was at least grateful that she didn't flinch away. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his face closer to her again.

"I'm trying to tell you my dear...that I want _**you **_to be my queen." He whispered and kissed her. Expecting her to lean into the kiss as she had before, but she surprised him by pushing him away again. This time there was pure terror in her eyes and the sight made him freeze. What was she afraid of? Of being his queen? Of being with him? Panic and self-doubt started to rise within him.

"You...you want..._**me**_ to be queen?" She whimpered and the tears were now falling down her cheeks. He stood there unsure of what to do, this quick change in emotions was confusing him and he had no idea what she was thinking. He wished she would just tell him!

_Ever hear that phrase, be careful what you wish for?_

"Discord...I can't...I'm not...y-you can't…n-not me..." She tried to say, but her voice was trembling so much she couldn't get it out. He hated to see her tears and pulled her against him, he gently stroked her mane and down her back to comfort her. He softly hushed her and whispered into her ear.

"Yes I can my darling...I want you to be my queen...I have decided that you are perfect...perfect in everyway." He pulled back and lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. He took a deep breath and said,

"Fluttershy...I love you…"

She froze again and closed her eyes, crying harder. He waited and waited...then,

"No...don't say that…please...you can't...I can't...no...I...oh no...I'm sorry Discord but...I CAN'T BE YOUR QUEEN!" She shouted and pushed him away harder, tears streaming down her face. This time he tumbled back and landed on his piano bench. He stared up in shock as she turned and flew out of the room sobbing into her hooves, slamming the door behind her.

He sat there for what felt like hours, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He didn't understand...she had responded to his kiss. He had been so sure...so sure that she…

Tears started to well in his eyes and he placed his face in his hands. He had told her he _**loved **_her and she had run from him...just like all the rest. He took in a shaking breath and felt the first tear break through. He had let himself hope again, for nothing...but then...then why...

Why had she let him kiss her if she didn't feel something for him? Why had she responded so completely to his touch? Why had she grown angry when she thought he had chosen another mare? The damn pegasus was making his head hurt and he growled. He stood up and began to pace, going over everything that had happened. Something wasn't sitting right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He growled again and mentally went over everything that had just happened.

She had been upset when he found her, told him she believed _**she **_was unworthy of _**him**_. He had wanted to tell her the opposite was true, a beast like him didn't deserve a beauty like her.

She had kissed him back, there was no denying her responses had been genuine. His own body stirred remembering her soft moans when he touched her. Even now if he ran his tongue along his lips he could still taste her. He groaned and ran his claw through his mane in frustration.

Then there was when he had said he'd found his queen, she had reacted like a jealous female and shouted at him. He still didn't understand how she could have thought he meant another mare. Why would he have kissed her if he was talking about another...females?

Finally when he had told her he wanted her as his queen she had been afraid.**That was it!** That's what wasn't sitting right with him. At first he had thought it was fear of him, his self-doubt had clouded his senses. Now he realized she had seemed more afraid of something else than what he had said. Then what she had shouted clicked in his mind and he began to hope again.

_I CAN'T BE YOUR QUEEN!_

_Of course Discord! How could you not see it, she had basically told you when you first found her. She doesn't believe she's good enough to be a queen, she thinks she too far beneath you! You can still have her if you can convince her otherwise!_

What she had rejected wasn't his love! She hadn't said she didn't love him back...of course she hadn't said she _**did **_either. However, because she hadn't said the words didn't mean there wasn't still hope right?

He grinned wider, he was too stubborn to give up on his prize. Especially when it was a mare like her. If there was still a small amount of hope that he could have her he would do everything he could to win her! She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, there was no doubt about that. Even if she said otherwise, her body had already betrayed her to him. He groaned again thinking of her body and how it had melted against his. Yes she would submit to him completely the next time. All he had to do was show her that she _**was **_his equal and that he would do anything to have her as his queen.

She would be his soon and now that he knew she felt something, he would make her admit her feelings for him. He would get her to accept his love and he would win hers in turn. He would win back his queen! Tonight wouldn't damper his resolve to have her by his side...

Still, when he had told her he loved he had hadn't expected to be shoved hadn't realized he'd have to _**convince **_her to be his queen. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head and sighed.

_Not how I originally imagined that playing out in my head…nice going Discord..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter four! WOW... that was a long one, but accomplished what I wanted. So I hope you are all enjoying this story so far and continue to love it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks to all that continue to show support!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright chapter five! Now it's time for things to get interesting, it's time for Discord to be Discord. I don't want to give too much away since that includes the next chapter as well! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please leave a Review to let me know what you think. I'm so happy at how fast this story is gaining happy followers and I want to thank all of you. *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Flash walked into Discord's chambers the next morning, slightly agitated. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He kept kicking himself for pulling away from her, he hadn't wanted to, it was just a matter of honor and duty.<p>

_Oh great...Why don't you tell her that? I'm sure that will make things all better!_

Flash grumbled under his breath. Princess Twilight had refused to talk to him the rest of the way back to her room and had slammed into it without looking at him. He was clearly in trouble, but he didn't know how to fix things this time. He could clean up Discord's messes, but his own?

He sighed and walked through the door to the king's bedchambers. Flash never knocked and Discord didn't expect him to. He looked in and was surprised to see the king still in bed. He could see the lump under the covers and a scaly tail was hanging over the edge. Usually Discord was the first to rise, sometimes awakening before the sun rose.

Flash walked to the side of the bed and nudged the sleeping draconequus in the shoulder. Discord grumbled in his sleep, but only snuggled deeper into his pillows. Flash glared at the king and nudged him harder. This time Discord's arms shot out and grabbed Flash. The king rolled over and Flash tried to struggle away from the snuggly chimera, but the king brought him closer and mumbled.

"Fluttershy...your fur is the softest I've ever felt…"

Flash froze and looked at his king, then he got a wicked idea. A way to get revenge for last night, when he hadn't told Flash he had found the mare...for several hours.

Flash suppressed his laughter and reached out with his hoof. He stroked the king's cheek and it made Discord smile in his sleep. He mumbled,

"You see my dear...I knew you would see things my way…"

Flash grinned and leaned in putting his nose against Discord's. The chimera grinned wider in his sleep, a low rumble shook the king's chest.

"Now darling Fluttershy...shall I show you just how much I love you?"

Flash laughed as hard as he could and the sound stirred the king. One eye slowly opened and when it met Flash's eyes…

"What the hell!" Discord shouted jumping away from Flash and tumbling out of bed, tangled in sheets. He hit the floor with a grunt and Flash fell backwards on the bed holding his stomach. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, Discord glared at him and growled. Flash continued to laugh until he was levitated into the air, hanging upside down in front of the king's face.

"Care to explain…" Discord grumbled and Flash grinned at him.

"What? Did I interrupt something my king?"

Discord blushed and dropped Flash to the floor who started laughing again. Discord growled and went into the sitting room of his chamber where his desk was. Flash followed, still chuckling, and watched as Discord snapped his fingers and two cups of coffee appeared on the surface. Flash stopped laughing and looked at the steaming cup with longing. Then narrowed his eyes at Discord in suspicion.

Discord saw this and chuckled, sitting in his seat and indicated for Flash to do the same,

"Don't worry. I know how sacred your first cup is. I'm not stupid enough to mess with it twice in a lifetime...I might still have a couple scars."

The two friends laughed and Flash took his seat and picked up his 'sacred' cup of coffee. He took a drink and sighed in satisfaction, he looked over to the king to find him frowning into his own cup.

"Is everything alright my lord? I would have thought you'd be in a better mood this morning as you spent more time with Miss Fluttershy." Flash said and watched as Discord's frown deepened.

"It...didn't go as well as I had planned…" Discord mumbled into his cup and he drank the entire thing. He flinched and set down the empty glass and continued to frown. Flash raised his eyebrow and waited for the king to elaborate. Discord looked over and sighed, then told him about his conversation with the mare last night.

By the end of it Flash understood why his friend was so confused.

"You told her...everything...and she refused you? No not you...she refused to be queen?"

* * *

><p>Discord stood up and began to pace around the room. He was stroking his goatee in thought and Flash sat silently drinking his coffee.<p>

"I know I can still have her...if only I can convince her that she isn't beneath me. I see her as my equal, she's perfect in everyway. She'll be a great queen to my people, she's honest, caring, kind, beautiful, and the most fascinating mare I've ever…"

"Are you sure she returns your feelings? I don't wish to be cruel my lord, but the mare did run and I don't want to see you hurt more." Flash said interrupting Discord. Discord looked over at his friend and grinned,

"Oh I know she feels something for me, even if it's not love yet...it soon will be."

Flash raised his eyebrow at this and Discord only chuckled again. He didn't want to tell his captain about the mare's reaction to him, not entirely sure why? So instead he said,

"Trust me friend...she will be mine by the end of this. I just have to show her that my affections are not misplaced, but I don't know how." Discord frowned again. It was true, he knew he could win her if he tried. Problem though was that he might scare her away and he didn't want to chance that. He wanted her to love him back, but he wanted it to be natural...he didn't want to force her to love him.

The realization of that surprised him. Usually when he wanted something this badly he would use whatever force it took to obtain it. However with this mare's love...he wanted her to give him her heart willingly. He didn't want any tricks involved, at least none that could corrupt her decision. He wanted her more than anything, but he wanted her to need him just as much. He wanted to her to stay with him because **_she_ **wanted to. Because she loved him just as desperately as he loved her. He realized suddenly…

_I don't want a queen...I want a wife!_

"Well then...what's the plan my lord?" Flash asked, bringing Discord out of his revelations. He looked at his captain, surprised to see the stallion smiling at him, as if he also realized Discord's inner thoughts. Discord shook his head to clear it and smiled at his friend.

"Same as before...only now, the rules have changed. I need to focus all my attention on this mare, which means I'll need you to be with Princess…"

"Um...stop right there...that may be a problem now...considering…" Flash said, turning his head away. A slight blush was creeping into his cheeks and it made Discord grin. He flew next to his friend,

"Oh? I thought you would jump at a chance to be with the pretty princess again. You were quite eager the last time, what makes this time any different?" Discord asked chuckling, but stopped laughing when he saw the look in his friend's eyes. Flash looked upset and hurt, the look put a stop to his teasing. He hated to see his friend upset, despite their strange relationship Flash was still the closest thing he would have to a brother.

"What happened?" Discord whispered. Flash looked back up at his king and sighed,

"She tried to kiss me last night...and I pulled away." Flash mumbled and Discord stared at him shocked. He didn't know how to respond to that so he went with disbelief.

"What? Why would you pull away when a pretty mare tried to kiss you? Seriously Flash...I'm kind of on her side in this. Why did you deny what you clearly wanted too?"

Flash glared at him, but Discord could see that he knew Discord was right. He didn't say anything and it made Discord think further. Now he had two problems to fix, he couldn't allow his friend to continue to suffer. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. He never said he wouldn't trick another mare! He grinned at his friend who was staring at him with a small amount of suspicion in his eyes. Discord patted Flash on the head and laughed,

"Don't worry friend! I know exactly how I'm going to fix this… I've got the perfect plan, trust me."

"Whenever you say that I get twice as worried…" Flash mumbled.

* * *

><p>Cadence and Rarity were quite amused as they lay on Twilight's bed and watched her pace about her room. She was mumbling under her breath and fuming, however she refused to tell any of them what had upset her so. Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie were all laying on the other bed, also watching the mare pace.<p>

However Fluttershy seemed to be distracted herself, Cadence sighed as she looked at the two mares. Since her magic was centered around love, she felt it was her royal duty to help those struggling with it. It was clear that these two mares desperately needed her help.

"Twilight calm down and tell us what's wrong." Cadence said in her calmest tone. It made the princess stop pacing, but she looked at her closed door worried. Rarity seemed to read her mind and smiled,

"Don't worry darling, Aunt Celestia is with mom in her study going over something to do with the kingdoms...I wasn't paying that much attention when mom told me. Point is, you don't have to worry about her overhearing you."

Twilight smiled and nodded, then flew to sit on the bed beside Cadence. The six mares faced each other in a small circle on the two beds. Twilight took a deep breath and told them about last night when she had gone looking for Fluttershy and ended up running into Flash. By the end of it her face was on fire, all the mares were giggling, except Fluttershy whose face was burning more so than Twilight's.

"Wait so you tried to kiss him and he pulled away?" Rarity said and Twilight nodded, frowning at the memory. She had been so humiliated when she realized she had been rejected.

"Well now sugar that doesn't mean he didn't want to?" Applejack tried to calm her friend down.

"No I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it means?" Pinkie said and Twilight buried her face in her hooves. Cadence used her magic to throw a pillow at the mare and the rest laughed.

"I can't believe I did that…" Twilight mumbled, her face still buried. She felt a gentle hoof on her head and knew it was Cadence. The older mare was more like a sister to Twilight than a cousin. She was always there to calm her fears and to help her with any troubles she may have.

"Love is a confusing thing sweetie...no pony really understands what makes us do anything when under its power."

Twilight smiled a bit at that, the princess of love would know what she was talking about.

"Fluttershy...darling are you alright?" Rarity asked and all eyes turned to look at the yellow pegasus, who was shaking. She hid her face behind her mane, but they could still see the tears falling down her cheeks. Applejack brushed away the strands and turned the mare's face to them.

"Oh sugarcube...what's wrong?" Applejack whispered and Fluttershy shut her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm...I'm fine…" She whispered, but none of them believed her. Cadence looked the most concerned. She spoke softly to the pegasus,

"Fluttershy...is it...is it the king?"

Fluttershy gasped and looked up at the princess. They were all deeply worried when they noticed the fear flash through her teal orbs. Twilight suddenly grew angry at the thought that the king had hurt her best friend.

"Fluttershy did he...did he hurt you? He hasn't...tried to force himself on you has he?" Twilight asked. Normally such a question would be strange, but she'd had to get rid of several guards who had tried just that with the mare...after Rainbow had beat the crap out of them. Fluttershy's natural beauty attracted a lot of attention and because of her status many believed she was easy prey.

Fluttershy however gasped and glared at Twilight, as if the idea was unheard of.

"Twilight, he would never do that! He's a gentlecolt inside and out! He would never force anything on me! When Discord kissed me last night I welcomed it and enjoyed it!" She covered her mouth in shock, she hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. All eyes widened and mouths fell open in shock.

None of them knew how to respond, until Cadence shouted with joy. The princess smiled at the pegasus and shouted,

"I knew it! I knew he was falling in love with you!"

Fluttershy blushed deeper and hid behind her mane again. The others looked at Cadence as if she had gone crazy. Twilight looked at her friend, who was looking even more distressed than before. If she had enjoyed the king's attentions as she said, why did she look so miserable?

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Queen Celestia came in smiling at all of them. Cadence noticed Fluttershy flinch slightly before bowing to the queen. The sight made the princess frown. Why did Fluttershy seem more nervous than usual around the alicorn?

"Hello my darling. Are you ready to go? The king has invited all of us to lunch in the gardens. He insist that we all go but…" She stopped and briefly looked at Fluttershy, again something that was not lost on Cadence.

"I told him that I was not sure all would be able to come."

_Strange...what is going on with Aunt Tia?_

Cadence thought as she watched Fluttershy visibly shrink down to the mattress. Twilight also noticed this, but misunderstood the mare's distress.

"Fluttershy are you...are you okay? You can stay behind and rest if you want...I know last night was…" She glanced at her mother quickly before turning back to her friend.

"Stressful and frightening, being lost in the gardens at night is quite the ordeal."

Fluttershy smiled gratefully at her friend for covering where she had really been last night. Fluttershy whispered and bowed to the queen,

"If...if it's alright with you…your majesty...I think some extra rest would be lovely."

The queen nodded and smiled, satisfied that the pegasus was going to listen to her advice from the night before.

"Of course...I think it's important that you keep up with your health. Twilight will need your help for the ball at the end of the week. It's going to be a very important event for her." Celestia said and the mares looked at her confused.

"Ball...what ball?" Rarity asked, her eyes glowing slightly. The others giggled, knowing that she loved formal events and was usually the one organizing them with her trusted partner, Pinkie helping.

"Yes. King Discord informed me and my sister this morning that he would want all of us to attend the Servant's Ball at the end of this week. He also hinted that he would have a very important announcement on that night. I believe he intends to announce his choice of queen that night."

They all froze at this bit of news. No doubt that's exactly what he planned to do, but after hearing what Fluttershy had just said, they all knew he wasn't planning on choosing Twilight. At least they weren't completely sure…

As much as she loved Fluttershy, Twilight also knew the mare's status and that she wouldn't make a likely choice of queen. Which meant that the king was still planning on choosing another, while toying with the mare's feelings. She was suddenly determined to have a talk with the king and to tell him to leave her friend's heart alone.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes mother." Twilight said, forcing a smile onto her face. Celestia nodded and shot one last look at Fluttershy before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Discord watched as all the mares walked across the grass towards him. He looked down at Flash who was sitting at his side, the stallion was watching the purple princess. Failing horribly at hiding his longing, Discord nudged him and chuckled when his friend blushed.<p>

"Welcome ladies! Please have a seat anywhere you choose, I have a special surprise for you!" He smiled at all of them as his eyes scanned for her. His smiled faltered for a split second when he realized the one mare he wanted to see was absent.

"Forgive me your highness...I know you wished to share this gift with all of us...but my maid was still feeling ill after last night. She sends her apologies and hopes you are not too upset." Celestia said as she sat down and indicated for Twilight to sit next to her, putting her right next to Discord. He nodded, but didn't respond, afraid that his tone would give him away. He wasn't pleased to note that Princess Fluer moved between him and Flash forcing herself next to him, sitting closer than was proper. She smiled seductively at him, but he turned away as his thoughts turned to the mare missing.

_She's ill? Did last night really upset her that much or is she just avoiding me? I'll have to find a way to get her out of that room...especially after my dreams last night._

He felt his body warm as he remembered those heated dreams of the mare. She haunted his entire night and he had awoken several times panting and sweating. He felt his body stiffen with desire and a slight shiver raced through him as he remembered her sweet lips.

_I'll deal with her later...for now...problem number two._

"Well I hope you are all in the mood for something sweet. I have invited a very special chef to bring some of his best treats for you lovely ladies. May I present Monsieur Fancy Pants." He held out his claws and the mares began to clap as the stallion came forward, using his magic to push a cart to them.

Discord noticed Luna's younger daughter stop clapping and blush at the sight of the handsome stallion.

"What have you brought me this time Monsieur? I always enjoy your creations!" Discord smiled at the chef, who bowed low to the king and blushed under the praise. Fancy Pants was one of the few ponies outside the castle to see the king. He had sworn to secrecy with the understanding that if he said anything he would lose one of his best and wealthiest clients.

"Your flattery is greatly appreciated your highness. I have brought some chocolate truffles for the young ladies."

Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide at the mention of chocolate. Her friends laughed and waited as the unicorn floated a plate to each of them. When he went to set the plate in front of Princess Rarity their eyes met and both froze. Fancy Pants stared at the mare in awe and Rarity blushed deeper under the stare. They remained like that until Queen Luna cleared her throat. Fancy Pants raised his eyes and quickly turned away from the queen's cold stare, her protectiveness had won against another suitor. Only this time her daughter sent her a quick glare at the fact.

When all the plates were set and Fancy moved to leave Discord indicated for him to come closer. He whispered into the stallion's ear,

"I want you to create a special box of these. I want the best truffles you have ever made and I will pay you double what I normally do."

Fancy's eyes widened and he nodded before rushing off to create the special order. Knowing that this extra money would be great for his shop in town. He thanked the heavens again for the mistake in translation that had brought his carriage to Draconia. Especially now that he had met possibly the most beautiful mare he had ever seen.

Discord turned back to the mares as they bit into the special delicacies. All mares sighed in pleasure at the delicious treats. He was pleased to see that even Luna and Celestia closed their eyes in bliss. He smiled and looked down to the princess sitting next to him.

"Princess Twilight, how are you enjoying the truffles?"

"Oh they are delicious! I have read so many books about them and have always wanted to try them, but never found a chef who knew how to make them." She sighed in happiness and took another truffle off her plate.

"You should read a new book called 'Choclate is the Way to My Heart' it is a lovely tale…" Discord asked and Flash started choking on one of his truffles. Discord slapped his tail against his friend's back to dislodge the stuck piece. Flash took in a deep breath and rasped,

"I'm sure she isn't interested…"

Twilight glared at Flash and the sight made Discord chuckle again. She turned back to him and smiled,

"Do you happen to have it? I would love to borrow it if you wouldn't mind."

Discord grinned wider and Flash groaned, hiding his blush having realized where this was going. Discord smiled at his captain and thought,

_Payback is a nasty sting my friend._

"Of course I have it...in fact I have all the books written by this author. He happens to be one of my favorites. His romances are just as good and thrilling as his mysteries are."

Twilight tilted her head in interest,

"Oh? It is rare indeed to find an author who can write two genres so well...most choose to stay in one that is comfortable. Who is this author, maybe I have heard of him?"

Flash sent his king a death glare and hissed under his breath, and Fluer being so close to Discord also heard it.

"Don't you dare…"

She frowned at the stallion then looked up at the king and noticed a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked at his captain. Fluer realized the two were up to something and she wasn't sure if it would work alongside her plans.

Discord turned back to the princess and nodded,

"In fact yes...you have heard of him...and talked to him on several occasions. You are, in fact, currently **_sitting_ **with him." He pointedly looked at Flash who put a hoof against his face and groaned. Twilight turned incredulous eyes to the stallion, he blushed deeper when she looked at him. She said, with a hint of awe in her voice,

"You...Captain...you're also an author?"

Flash groaned again and sent one more glare at Discord before turning to answer the princess.

"Yes and no Princess Twilight. It is a hobby of mine and every time I finish one of my works, King Discord uses his magic to turn it into a book. Only a few have actually been copied and sent outside of Draconia, most sit inside the library you were in last night." By the end of it his face was on fire and Twilight was looking at him differently. Then she smiled and began to hop up and down.

"Oh please let me read some! I love to meet new authors and see all their creations! Oh my gosh! If there are some that are only here I have to read them now! Please show me them I have to see them I have to…" She stopped realizing all were staring at her with mixed reactions. Flash was glowing at the thought that she wanted to read his work, Discord was chuckling at the success of his plan, Fluer was grinning at the fact that she may have one less to compete with, and her mother was frowning at her.

She blushed and cleared her throat then turned to the king,

"Um...that is...if you will allow me to read them your majesty...I would like to start with the one you suggested."

"NO!" Flash shouted and then blushed when all turned to him. He hung his head and said,

"Forgive me your highness...I did not mean to shout. It was out of line but...well...that particular book isn't...it's not finished."

"Nonsense...you gave it to me yesterday and I transformed it into reading material. I have to say it is definitely your best work my friend."

"I didn't give it to you...you took it from my desk and read it...I planned on changing the ending." Flash growled at the king through clenched teeth. Discord waved his paw dismissively,

"No, I like the ending as it is. Besides I have already put it in my library so there's no point in hunting it down and changing it back."

"You've what! But...but…no you can't...I have to get that book!" Flash shouted, shooting into the air and taking off towards the castle. The mares stared after him in wonder and Cadence turned back to the king and asked,

"Is it really that bad?"

Discord's grin widened and he looked down at Princess Twilight,

"I don't know...why don't you tell me?" He pulled his tail from behind his back and dropped the book into her hooves. She smiled as she saw it was the one he had said, the one Flash was currently intent on finding and hiding. She smiled up at the king and he winked at her.

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends were sitting on the second bed in Cadence's and Rarity's room. Cadence was sitting on the other bed facing them and reading the novel out loud. They had decided to read the book after dinner, each one having a hard time not giggling at Flash's pouting face. He must have realized that the king had hidden the novel, or worse given it to them as he had.<p>

Now as Cadence's voice soothed out the beautiful words all six mares, yes six, they had convinced Rainbow to join them. Even though she had been dragged in kicking and screaming, she was now leaning in just as the others were.

"Dashing ran faster and faster determined to stop Jewel from leaving...he had to let her know the truth. He had to tell her he loved her." Cadence said and all of the mares sighed. Cadence smiled at Twilight, wondering if the mare saw in the story what she did.

"He could see the carriage carrying her away in the distance. He shouted her name 'Jewel! Wait!' It was no use though, the carriage was too far away and only getting further."

Cadence stopped having reached the end of the chapter and set the book down to take a break. She smiled in thanks when Applejack handed her a glass of warm tea.

Fluttershy sniffled and Rarity passed her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Oh poor Dashing...he told her he didn't love her, why would he lie to her like that?" Rarity said as she wiped her eyes again.

"But...he did it to protect her. After all he's just a country stallion and she's the daughter of the Baron. He understood how things work in society." Rainbow said and received a glare from Rarity.

"I don't think it should matter your status. Love is love! Like chocolate cake, it's for everypony!" Pinkie shouted and licked her lips. The others laughed at a typical Pinkie saying. While it was silly and made you laugh, it was also very insightful and made you think deeper about it .

Twilight looked at the book and thought about the stallion that had written it. Flash was very talented and she wondered why he hadn't wanted her to read it?

"Well my throat feels better, shall I continue or…"

"Yes!" They all shouted and laughed. Cadence smiled and used her magic to bring the book to her again and turned to where she had left off.

"Alright let's see...ah here we are. Dashing knew it wasn't hopeless, that all was not lost…"

* * *

><p>Discord sat at his piano and played a gentle tune. One that deeply reminded him of his darling Fluttershy. He looked at the box of truffles that Monsieur Fancy Pants had dropped off. He smiled thinking about how he would present the treats to the mare. She would be surprised, that was sure, he just hoped she accepted them. He closed his eyes and let his mind dream of what could happen.<p>

He would take her into his arms, feeling her body shiver against his. He would enjoy tasting her sweet lips again. Maybe this time he would be able to taste more of her. He grinned at the idea and his fingers moved against the keys with more intensity as he thought of unleashing his built up passions.

The door banged against the wall, quickly shattering Discord's imaginings and he turned growling. Flash was standing in the doorway glaring at him. Discord grinned and stood up from the bench.

"Ah Flash what can I…"

He was knocked back as Flash flew at him. He landed on his back with the stallion above him glaring.

"Where is it?! I have torn every room apart! Where the hell did you put it?" Flash shouted and Discord grinned wider, knowing exactly what the captain was so distressed over.

"Oh in a place where it will be greatly appreciated." Discord chuckled and Flash noticeably paled. Then he whispered,  
>"You didn't...please tell me you didn't…"<p>

"I can't, because I did." Discord laughed as he pushed Flash off of him. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked down at his captain and the stallion was standing there, still as stone. Discord rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back. Then he moved to the piano again and picked up the box of truffles.

"If you're so worried...why don't you go with me to pick it up? I have a special delivery to make anyways, you could always tag along." Discord grinned at his friend again and the captain looked back. He glared at the chimera and growled,

"If you have made me a laughing stock amongst those mares...I swear Discord...you can find yourself a new captain." Flash walked ahead of Discord, who looked no less worried. He knew his plan would prove to be a success, Princess Twilight was a bookworm. Show her another kindred spirit and she would see it, Discord planned to make Twilight forget Flash's mistake last night by giving her the book. Which only an idiot wouldn't be able to see was Flash's heart on a page.

"Don't worry friend...I have the utmost confidence that all will turn out as planned." Discord chuckled, following his friend down the hallway. As they reached the door, he noticed that his friend was shaking, slightly nervous. Discord placed his paw on top of his friend's head and grinned down in support. Flash couldn't help but smile and nodded.

Discord raised the same paw and knocked. There was a definite hush, then the door opened and Applejack bowed backing away. Discord smiled and walked around the door and looked for the rest of the mares. Applejack noticed this and nodded her head to the room. She trotted ahead of them as they entered, he felt his own heart beat faster.

When he walked through the door his eyes instantly went to hers. He smiled at the reminder of how beautiful she was. She blushed when she saw it was him and hid behind her mane, the action was too adorable and Discord chuckled.

"Good evening ladies. I take it that you are enjoying the read?" He bowed and asked indicating towards Cadence who was still levitating the book in front of her. All the mares, except Fluttershy who chose to continue to hide, nodded.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Princess Rarity said, wiping away her tears. He chuckled and looked behind him, and frowned confused when he didn't see Flash behind him. The coward was still standing outside the door, so Discord decided to get the truth for him now.

"What about you Princess Twilight, after all it was you who showed the most interest in it?"

Twilight looked at the book happily and sighed,

"It is the perfect mix of drama and romance. I'm loving it even though I haven't reached the ending. I'm hoping that Jewel sees what Dashing has done and goes back to him. No matter the difference in their status, they really do love each other and deserve to be together. They're love is true and I hope Jewel sees this."

"He hopes you do too." Discord muttered looking at Fluttershy again.

"What?" Twilight asked confused and he waved his paw, shaking his head. He smiled and glanced behind him.

"Well maybe you lovely ladies would like to give the praise to the one who deserves it. Captain?"

Flash growled at having been pointed out, but came into the room obediently. He bowed and muttered,

"My lord?"

His head shot up though when all the mares started applauding. They were all smiling at him as they clapped and it made him blush a bright red.

"Oh Captain Flash this is the most charming tale I have ever had the pleasure of reading!" Cadence said as she smiled sweetly at him. She winked and said,  
>"I really enjoy the romance between Jewel and Dashing…"<p>

He flushed deeper, realizing the princess knew exactly what the story was about. Discord chuckled and patted his friend's head again. Then he turned to the other reason he was there.

"Miss Fluttershy...I was so sorry to hear you weren't feeling well enough to come to the picnic. I would hate for a pretty thing like you to miss out on such a rare treat, so I had the chef make a special batch...all for you." He said as he moved closer, he bowed to her and held out the box of truffles. She blushed crimson when she met his eyes and he grinned. She took the box with shaking hooves and he reached out to take one making her squeak in surprise.

Then with all the other mares watching he bent and placed a kiss on her hoof. She took in a deep breath and he smiled at her, whispering in his most charming voice.

"I hope you are feeling better my darling...I would love it if you could join me tomorrow for another stroll through my gardens?"

Fluttershy froze and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Discord continued to stay there with her hoof in his hand waiting for her response. He was starting to think that this may not go as planned.

"Um...well...I don't think…" She began and his spirits sank. Then he was saved as Princess Cadence and Princess Rarity shouted,

"She'll be there!"

He grinned wider and kissed her hoof again,

"I look forward to it my dear." He stood up and bowed to all the ladies again. When he turned to leave he slapped Flash in the back of the head with his tail. Flash growled, but got the king's meaning when he looked into Discord's eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at Princess Twilight.

"Um...Princess...if you...if you like this one so much...I can...I can help you find the others tomorrow? If you wish it your highness."

Twilight frowned and started to object when Rarity's hoof covered her mouth and again her and her sister answered for the mare.

"She'd love to!"

Flash blushed, but nodded and followed his king out. When they were in the hallway Flash flew up and kicked Discord in the side. Discord howled in pain and grabbed his side, glaring at the pony.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled and Flash narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know what that was for. Why did you give her that damn novel? You know I didn't plan on turning it into an actual novel! Now look at what happened…"  
>"Yes Flash...what happened? Did you or did you not just win a second chance with the princess? " Discord grinned again and rubbed his side, wincing slightly, he had kicked him pretty hard...luckily Discord healed quickly. Flash stopped when he thought about it and Discord knew his friend would realize what had just happened. How he actually owed Discord a thank you.<p>

"You...you planned this...all of this? Even me asking her to…"

"Finally catching up huh kid." Discord wrapped his arm around his friend and moved him over to one of the windows.

"Indeed. You may be my better in many things Flash, but when it comes to subtle manipulation I will always win! I am the King of Mindgames...and no pony can ever resist my talents." He laughed at the shocked look on Flash's face. Then the stallion shook his head and joined in the laughter,

"I don't know if you're mad or brilliant!"

"Maybe I'm just brilliantly mad!?" Discord said and the two continued to laugh. Once again their strong friendship helping them in the end.

* * *

><p>"What did you just do?" Twilight shouted once the king and Flash had left and Rarity had removed her hoof. Rarity and Cadence smiled at their cousin and shrugged. Twilight shouted in frustration and buried her head under a pillow. Rainbow was the next to speak up as she went to leave,<p>

"You two may have just caused more trouble than you know." She shook her head and walked out. Cadence called after the mare,  
>"Don't you want to know what happens to Jewel and Dashing? We only have one more chapter!"<p>

There was a long pause and then the mare walked back in head held high, eyes closed and a bright blush to her cheeks.

"I'm only staying to help my distressed princess with the problem you two have just given her." Rainbow said and all of them stared at her, even Twilight peeked out from under the pillow smiling at the embarrassed mare.

"Pig Feathers…" Applejack coughed into her hoof and it caused all of them to laugh. Rainbow glared at them and tried to get things back on topic.

"Seriously though princesses, why did you not only volunteer Twilight to go with the captain, but also Fluttershy with that beast?"

They gasped at the word and Fluttershy even frowned at her friend. She gave Rainbow a stern look and said,

"I appreciate your concern friend...but you shouldn't talk about him like that. He's nothing but a gentlecolt. He's been very kind to me..." She whispered as she stroked the box of treats. Twilight looked out further from under her pillow and stared at her friend worried.

"So...so you're okay with going with him? I can make an excuse for you tomorrow if you want?"  
>"No Twilight...this is something that Fluttershy has to deal with, right dear." Cadence spoke softly to the mare. Fluttershy looked up at the princess and sighed, nodding.<p>

"But Cadence…" Twilight tried to say, but Cadence placed a gentle hoof on her cousin's shoulder and smiled. She then reminded all of them who she was with what she said next.

"Twilight...both you and Fluttershy are going through the same thing right now. You will each have to work through these troubles on your own. None of us will be able to make a decision for you. This is one decision in which you have to listen to your heart over your head."

Twilight and Fluttershy both frowned and Cadence hoped they listened to her. She didn't want to tell them, but the negative auras they were both sporting was weakening her own magic. Her magic thrived on love and passion, but shrivelled under lost love and broken hearts. At the moment, both mares were so confused in their feelings that it was giving poor Cadence a headache. Cadence smiled and turned the page on the book and said,

"Well let's finish this chapter then and see how the two lovers fair. I hope that this story has a happy ending." She wasn't just talking about the book either.

Both mares that would have to deal with their confusing hearts had one last thought.

Fluttershy thought to herself,

_I have to make Discord understand...I have to make sure he knows we can't be together. That even though my heart foolishly wants him it can never be. That I can never be his queen because just like Dashing I'm too far beneath him...even if that means lying to him just as Dashing did…but...that hadn't turned out so good for him? Maybe...maybe for just a little while I should be like Jewel...and pretend status doesn't matter? Yes, maybe for this week alone...I can give into my love and enjoy the time I have with Discord._

At the same time Twilight was thinking,

_Even if I give into what my heart wants it will never come true. Just like Jewel, I have responsibilities that have to be met. I can't run away from them just because my heart was foolish enough to fall in love with a stallion it can't have. Mother would react far worse than Jewel's father had if she found out I was chasing after a common stallion...but...what if...just like Jewel...I can pretend for just a little while? Yes maybe I will enjoy this small bit of freedom for as long as I can._

After both had finished settling their inner turmoil, and both having come to the conclusion that for now...as long as it lasted. They would pretend to be somepony else and they would enjoy being with the ones their hearts wanted. Now the only catch was...

_Mother/Celestia can't find out…_

* * *

><p>Fluer was walking into her room humming to herself. She no longer had to worry about the king. The beast would choose her now that it was obvious Princess Twilight was interested in his captain. Based on the fact that the king seemed to be encouraging this meant he wasn't interested in Twilight anymore.<p>

She smiled as she got into bed for a refreshing night of rest. She thought of the king and how he had seemed pleased to have her near him. When she had sat so close to him, she had felt him stiffen and then his eyes had gotten a far away look. She also noticed something close to desire flash in them and he had shivered. Yes, she was winning over the king and she may be able to accomplish her goals without having to let the beast touch her.

"Everything is going according to plan then?" Blueblood came into the room and grinned at her. She smiled at him and decided to drop the guise while they were alone.

"Yes my pet...everything is going perfectly." She purred and her eyes flashed a quick green before returning to their normal lavender. Blueblood grinned wider then looked at the door.

"Do you think any of them suspect us?"

She laughed at this and shook her head,

"Nonsense, no one suspects anything. I doubt the queen has even noticed we're missing." Fluer giggled at this, but Blueblood came over to her and covered her mouth, glaring.

"Do not jinx such things you fool. The last thing we want is for her to realize what we're doing!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fluer slapped his hoof away and then grinned,

"She'll never figure it out until it's too late...the fool has ruined our kingdom with her attempts to take Equestria. It's because of her that we are dying out, well no more. I'm done taking her orders...I thought you were too." She purred, running her tongue along his throat. Blueblood shivered and glared down at her.

"Do not think you can distract me...you know as well as I do that…" He hissed and his eyes flashed green as she nipped his throat. She grinned again and licked her lips which made him growl.

"You are a temptress...but it's what I love about you." He grinned and kissed her. She purred again and returned the kiss. He ran his hoof along her body and she shivered, then he pulled away and growled at her.

"I meant what I said before, he doesn't touch you...understand me witch?" He hissed at her again as he moved behind her. She pouted back at him and shook her flank slightly.

"Of course my love...you know you're the only one I desire...the king is merely my pawn to take the kingdom that my mother denies me." She hissed anger making her eyes turn back to their original green, with the red slits. The sight made his blood race and he grinned at her. He hissed low as he moved closer, still in his pony form,

"All hail our queen...Black Widow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter five! Yes I've decided to have Cadence as the background agent that will help the pairs to realize they deserve to be together. Also yes I'm sorry for dragging you through that stuff with Fluer only for it not to be Fluer! This was always going to happen and I decided not to wait to long to give the reveal. Now I won't completely tell you want she's after until the right time, however I think most of you can guess ;) I hope you are all enjoying this story and continue to enjoy it. I'm pretty happy with it so far.<strong>

**Oh and a side note...for those that have read my mending series, my OC Kibou has been drafted into another story by the poison rose called Apex. The first chapter is up and it's really good so I would like you to show your support to this writer if you get a chance!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. So this chapter will be all Fluttercord and through Discord's POV. Next will be Flashlight...or whatever those two are called lol... Alright I'm hoping that this works out the way I planned? Just a heads up it's going to get pretty heated again between our heroes! Just make sure to skip the 'XOXO' if you don't want to read. Again I know I'm going to be referring to parts that ponies don't have but trying to do that made my brain hurt so bear with me. I hope that you are all enjoying this and I don't want to say more and chance ruining it ;) so please enjoy and review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord took in a deep breath and lifted his claws to knock at the door. He waited for a few minutes not hearing anything. He started to frown when the door opened a crack and Pinkie stuck her head out.<p>

"Oh no! You're earlier your majesty!" She shouted and glared at him slightly. He shook his head at the shock of finding the other maid in this room and smiled. He checked a clock on the opposite wall and grinned,

"Actually I'm right on time…"

"NO! I CHANGED MY MIND! I **CAN'T** DO THIS!" They heard her high voice and the sound of something crashing. Discord frowned and tried to see into the room around the mare, but she stood up and blocked his view. She smiled and said,

"Will you excuse me your highness for one teeny-tiny second?" The door slammed in his face and he scratched his head. Then he put his ear to the door and heard scuffling inside, he also heard the distinct voice of Princess Cadence.

"Flutter...you can't...get back here! Sweetie please, he's out there waiting for you!"

"HE'S WHAT!? OH NO...NO I CAN'T!"

"Applejack grab her!"

He pulled back and chuckled, it seems the mare in question was suddenly getting cold hooves to see him. Normally this would upset him, but for some reason it only amused him, he couldn't exactly explain why. He felt like giving the princess a hand and opened the door. He walked in and took two steps when a yellow blur ran into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling back, instantly his body reacted to her. She looked up at him with her wide teal eyes and gasped at being held by him.

His heart began to race as he stared into her beautiful face, he brushed a few stray strands away from her face and she shivered in response. He smiled, just as he thought,

_No matter how much she protests...she wants me just as much._

"Are you ready to go my dear?" He whispered and she blushed, then nodded and he let her go so she could hover next to him. He turned to see the other three mares from before panting in the doorway. Cadence then held her head high and smiled in triumph at the pair.

"Enjoy the gardens Fluttershy." The princess said as she winked and Fluttershy blushed. Discord met the princess' eyes and she winked at him too, he grinned, realizing he somehow had made another ally in this battle. Just to be sure though,

"Will Princess Twilight be okay with me stealing you away for the afternoon my dear?"

Fluttershy looked away, hiding behind her mane and didn't answer, but Cadence did.

"Oh I think she'll be okay, after all I have a feeling she'll be spending most of her time today in the library. After the last novel, all of us are anxious to read more."

Again he chuckled and took Fluttershy's hoof and tucked it into his arm, loving the way that motion just felt so right. He smiled at the pretty mare beside him, then gave a small bow of his head to the others in the room.

"Excellent...shall we be on our way then my dear?" He purred to her and she blushed deeper, but gave him a bright smile that melted his heart.

"Yes your highness…" She whispered and her soft voice caressed his already sensitive skin. He nodded and led her out of the room and towards the gardens, he only hoped that once they were alone she would say his name and not his title.

_You mean like your dreams?_

He mentally swatted the thought away, not needing those kinds of thoughts clouding his mind at the moment. He looked down and admired the mare on his arm, she was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. She was a natural beauty, like the many roses in his garden. Once they were outside, he noted how true that comparison was. When she was outside, walking in the sun's light she was absolutely **_radiant_**. Her soft, yellow fur glowed and her beautiful, pink mane shimmered in the bright light. She looked like a goddess and Discord felt himself falling further under her spell. Even the simple, white dress she wore only enhanced her beautiful looks.

"Hmm the air is so refreshing…" She said and her voice brought him out of his thoughts once again. He smiled down at her and led her down one of the covered paths, planning on taking her to a secluded area that held a surprise just for her. He had added this particular area after realizing his love for her, he wanted to show her what she meant to him.

"So...Miss Fluttershy…"

"Oh...you...you can just...call me Fluttershy...if you want to…" She whispered and blushed again. His smile widened and his heart skipped a beat,

"Of course...Fluttershy...do you know much about gardens?"

She nodded and smiled up at him, her eyes shining just as they had the first night in his music room. It seems he had found her favorite interest, which would work perfectly with his surprise.

"Oh yes! I adore flowers and gardening, but I love animals even more. I love being able to help those poor creatures that are unable to help themselves. Back home, when I'm not helping at the castle I go to visit my mother. She owns this cute little cottage in Ponyville still, even with how Princess Fleur and King Blueblood treat everypony...She cares for so many animals there, I love all of them so much. It seems like some days I can actually **_talk_ **to them...but that's silly...oh my...I'm sorry your highness...I didn't mean to ramble so much...I just...I…"

He stopped walking and lifted her chin with his claws to make her look at him. He smiled softly at her and chuckled.

"My darling Fluttershy...you never have to apologize to me for anything. I love to hear you speak so passionately about something so wonderful. It only shows me that I was correct in saying what a kind heart you have. You truly are perfect my dear." He leaned closer to her, his claws still holding her chin. Her eyes widened and when his lips were inches from hers, she turned away blushing. He stopped and sighed, then pulled his head back and smiled again.

"Come...I have something to show you." He whispered and started them walking again. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her frowning. He felt his chest tighten, she had pulled away from him this time. He wondered if she was trying to tell him that she wasn't interested?

_Don't lose hope yet Discord. The battle's not over until the cotton candy cloud runs out of chocolate milk._

He grinned at the thought, he looked down and Fluttershy again and she looked even more upset. He wanted to see that smile again so he asked,

"So this cottage...is that where you grew up?"

She jumped as if she had been deep in thought and smiled again, not as brightly as before, but he was happy to see even a small smile once again.

"Yes...Although I didn't enjoy going into town, I love that cottage and my mother. When my father passed away...my mother worked twice as hard to keep it. It's also the reason I left to Canterlot and took a job with the princess. It was the best decision I could have made, I met Twilight and she's like a sister to me...and now my mother doesn't have to worry about keeping the cottage...unless…" She stopped and frowned again, he looked down at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he frowned as well and said,

"Unless what my dear? Is your mother facing financial troubles? If she is I would be happy to..."

"Oh no...I mean...well not exactly...it's nothing to trouble yourself with my lord...it's just...well Ponyville's taxes seem to be raising rapidly each month and...and even with my help...sometimes my mother has a hard time...she has her animals too and they require special items sometimes...but really your majesty it's nothing to worry about. We have always made it work." She said with a bright, optimistic smile, he frowned further.

From what he had heard Princess Fleur and Blueblood spent money as if they had an endless amount. From what Fluttershy had just told him the opposite was true, most likely the two were keeping the money they took from citizens for themselves and not putting any back into their lands. He growled low at the thought, everything he had he put back to those who relied on him. He would have to find a way to help that kingdom without it looking like direct interference. Another problem for another day though…he stopped walking and turned to face her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and said,

"Well my dear...I just want you to know that...if there is ever **_anything_** I can do for your mother...or you...all you have to do is ask."

She smiled up at him, some tears in her eyes and the sight made his chest twist. He reached up and wiped away the tears, hating to see them in her gorgeous eyes, then he rested his claws against her cheek. It was an instinctive move, one he did without thinking.

Fluttershy's eyes widened again, but this time she didn't pull away or flinch at his touch. That fact alone made his heart rate triple, she didn't seem disgusted at having his claws touching her fur. If anything, he could swear her breathing was becoming more rapid.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<p>

"Th-thank you...Discord..." She whispered and the sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver through his body. He let out a small groan and took a step towards her, but this time she didn't pull away, instead she lifted her head up to meet him. He placed his lips over hers and sighed, he loved how they softened beneath his. She let out a small moan too, as if she had been secretly waiting for this again, just as he had. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, feeling her small frame mold against his long one. He groaned again against her mouth and moved his claws up into her hair, tangling his talons in the long locks.

She gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue along her lips. She shivered and melted in his arms, he couldn't help but grin. He deepened the kiss further, tasting all that she was offering him as she opened for him. He moaned when he felt her small tongue slide tentatively against his and along his lips.

Her hooves moved to his shoulders and then down along his chest, even that gentle touch set him on fire. He growled and swung around with her still in his arms, he then had her pressed against one of the trees lining the path. He moved his hands down along her waist, feeling her shiver under his touch. He moved to her neck, wanting to taste her sweet skin again after having dreamt of it these past few nights.

He nibbled on her neck and she let out a tiny squeak, the sound made his ear twitch and he growled again. He gently ran his tongue along the soft length and up to her soft ear, running it along the lobe. She whimpered and in the softest voice whispered,

"Discord…"

Hearing his name again spoken like that sent a fog running through his brain. He left her neck and returned to capture her lips again. She moaned in appreciation as he began to ravish her mouth. His hands were slowly moving down her waist, over her hips and down her thighs. She gasped again at the sensation and moaned his name, he felt as if his heart would explode. If she breathed his name like that once more he would definitely keel over from a heart attack. He felt himself growing more lost within the thick fog of desire. Some sane part of his brain managed to break through the fog and told him to stop.

_You love this mare right? This isn't how she deserves to be treated! You're out in the open for crying out loud!_

XOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p>He stopped and pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. He looked down at this beautiful mare who he intended to make his queen, to make his wife...She was also breathing heavy and her face was deeply flushed. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and there was no mistaking the fire burning in their depths. He chuckled, happy that she had been enjoying it just as much as he had.<p>

"Fluttershy...this is...this is not what I meant...to happen…" He said, taking deep breaths trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. He grinned at her and reached up to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed, the sound made his heart jump. He groaned, closing his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes to stare into hers,

"My darling...beautiful Fluttershy...what are you doing to me?" He gave her another soft kiss which she returned earnestly. He pulled back and sighed again, he smiled down at her and then pulled away from her completely, afraid of what would happen if they stayed the way they currently were. She seemed confused at the lost contact, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My dear...I must apologize...I'm afraid that I...well...you may be afraid of me after hearing this but…" He stopped and looked back at her. She was staring at him completely lost, he sighed and stepped closer to her again. He took both her hooves in his hands and smiled down at her. She began to blush deeper, he didn't know how much more she could blush before her fur would remain a permanent red. The sight made him chuckled again and he bent to kiss her hooves. He looked back into her eyes and tried to explain himself,

"I hadn't planned on...um...'attacking' you my love...I'm sorry if I scared you at all...but I can't...I can't seem to control myself around you. Forgive me my dear...you deserve better than the way I've just treated you."

She frowned up at him and then surprised him when her lips twitched and she let out a full laugh. It rang through the gardens and he was sure he could hear birds answering the angelic voice. He smiled at her then bowed and said,

"So I take it my lady is not too upset with me?"

She giggled again at him and answered,

"No...not at all...I...I actually...en-enjoyed it when...you…" She stopped and hid behind her mane as her blush spread further along her face. He stood up again and smiled, he held out his arm for her to take. Which she did willingly, she seemed much more relaxed now and it made his heart warm to see her eyes shining at him.

He only hoped that soon those gorgeous orbs would be shining with love. He continued on their walk, the whole time listening to her tell him about her childhood. He found himself growing more interested in her and her past. He wanted to know as much about her as he possibly could. Never had he felt like this, he didn't even know that much about Flash before the stallion had come to the castle. He looked up as they neared his surprise for her. He stopped suddenly and she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

_My word, she is so adorable when she does that!_

He resisted the urge to kiss her again, knowing this time he may not stop. He grinned,

"Close your eyes darling…"

"Huh...my eyes? Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you...let's just say...it's my way of telling you how I see you." He grinned at the blush that returned to her cheeks, she closed her eyes and when he was sure that she wasn't peeking he took her hooves. He pulled her forward slowly, they passed through a curtain of vines and into a secluded part of the gardens. He pulled her to the center, then turned her so her back was to him. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear,

"Ok my love...look…"

She opened her eyes slowly and then covered her mouth with a gasp. All around them were roses, every color you could think of was present. Flying among the flowers were thousands of butterflies, all enjoying the garden's calmness. Off to the right was a small waterfall that fell into a small pond. The garden was beautiful and serene, just as his darling love was. She made him feel relaxed and happy whenever she was near him, he hoped that she would realize that with how the garden made her feel.

She looked all around and then slowly turned to face him, her eyes were shining with tears again as she smiled up at him.

"Oh Discord...this is...this is...so relaxing and...beautiful…" She whispered, he cupped her cheeks and whispered,

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are. Fluttershy...**_this_ **is how you make me feel. This is why I want you so much...why I need you as my queen...tell me you understand my darling...please…" He had moved closer to her as he said this and he noticed her swallow. She looked up with large, frightened eyes. It was seeing that fear which doused the fire inside him. He dropped his hands and pulled away from her.

He turned his back and growled softly to himself, he didn't understand. She responded to him every time he touched her. She seemed so happy when she was around him, just as he was with her. So...so why was it every time he mention making her his queen she panicked?

He slammed a fist against a nearby tree and heard her whimper behind him. He turned and saw her hiding behind her mane, there were tears running down her cheeks and he felt awful for frightening her.

"Oh my dear...I'm...I'm sorry…" He went to her and pulled her into his arms, she came willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace. He held her close and began to gently stroke her mane.

She shook her head and cried,

"You have nothing to be sorry about it's...it's...not your fault...I'm sorry Discord but...I still can't be your queen...no matter how I…" She stopped, but he understood what she was about to say.

_No matter how I want it._

He frowned as he continued to stroke her mane, she still refused to accept his offer...to accept him.

He pulled back from her, but kept his arms around her. He sighed,

"Fluttershy...why...why don't you want to be my queen? What can I do to make you see that you're perfect?"

She shook her head and pulled out of his hold. She flew by the pond and sat down on the grass, her back to him. He silently moved up behind her and heard her sniffling. He knelt to the grass and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me love...please...I just want to understand…" He whispered to her, hoping that she would at least give him a clue. Something for him to work with, something he could use.

"I'm not a princess…" She whispered and it shocked him so much he couldn't respond. If that was the only…

"I'm not a princess, I'm just a plain mare...Discord how...how can I rule anything? You keep telling me I'm perfect to be queen, but...but I'm not!"

She turned to face him and he was saddened to see the hurt in her eyes and she was crying harder than before. He hated to see her this upset, but at least now he knew what she was afraid of, why she was so reluctant to be his queen.

"Fluttershy...you don't have to be a princess in order to be perfect...look at me...I...I wasn't a prince before I created this kingdom. I need you because you can take care of my people, give them what they need. I need a mare that can love my people unconditionally. A queen who is kind and compassionate to all those around her...tell me...am I wrong in thinking you are that kind of mare?"

She shook her head and said,

"No...not really...but Discord...there's so much more to this...more at stake...you said that the mare you choose...she will have access to your wealth right?"

He frowned at the mention of his money, she had never mentioned it before, it was one of the reasons he found her fascinating. She seemed unfazed by his wealth, as if it didn't matter...as if **_he_ **was the only thing that mattered.

He loved her for making him feel like more than his crown. Could he have been wrong before thinking that she was different? It hurt him to even consider that...

"Yes...I did say that. As incentive for the princesses to come here...but...but what does that have…"

"Everything Discord...I don't need your wealth...but...but there are those out there that do. Queen Celestia's people...Canterlot is in dire need of the funds you can give them. I can't be so selfish and expect you to give me everything when I don't need it, but they do...Discord...that's why I can't be your queen."

Her words, they meant more to him than she would ever know. If he thought he loved her before, now he was completely at her mercy. At that moment his heart pledged it's undying loyalty to her. He metaphorically fell at her feet, ready to worship the ground she stood upon. This amazing mare...he had just been doubting her and she proved him **_completely_ **wrong. She was refusing him because of his wealth, because she believed there were others that deserved it more.

He chuckled at the absurdness of it, this was what had held her back. This was why she had tortured him so, if she really wanted him to help Canterlot all she had to do is ask.

_Wait that's it...if I tell her that I will still help Canterlot...will she agree then?_

"Fluttershy...that doesn't mean _**you **_can't be my queen." He whispered and she looked up at him shocked. He grinned at her and stroked her cheek, then he whispered the most obvious fact in the world.

"I said the mare that marries me and becomes my queen will have access to my wealth and be able to do with it as she wishes. What's to stop you from giving it to Canterlot?"

She froze again and opened her mouth, then closed it. She seemed stunned and he chuckled at how cute she looked. His spirits began to lift as he felt he was finally going to win his...she shook her head and looked up at him sadly.

"That doesn't mean I'll be a good queen...or that...or that you'll want me later on, after the...this passion goes away...I mean Discord...we've known each other for what, two days? How can you expect us to marry after such a short time."

_Because I love you with my whole heart. I don't care how long we've known each other, my heart wants you and only you. I can't imagine going a day without seeing your beautiful smile or feeling you in my arms. I need you by my side forever, I can't ever let you go…_

"Discord...I just don't think...I don't think I feel that way yet…"

His heart sank at her words...he had finally gotten his answer. She may feel something towards him but it wasn't...it wasn't...he turned his face away from her and whispered,

"You don't love me...do you?"

"No…"

He flinched with his eyes shut and didn't see the guilt flash across her eyes. Or the way she started to retract what she said. He stood up and turned away from her, his heart dropping to the floor, but he had to admit one thing. **_She was right_**. They didn't know each other that well, but that didn't mean what he felt for her wasn't real. He loved her, completely and truly...he'd never love another as he did her. He was starting to see that Dashing in Flash's tale wasn't just a rendering of the stallion, it was also one of Discord. Now he understood what Flash had said that morning, when Discord had been teasing him over his newest novel

_You know that this story isn't just about **my** heart right? _

He looked back at her, she was still sitting in the grass her head hung as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Even like this she was so beautiful, he had to have her. He couldn't let her slip away from him like this. He had to find a way...

He thought of another idea, something that was risky and would most likely come back to bite him, but he had to try. He went back to where she was sitting and grabbed her hooves, slowly lifting her up. She spread her wings and hovered in front of him, looking slightly confused at the soft smile he was giving her. He pulled her to him and placed his lips over her soft ones. She relaxed under his kiss and he sighed. Then he pulled back from her and reached up to wipe away her tears. He whispered,

"My darling Fluttershy...you have to know that I still want you to be my queen more than anything, but…" He placed his claw over her lips when she would have protested. His eyes softened as he said what he hoped would help him win her heart in the end.

"But...no matter how much I want you to be my queen. I also love you too much to force you into something like this so suddenly...so I want to make a deal with you...if you'll let me." He whispered and waited to see how she would react. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she looked away from him and whispered,

"What kind of deal?"

He took in a deep breath and sent a silent prayer that this gamble of his would pay off.

"I wish to court you...the **_right_ **way, over these next seven days...until the ball. I know that's still not a long time, but I'm hoping it's enough my dear. I want to get to know more about you and tell you anything you want to know about me. I want to show you my world, to show you that I want you to be a part of it, that I **_need_** you in it. Fluttershy...

"I want to prove to you that I am a stallion that can make you happy in life. So my darling...all I ask is that you give me a chance...to show you who I am, so you can better decide...then on the night of the ball. I will announce to everypony there that I have found my queen...I will announce to all in attendance that I love you and that you are the one I choose...if after these seven days you feel that maybe...just maybe...there's a chance that you could love me back...accept my offer then."

She looked up at him and swallowed, then spoke in a quiet tone.

"And...and if I don't think I can…" She looked away and he felt a stab in his heart as he said,

"If you don't think you can **_ever_ **love me...then don't come to the ball, I'll take that as your answer...but Fluttershy...I want you to know something else. No matter what you choose...I will give Canterlot and the Crystal Empire the money they need to rebuild, and more in the future should they wish it."

She gasped and turned back to him surprised. He lowered his ears and whispered,

"I don't want my wealth to have any part in your choice...darling, I want you to choose me because that's what **_you_ **want...not because of a sense of duty."

He let go of her hooves and started to step away from her when she surprised him by throwing her arms around him and kissed him. It was the first time she had ever initiated it and it set him on fire again. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her passionate kiss. She pulled back and placed her hooves on his cheeks as she said,

"Thank you Discord. I promise you that at the end of this week you will have my answer. I...I want you to know that...although I'm not sure about loving you...I...I do care for you...so...so once I get to know you more...well…"

She leaned in and kissed him again and his heart swelled with hope. She had basically just told him that there was a really high chance that she _**could **_love him! He groaned and pulled her fully against him.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<p>

He didn't know what took over his brain, but he felt himself lowering to the grass and laying her on it. She didn't protest and just moaned in response, the sound made him melt. He knew that he wouldn't push too far, she was still a lady and deserved to be treated as such, but he needed to feel her against him again. Even if that meant more sleepless nights for him.

He ran his hand along her leg and felt her stiffen slightly at the touch of his claws on her ankle.

"Shh...relax love. Trust me darling...I'm not going to force anything on you...do you trust me my love?"

He looked down into her eyes and was happy to see they were slightly clouded. She nodded, her face flushed. He smiled and moved his claws up past her ankle and to her knee, her eyes closed and she shivered, but he could see it was from desire not fear. He smiled and moved his hand away from her leg up to her face, cupping her cheek. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more, fueled further by that brief touch she had allowed. He felt like he was lying with an angel and he didn't deserve it, however being the greedy stallion he was...he would take all that he could while it lasted.

He felt her small tongue run along his lips and it made him jump. He growled and opened for her. He held himself still, allowing her to explore him, as he had done before. He had to let her move at her own pace, to show her that he really did cherish her and would never do anything to hurt her.

She let out a soft moan as her tongue ran along his, encouraging it to move into her mouth. He felt a deep growl emit from his chest as he obliged her, enjoying the soft textures of her sweet mouth. He nearly exploded when he felt hers run along the roof of his mouth. Then to push him further he felt her soft hooves move to the inside of his simple tunic, which he had chosen over formal attire for the warm afternoon. When her hooves brushed the fur on his chest, he knew he wouldn't last!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy…" He gasped pulling away from her suddenly, she was pushing him too far. He wasn't sure how close he was to losing control, but he didn't want to chance it. When she finally accepted his love and returned it, then he would allow his passion full range, but until then he had to behave.<p>

"Darling stop…please...I...I can't…" He continued to rasp trying to gain a firm reign on his raging desire. She looked up at him and in that moment she looked like an earth goddess tempting him to his doom and everlasting bliss.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were clouded with her own desires, she was breathing rapidly and her hooves were still pressed against his chest. He gulped down a large amount of air, hoping to slow his racing heart. No go, but it was worth a try, he groaned and buried his snout in her beautiful mane.

He took a deep breath and sighed in bliss as the mixture of her and the earth filled his nostrils. He groaned and whispered to her,

"Fluttershy...I don't want to take advantage of you darling...but saying that...I still desperately want you...so...so you have to be careful how far you push me my dear. I shouldn't have laid you down in the first place, but I wasn't thinking again...I told you...I don't know what you are doing to me my love."

He pulled back to place a soft kiss against her lips again. She moaned and it almost set him off again so he closed his eyes and pulled back throwing himself backwards away from her. He was now laying on his back in the grass staring up at the sky. He grabbed his chest hoping to use his magic to slow his heart rate down, but nothing he did could calm the pounding organ. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into her beautiful face again. She was flying above him smiling and if he wasn't mistaken, she was laughing at him. He growled at her and covered his eyes with his lion arm.

"Are you dead my lord?" She asked, giggling and the sound made him smile despite his sudden discomfort. He was suddenly happy for his mix-matched body, it had it's advantages somedays...such as hiding a certain part until he chose to show it…

"Not yet, but I swear you are trying to test my immortality…" He growled and it made her giggle again. He uncovered his eyes and smiled wider at her, he sat up on his elbows and watched her as she laughed.

He chuckled himself and then lifted himself off the ground and offered her his arm. She happily took it and followed him out of their 'secret' garden. He smiled down at her as they continued to walk. She looked so much happier and Discord realized that by the end of this week she would be his.

He was fully confident that she would grow to love him, considering how she already reacted to him now. He prayed that she would realize it sooner though, he wasn't sure how much longer his self control would win out over his desire. She stiffened suddenly and he looked down at her confused. She pulled at him until he was standing in front of him looking up at him worried.

"Discord I...I have to go...I...I'm sorry…" She started to fly away from him, but he grabbed her hoof, holding her back.

"Wait darling, what's…" He started to ask, but she cut him off by grabbing his face and giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at dinner...but I have to…"

"Wait...after dinner...promise me you'll come to my music room." He asked and she smiled nodding enthusiastically, then her eyes shot to something over his shoulder and she paled slightly. Real fear flashing through her eyes before she gave him one last kiss and flew off into the gardens. He noticed she was taking the longer route to the castle, one that would make it harder to spot her.

_What on earth was that all about?_

"Ah your highness...what a pleasant surprise to find you out here."

He turned at the sound of her voice and gave a slight bow to Queen Celestia and Queen Luna. He stood up and looked at the queen, before looking back to where she had flown off to. He frowned, thinking about what that could mean.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Celestia asked him as she looked in the same direction he was. He didn't know what possessed him to lie, maybe it was the fear he had seen in her eyes.

"I was just trying to decide if I should let the trees change color for autumn or if I should leave them green?" He said and the two queens looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off as something he would say.

"Well, I hope you make a decision soon." Celestia said as her, Luna and their captains continued to walk through his garden. He had the sense that she wasn't referring to his trees. He frowned after the alicorn, he had planned on telling her that he would be giving them the help they needed to recover, but now...now he wanted to figure something strange out first. Something that wasn't sitting well with him and was bringing out the aggressively, protective side of him.

_Why the hell did Fluttershy look terrified of Celestia? Did the alicorn threaten her in some way? Hmm...one way or another I'll get the answer tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it and I will have Flash's and Twilight's half out as soon as I can. I got this one out so quickly because 1:Fluttercord is a lot easier for me to write. 2:Day off of work couldn't play Destiny...long story, but let's just say I only have one XBOX and three people who play it. . So let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, alright this one was more difficult which is why it took longer. Everytime I tried to think of how I wanted this chapter to go I would start moving further ahead in the story, basically my fast forward button was broken lol. Ok so all of you know I love Fluttercord cause there;s so much to work with in the romance department. Flashlight however...theres that move and like one cameo? So I'm going to do my best hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Flash walked along the hall with his head lowered, he wanted to find an excuse out of this, but knew there was no getting around it. He was just coming from Discord's chambers where the king had been teasing him about his newest novel. Flash had to grin as he remembered the king's face when he had said,<p>

_You know that this story isn't just about __**my **__heart right?_

Discord had waived that statement off, but Flash had a feeling he'd soon understand. He had then been pushed out of the chambers and 'ordered' to escort the princess to the library. He reached the door to her chambers and sighed before lifting his hoof to knock at the door.

He waited and didn't hear anything for awhile, so he knocked again, this time louder. That time he heard a voice call out,

"Come in please!"

He frowned, but opened the door and stepped into the room and froze at the sight before him. Then he threw his head back laughing. Princess Cadence, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were all sitting on a struggling Fluttershy, who was pinned to the floor of the sitting room. She was desperately trying to get away from them and it made Flash wish Discord were here at the moment to see. He cleared his throat and still chuckling asked,

"Um...I have come to escort Princess Twilight to the library."

Cadence turned around at the sound of his voice, she was laying across Fluttershy's body to hold the pegasus down. Her eyes widened in shock and then she frowned in confusion.

"Flash? I thought you had already come...oof...Fluttershy stop struggling! You see captain...you are going to go see him one way or another! Twilight already left saying...Fluttershy you said not five minutes ago that you were _**excited**_! That you were here to take her, oh dear she must have gone off on her own. Typical Twilight...Fluttershy you are going to put that dress on and you are going to like it!"

Flash was laughing through this back and forth tirade from the princess, when the jumbled pieces came together. He stopped laughing and looked up at the princess,

"She left on her own? Oh no...these hallways have a tendency to change!" He turned from the pile of struggling females and ran from the room to find the princess.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked along the shelves and used her magic to pull out another book. She currently had three that Flash had written, having been sent with specific instructions to get one for each night. The group of friends planned to read one each night between now and the ball. She smiled when she remembered how 'Chocolate' had ended. It was so sweet with Dashing charging into her father's home and demanding to see Jewel. He then threw himself at her hooves and begged her to forgive his lies, that he did truly love her even if he didn't deserve her. That he would do anything to prove that he was the stallion of her dreams and that he would make her happy for all her days. Jewel's father had been so impressed that he had given his blessing to the pair.<p>

Twilight closed her eyes and sighed again, she wished that real life could work like those in fictional worlds. Where no matter what, true love always won out over duty and differences.

_Oh...not that I mean me and Flash or anything but...oh never mind..._

She shook her head and went back to looking through the books.

The door to the library slammed open and shut as a familiar and _**angry **_stallion stormed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to wait for me to escort you here?" Flash asked still frowning at her, having gotten control of his anger. She scowled at him and returned her attention to the shelves.

"Thank you for the offer captain, but I am perfectly capable of bringing myself to this library, after all I knew the way from before."

He snorted and she noticed him give a reluctant smile, she frowned at him as he began to chuckle. His chuckles turned into a full laugh and her cheeks pinkened.

He smiled over at her, his blue eyes sparkling with knowledge, he said,

"So...you had _**no **_trouble finding this room?"

Her blush deepened and she turned away from him, he laughed again and it brought out a bout of giggles from her. He came to stand next to her and she smiled over at him, her earlier anger suddenly forgotten.

"No...I took several wrong turns and had to backtrack. I thought I knew the way, but I guess it was more complicated than I thought."

"It wasn't really your fault princess. These hallways are enchanted and they have the tendency to change. Only those that work here can navigate them because of these." He stopped and pulled down the front of his tunic, she blushed realizing this was the first time she'd seen him out of his armor. He pulled a red amulet out of the tunic and showed it to her.

"Every pony that works here has been given one of these. It counters the enchantments in this place and allows us to move about without fear of becoming lost. It's why you have always been escorted about this castle whenever you go to meals or if you wish to explore a new area."

She stared at the amulet in awe then frowned and set the books she had been levitating on a nearby table. She turned back to Flash and asked,

"Do you mind if I pick your brain about some things Captain?"

His gaze softened and he nodded, indicating one of the couches in the library. She went to sit down and watched as he moved to a cabinet. He opened the doors and stood there for a minute before turning around with a tray of tea. She raised an eyebrow and used her magic to take it from him. He smiled in thanks and went to join her on the couch.

"Discord likes to drink this spiced tea when he reads so he has a supply anywhere that there are books." Flash said answering her questioning look.

She nodded and lifted one of the cups to gently blow on the steaming tea. She looked closer at it then back at the cabinet.

"Wait, how is it hot? Is there something in…"

"No...and it's better not to question it too much Twilight. You'll give yourself a headache." He chuckled as he started to take a drink of his own tea. She blushed and turned her shocked gaze back to him.

"You called me Twilight…" She whispered and he spluttered in his cup and began to choke. She set her cup down and gently patted his back, rubbing in gentle circles as Fluttershy had taught her. His face was a bright red and he scooted away from her on the couch, still coughing slightly.

"My apologies your highness I…"

"I didn't say you couldn't…I mean...if you want to...you can call me Twilight...I...I like it when you do..." She whispered, cutting him off and blushing herself now. He stopped and turned to stare at her shocked, then his lips lifted in another dazzling smile. She smiled back and felt herself relax, almost like when she had first met him.

"Alright...Twilight...so long as you call me Flash. It's only fair right?" He chuckled and she nodded giggling. He cleared his throat and took a quick drink of his tea.

"So you said you had some questions?" He asked and she looked at him confused, she suddenly couldn't remember what she had wanted to know exactly. It had been about the king and this place, her mother had told her that she wanted Twilight to learn as much as she could. After all if she was going to rule this place someday…

"Oh...uh...what inspired you to write these books?" She asked the first thing that came to mind. Not at all surprised that it had _**nothing **_to do with the king. Flash smiled and looked at the small pile she had collected. He chuckled and turned his amazing blue eyes back to her.

"My mother...she loved to read. She would always read to me and my father before bed and her voice was as soft as angel's music when she read to us. I wanted to write something that would make her proud. Then realized I love the fictional world, plus with Discord's support I've been able to do so much more."

Twilight frowned as she noted that he was referring to it in the past tense.

"Um...Flash...is your mother...well is she…"

He turned to her and chuckled before reaching up and brushing her bang aside. They fell right back into place, but it was the touch that set her heart at a faster pace. He smiled at her and shook his head,

"Oh no...sorry to make it sound like that but...well my mother...she went blind a year after I joined the guard. That's why my father retired and I was given his position. Discord made sure that my parents never have to work or want for anything so that they can focus solely on her health. He's also made sure that every book I write he makes a recording of it so my mother can listen to it."

She didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until he chuckled again and lifted his hoof to close it for her. She blushed and thought about what he had said,

"The king...Discord...I know you said that you two are friends but...it seems like more than that if he took such care of your parents."

"Not really. I mean it was kind of him to do that for my parents, but he does that for all of us. Discord makes sure that those in his kingdom never have to worry about anything. It's like living in a Utopia some days...he's such a kind heart...I only wish he could see that."

She thought about the king and had to admit just how wrong all of them had been about him...except Fluttershy. The pegasus had seen something else that they hadn't when she had mentioned hurting his feelings. Twilight suddenly thought about the looks the king would give her friend.

How he was going to escort her about the gardens today, and about the kiss Fluttershy had mentioned. Cadence may be correct in thinking that the king was falling in love with Fluttershy. Twilight began to worry about that though, after all it was expected that the two of them should marry to unite the kingdoms.

Twilight worried that if her mother began to suspect those two had feelings for each other that she would do something to her friend. Nothing harmful, at least not physically, but she may be tempted to send her home away from the king. Something also told Twilight that King Discord wouldn't allow that to happen without a fight.

"Have I lost you princess?" Flash asked and she blushed, shaking her head to bring herself back into the present.

"Forgive me Flash, I was just thinking about what you said and it made me think about...one last question, well two actually...okay maybe more than that since I also have a theory I need you to confirm. But you have to swear to secrecy, that is if it doesn't conflict with your duties. So the first one...or the second...no the first...unless one answers the other?" She stopped and cleared her throat,

"Sorry I tend to ramble when I think out loud like that. My mother always enjoys it, but most stallions get annoyed."

He smiled at her again and then surprised both of them by lifting her hoof with his and placing a soft kiss on it, whispering.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not most stallions...I could listen to your voice for all eternity…"

She blushed crimson and he suddenly realized what he had said and dropped her hoof. He coughed and looked away, at the same time Twilight tried to calm her rapid breathing and beating heart.

"So...this question?" He asked and glanced at her, still trying to hide his blush. She smiled at him and decided which one to ask first.

"This may seem like a strange question, but um...I know this kingdom is wealthy, but I haven't heard any talking about mining?"

He frowned at her and at his confused look she elaborated.

"Well you know how there are jewels and metals in your mountains. Well I was wondering how do you mine them without it affecting the environment. Everywhere I've seen mining going on, there's always repercussions, so how come I can't see any here?"

He finally caught on to what she was saying and began to laugh. She frowned and wondered what he could find so amusing.

"Is that what outside kingdoms think happens here? Oh Twilight...there aren't any jewels in those mountains. All the wealth in this kingdom comes straight from Discord."

"What how…"

"Haven't you noticed how his magic works?" He cut her off and she looked at him as her brain tried to wrap around this. Then she thought of the few times he had used it around them, he would snap his fingers and…

"He can just create anything he wants?" She asked and Flash nodded confirming her thoughts. So the wealth of this kingdom was a result of the king being able to snap his fingers and create the jewels out of nothing. No being in history has ever been able to do what he does with his magic! Yet even with his god-like powers, he was still a kind and caring king. It was truly amazing, she couldn't name many that could claim they would behave the same way.

"You were right Flash…King Discord is definitely a kind heart...he's no monster."

Flash smiled brightly at what she said and it made her smile as well. She wondered if she should tell her mother what she had learned about the king? She would decide on it later, for now she wanted to get back to talking to the stallion beside her.

"Okay next question, I'm getting back to you now." She teased and he groaned, but continued to smile at her.

"Alright, I thought I could distract you away from those novels." He chuckled and she giggled.

"Relax, it's not about the novels...although now that you mention it…"

He nudged her in the side and she giggled again. She smiled and asked,

"I wanted to know about this Servant's Ball actually...what is it for?"

"Oh. It's a tradition in the castle, every year we have one. King Discord believes in rewarding those loyal to him. You see only those of us in the castle, which between the guards and the maids, there's only about thirty of us."

"So few?" She asked and he shrugged as if it's no big deal.

"With his magic, Discord doesn't even need those of us that are here. I can't figure out if he secretly does want company or if it's to make us feel useful? I like to believe the first one though, considering how he treats all of us...well after the first week."

They laughed together at this, knowing that he was talking about Discord's habit of scaring the new ponies. She realized that she had been slowly scooting closer to him, she smiled and blushed slightly, but didn't move away.

"Well, those of us that are here...we are sworn to secrecy about our king. No pony outside the castle knows what he looks like. To the kingdom he is nothing but a shadow that overlooks their lives. No matter what I say he will never come into the light. We have shown him inside the castle that after the initial shock, we love him and accept him for who he is. Discord just refuses to see this, I'm hoping that with help from…" He stopped as if realizing he had gone too far. He cleared his throat and continued again,

"So Discord holds this grand ball for all of us to relax and enjoy, to thank us for our continued loyalty. Every mare is given a beautiful gown, that they could never purchase themselves, it's always a surprise too. The maids have been talking about nothing else this month, trying to guess what their dresses will look like. He goes all out for this ball, Discord does everything himself and orders the rest of us to stay out of the ballroom during preparations. He only allows me to read off his checklist to him, I'm forbidden to lift a hoof in anything else. He takes pride every year in creating the perfect night for all of us."

Flash looked down suddenly, his ears flattening and he had a far away, sad look in his eyes. He whispered,

"Yet he doesn't believe there will ever be another that can see beyond it all and love the heart that lies beneath the looks…"

She stared at him in wonder, the more she heard about Discord, the more she admired his leadership and felt sorry for the way he's been treated. Although she still didn't feel anything romantically towards him, she had to admit he was a great king. For somepony who looked like he did, he truly cared about those that he ruled over. Which inspired unquestioning loyalty in his subjects, even if most didn't know what he was, only who he is.

"He is something else…" She thought out loud and Flash nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to break it. However after the tea was gone, Twilight felt she had to say something.

"Flash...do you...do you think that if I apologize to him...he'll accept it?" She whispered and Flash jumped at the sound of her voice. He frowned down at her and she laid her ears back under the gaze.

"What do you mean Twilight?" He whispered and she blushed at the way his voice caressed her skin. She looked up at him and said,

"Well. I've misjudged him so much. I thought that Discord was just a monster who **_forced_ **his rule on all of you. That's what I believed when I first saw him, now I realize how ignorant that was. I'm the one always saying you can't judge a book by it's cover and yet that's exactly what I did with him. I was wrong, very wrong, about him and the way he looks out for all of you.

"Never have I heard of a ruler with so much power and yet such a caring heart. My Aunt Luna's late husband, King Sombra, he was very powerful and not very kind to his subjects. At least until he met my aunt...but my point is, is that even though Discord may look evil that doesn't mean he is. I'm just so sorry that I didn't give him a chance or see it before now. He has done so much for all of you and yet expects nothing in return...he deserves to be happy and to feel loved."

She turned to say something else but was cut off by Flash's lips. She froze as she fully realized that he was kissing her! Then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She had been imagining this and how it would feel, but nothing compared to the reality of it. His lips were firm and yet so gentle.

He reached out with his arms and wrapped her in them, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She sighed and leaned into him, she felt her heart lighten and a thought roared in her head. One that she couldn't deny any longer,

_Oh heavens above! I'm in love with him!_

He pulled away from her and took a deep breath. They were both flushed and breathing a bit heavily. He smiled at her and reached up to stroke her mane, it sent a shiver through her body.

"Twilight...you amaze me. The way you openly admit that you were wrong and wanting to make up for it...I was a fool before when I pulled away from you. I want you to know that I didn't want to…" He leaned in and kissed her again as if to emphasise that statement. She was embarrassed when a small moan escaped her throat, he gave an answering sound, but pulled away again.

"Twilight...I...I have to tell you something...but...but I'm not sure…" He stopped and her heart began to race. Was he about to tell her how he felt? She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it, or to admit her own feelings. After all, there was so much in the way between them. How could she put her heart through that, if they could never be together?

He cleared his throat and pulled her tighter against him, he nuzzled his muzzle in her mane. She giggled at the way his warm breath tickled the back of her neck and she could feel his smile. He sighed and said,

"Twilight...I know that...that you're expected to marry the king, but...what I want to know is...do you **_want_ **to?"

His question was not one she was expecting and it froze her thinking capabilities for a moment. She sat there in his arms silently, unable to form an answer. Then without conscious thought she said,

"No...like I said he deserves a mare that will love him. Although I admire him, I could never love him...no matter how hard I try, my heart won't see him that way."

Flash visibly relaxed and he let out the breath he had been holding. He pulled back and smiled at her. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. He swallowed and suddenly looked even more nervous.

"Then...do you...do you think that...you could...Twilight I...um...geez this is harder than I thought…How did Discord do it so easily?" He muttered the last part under his breath and she frowned.

_How did he do what so easily?_

"Twilight I...I want you to know that I admire you. I think you are the strongest, most intelligent, most amazing mare I have ever met. You have shocked me to my roots, I never thought I would meet a mare so understanding and patient as you. I'm...I think I...I think you had one more question…" He muttered and released her from his hold. His cheeks were on fire and his ears were flat against him head, he looked angry too, but at who she didn't know.

Twilight took several deep breaths to calm her heart. She had been so sure he was about to...but it was better that he didn't...wasn't it?

"Um...well actually I don't have a question really, it's more of a theory. One I would like you to confirm for me...then if it turns out I'm correct...then I'll have something else to tell you…" She blushed, not knowing what had possessed her to say that last part.

_Are you honestly planning on telling him you love him? That you want to be with him? Are you crazy!?_

"What is it...Twilight…" He hesitated when saying her name and it made her frown a bit. She took a deep breath and said,

"Um...as I said...this one will require your full secrecy. I will need you to Pinkie Promise." She showed him the moves and he raised an eyebrow and then laughed before repeating it and saying,

"I thought the king had strange habits...so what happens if I happen to break this Pinkie Promise?" He chuckled and it made her flashback to several times some poor souls had been foolish enough to do that.

"Just trust me and don't…" She whispered in a completely serious tone and it stopped his laughter. She told herself that she had to know, she wasn't just thinking of herself in this...but also of Fluttershy. The mare was like a sister to her and she would hate for the poor thing to be hurt in this game of power. Taking another deep breath she asked the all important question,

"Is Discord falling in love with Fluttershy?"

It took Flash by surprise, judging from the way his eyes widened. He hesitated as if unsure how to respond. Flash cleared his throat and looked back up at her and smiled,

"No…"

"Oh I see…"

Her face fell, she had been so hopeful for her friend. After the way Fluttershy had been bouncing around the room excited this morning it was clear that the pegasus cared about the king. Flash chuckled and lifted her chin back up to bring her eyes back to him.

"You didn't let me finish. Twilight...Discord's not _**falling **_in love...he's been in love with her since he first saw her. To answer your question further, he plans on making her his queen, if she'll have him."

It was what she had been hoping, she wanted her friend to be happy and if it was with the king then Twilight would do everything in her power to help make it so. No matter her duties, her friend's happiness came first. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around Flash laughing as she hugged him tight.

"Oh this is wonderful news! Fluttershy will be so happy when he tells her…"

"He's already told her...she refused his offer…" Flash whispered and it threw a bucket of ice on Twilight elated spirits. She pulled away from him and stared at him in confusion. She tried to speak, but all that came out was,

"She...he...but she was so...when did he...but the kiss? Oh why would she...when she...I'm confused." She put her hooves to her head and Flash chuckled. He put his hoof on her shoulder and said,

"Not as confused as my poor king. Twilight maybe you can help me with this mystery. The other night, when Fluttershy went missing. That was when Discord told her he wanted her as his queen, he also...he also told her he loved her...and she ran. Do you have any clues as to why?"

Twilight looked up at him, concern written in her eyes. Fluttershy was always the shyest pony she knew, but...she couldn't see the mare running from a confession of love. Especially since Twilight had the feeling that the mare felt the same way so why...wait that night...it was also when…

"Mother…" Twilight whispered, suddenly getting angry. What had her mother said to the pegasus that had frightened her so much she would refuse the king's offer of marriage?

Flash looked down at her confused and was also remembering that night when the queen had pulled the mares aside.

"Twilight...do you think...I don't mean any disrespect but…"

"Don't worry Flash...I was just thinking the same thing."

"You think she threatened Fluttershy?"

"Or scared her enough that she would refuse the offer...it's also possible that mother manipulated her into it."

"How could she manipulate Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy is very kind hearted and will always put another before herself...I have a feeling that mother…"

"Made the mare feel guilty for her feelings, yes that makes sense. After all we all know that she wants the funds for your kingdom…"

"Which we will only get if I marry Discord…"

"So naturally another mare getting in the way would pose a problem...Twilight that's it! We did it, we know why she's so afraid!" Flash shouted and grabbed Twilight and pulled her to him again to kiss her. It was a hard, quick kiss, but it still set her body on fire. When he pulled back his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling widely.

"I will have to tell Discord what I have learned! Thank you so much my lo...Twilight…huh...do you realize what we were just doing?" He chuckled and she thought about the conversation they just had and she blushed.

"We were just finishing each others thoughts…" She whispered and he nodded, still holding her in his arms. He smiled and leaned towards her again, whispering,

"I guess we're closer than we thought...what's that saying? Great minds think alike?"

"I have no idea right now…" She whispered back as she closed the distance between them and kissed him again. She felt him chuckle as he held her close, when they pulled apart this time Twilight was even more determined to tell him.

"Flash...about what I was going to say before...well I…"

The door to the library began to open and the two jumped apart, both red as apples.

* * *

><p>Discord walked into the library and stopped when he saw the two sitting on the couch. The three stared at each other for a few minutes then Discord cleared his throat and sent Flash an apologetic look. He bowed to the princess and said,<p>

"Princess Twilight...I hope you found all you're looking for with my captain's help?" She nodded and muttered a thank you, her blush deepening. Discord wanted to kick himself, he knew he had interrupted a moment between the two. He honestly thought they would be done and gone by now. He had come to think over some things from the garden.

"Well then...since you are still occupying this room…" He bowed again and started to leave, but the princess jumped off the couch. She used her magic to lift the books she had and trotted over to the door.

"Oh no your majesty. I'm all finished here, Captain Flash was very helpful…I'd like to return to my room now...could you...could you teleport me there my lord? I don't want to get lost…" She blushed further and Discord chuckled, she must have found out the hard way about his enchanted halls. He bowed low and nodded, she looked back at Flash and smiled,

"Thank you Flash...for everything…" Then in a flash of light she was gone, back to her room. Discord closed the door and cringing, turned to face his friend.

"Flash, I'm so sorry...I thought that you would be..I didn't realize…" He looked up to see his friend wasn't angry, in fact he had the biggest, goofiest grin Discord had ever seen. He walked over to the stunned stallion and waved his claws in front of the pony's eyes. He didn't move, just continued to sit there looking like an idiot. So Discord snapped his fingers and a bucket of ice water tipped over the stallion's head.

Flash yelled at the cold and shook his head quickly, he looked up at Discord and smiled again.

"I'm falling in love with her…" Flash said and the words made Discord laugh. He swept his friend up in his lion arm and pumped his eagle claw.

"Yes! I knew it! So I take it my interruption didn't ruin too much?" He asked and Flash shook his head pulling out of his friend's hold.

"No I'm pretty sure you interrupted something important...but it will come when the times right…"

Discord nodded and then remembered what he had come to think about. He looked at Flash and said...

At the same time Flash remembered his and Twilight's conversation and said...

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

The two froze then burst out laughing. Discord wiped away a tear and chuckled,

"Somethings never change...alright me first...age before beauty after all."

Flash rolled his eyes, but nodded as he sat back on the couch. Discord's smile fell as he thought of what he had witnessed in the garden.

"Flash, something strange is going on...right now when we were returning from the garden Fluttershy...she reacted to something in a strange way, like she was frightened and…"

"Was it Queen Celestia?" Flash interrupted him, and thoroughly shocked him. He stared at his captain and said,

"How did you…"

"That's what I need to talk to you about my lord. Right now before you came in, me and the princess. We were talking about you and Fluttershy…"

"You told her about my wish to.."

"Well she basically guessed it herself. You are not one for subtlety my lord."

This made Discord chuckle and nod in agreement. He went to sit in one of the winged chairs and stared at his captain, he placed his chin in his claw and indicated for his friend to continue.

"Well...when I mentioned that you had asked Fluttershy to be your queen and she refused, Twilight was just as confused as we were...then she realized something we hadn't. Between the two of us we may have come up with a theory.

"That night when she disappeared, Fluttershy was kept away from us by the queen. We believe that during that time, Queen Celestia somehow convinced Fluttershy that she shouldn't be with you. Most likely, Twilight believes, that she guilted her into believing she was putting herself above others. Something that Twilight says the mare never does."

Discord was nodding at all this, what Fluttershy had told him a little while ago confirmed all this. He found himself growing angry at the thought of somepony threatening his beautiful Fluttershy. Guilt-trip or something else, that's exactly what Celestia had done and he wouldn't stand for it. He growled,

"I will have to have a little chat with Celestia…"

Flash frowned at him and said,

"I don't believe that is wise my lord. If you let her know that you are aware of what she did, there may be repercussions for the poor mare in question. After all Celestia's kingdom really needs these funds and…"

"And she will get them regardless of who I marry...I have promised Fluttershy that I will help them financially." Discord growled again and it shocked Flash. He stared at his king and whispered,

"What? Maybe you should tell me the rest."

Discord sighed and did just that. Telling him about the arrangement he made with Fluttershy. How on the night of the ball he would have his answer, he would know if he would be gaining a queen or not. If he had finally found a mare who could love him...

"Discord...what if...what if she doesn't come?" Flash whispered and it stabbed Discord in the heart to even consider that. He kept telling himself that it wouldn't happen and the constant reminder that it _**could **_hurt. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before, he didn't want to think about losing her.

"If Fluttershy won't be mine...then I won't have a queen. I will not have any mare but her Flash...it's selfish I know, since my people need a queen...but...I can't take another mare as my wife when my heart belongs to Fluttershy."

Flash nodded, but thankfully didn't comment. Discord hated being selfish when it came to his people. Their needs should always come before his own, but this one time...just this once he couldn't do that. He would have Fluttershy or he would have no one.

"I plan on telling Celestia and Luna that I will help them financially. After I inform them of this...I think a little extra incentive will be given for the queen to leave Fluttershy alone." Discord growled again. He was usually one to keep hold of his temper, something he had learned from his friend. However in this case, he couldn't control the rising rage. He felt very protective of his darling Fluttershy, almost to the point of obsession, which frightened the hell out of him.

He would tell the alicorn that under no circumstances was she to threaten or harm the pegasus or he would do something he had never done before. Had never thought about doing. Even with the changeling kingdom…he growled again and his anger must have been apparent for Flash was looking at him with deep concern.

"Discord...don't do anything rash…"

"Too late…" Discord muttered as he snapped his fingers and a maid appeared next to him. By now the servants were used to being summoned in such a manner and didn't flinch when it happened. However the maid did cower a bit when she noticed the anger in her king's eyes.

"Y-yes my l-lord?" Her voice quivered and the sound made Discord soften. He grinned at her and said,

"Relax Jubilee...please go fetch Queen Celestia and Queen Luna and bring them to my chambers."

Jubilee nodded and left the library to complete the task. Discord rose from his chair and Flash flew in front of him, glaring at his king.

"What are you planning on doing?" Flash whispered and Discord growled as he moved the stallion out of the way.

"Something I should have done that night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter seven! Sorry it wasn't as good, writing for any other couple is harder than I thought. Well actually just these two, because like I said not much chemistry to build on with these two other than one movie that didn't give you that much...So I realized that a certain someone *Discord waves* has taken over this story and it is growing less and less what I originally planned. But I will continue with it as it is actually turning into something better than I wanted. So I hope that you are enjoying this and I hope to have chapter eight out soon I have already started on it so I'm hoping it goes as planned. Please let me know what you thought, I know it wasn't as good and I deeply apologize.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! There's not much to say about this one, we're picking up right where we left off with chapter seven...with a very angry Discord. So I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I want to thank everyone for their continued support. Since Fluttercord is evidently my strong point *duh lol OTP* I will try and put more Flashlight in, but we all know it's not going to be as detailed and I'm sorry, I'll work on that I promise. I don't want to give anything away so let's just get into it *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord sat behind his desk and waited. He felt his anger rising the longer he sat there and he had to constantly tell himself to settle down. He looked behind him and to his right to see Flash still standing there. The stallion met his gaze and frowned,<p>

"Are you sure about this? I mean...I know that no pony can stand up to you in power, but threatening another immortal is still dangerous my lord."

Discord snorted and nodded,

"This has to be said...or else my poor Fluttershy will have to look over her shoulder constantly when we're together. I don't need this distracting the mare from her decision about me. I need all her focus to be on us and nothing else."

He looked back when there was a knock at the door and Jubilee opened it and bowed to the side, allowing the queens to enter.

_Show time._

He thought as he grinned at the sisters. He nodded to Jubilee who bowed again and shut the door behind her. He stood up and gave a slight bow to the queens. Neither looking amused at having been summoned like this, with no explanation. Luna was the first to speak,

"With all do respect your highness, why am I here? I should be with my daughters, preparing for dinner."

He smiled at them and sat back down in his chair and snapped his fingers. Two winged chairs appeared on the other side of the desk and he indicated they sit. Frowning, both took a seat and sat up tall as they stared at him. He chuckled at the way they were behaving, then his eyes fell on Celestia and his anger began to boil again.

"I have a very important matter to discuss with the two of you and I felt it would be better to do this now rather than later. I understand that both of you are in...financial trouble as it were. What with the last changeling war...am I correct?"

Both stiffened and frowned further, he could feel them growing suspicious, especially little Luna. No doubt she was afraid he would demand one of her daughters on the spot, the thought made him roll his eyes. He looked to Celestia and waited for a response. She only nodded and gave nothing else away, it made him smile. If that was how she wanted to play…

"Well after a discussion with a certain lovely, little mare. I have decided to help your kingdoms with these problems. Honestly ladies, if you needed the help in the first place you should have just asked." He chuckled again at the stunned looks on their faces. He stroked his beard and waited, finally Celestia got over her shock and cleared her throat. She said as she bowed,

"Thank you my lord. You have no way of knowing how much my people will appreciate this help."

Luna bowed and basically repeated what her sister said, the blue alicorn still looked suspicious. He smiled at the pair and then stood up and they did the same.

"Excellent, now later we will have to discuss the amount you will require and maybe a system that will allow further transfers should the need arise. Ladies." He bowed and they did the same then turned to leave. Discord turned his back and in a calculated move waited until he heard the door open.

"Oh...Celestia...I will be needing an extra word with you...alone…" He nodded at Flash who frowned once more and then left the room. After the door had closed, he continued to stand there with his back to her. He put his hands behind his back and waited, he felt the rage once again rising and he fought to hold it back.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me your majesty?" Celestia asked and he slowly turned to face her. He frowned when he noticed the smile on her face, he growled as he realized she thought he would be offering for her daughter. After all he had just mentioned helping them and now wanted to talk to her alone. Then his growl turned into a smug grin, oh how he would enjoy bursting her bubble.

"Something that was recently brought to my attention I'm afraid. Something that...did not please me." He said and watched as Celestia's smile fell. She frowned at him and it only made his grin widen. He moved back behind his desk, but this time didn't not invite her to sit as well. She frowned further and moved to stand before his desk, he looked into her eyes and his grin fell. He frowned himself as he thought of this mare using her higher status to intimidate Fluttershy. He let out a small growl and said,

"Something that has to do with a certain yellow pegasus...who happens to mean a lot to me."

Celestia reeled back surprised, then glared at him and stood up straighter.

"Forgive me your highness, but my servants are no concern of yours. Nor what I say to them."

He growled again, this time a lot more audibly. He stood up out of his chair so he would tower over the alicorn. He glared down at her and said through clenched teeth,

"This time it does...when what you're talking about happens to be me."

Celestia didn't flinch at his tone or that he knew exactly what she had done. She closed her eyes and actually had the gall to smirk as she turned from him. The sight set his blood on fire, but not in the good way. She said over her shoulder,

"I'm sorry to have insulted you in someway my lord, but I was simply protecting you when I warned the mare off. After all, it is unheard of for those of us in our position to marry _**beneath **_us."

To hear another pony insult Fluttershy so openly around him was the final straw to his control. He flashed himself in front of the queen and growled in her face, his nose was not an inch away from hers. This seemed to crack her composure as he briefly saw fear flash in her eyes.

"Careful what you say about the mare Celestia. Especially when in my presence."

He growled again and noticed the queen swallow nervously, before trying to regain her composure. He continued,

"I am going to say this only once so listen _**very **_carefully...leave Fluttershy alone. No more threats, or anything of that nature. Do you understand me?" He continued to glare at her and she took a step back. Then she shook her head and glared at him,

"Since you have agreed to help my kingdom, I think it would be best if I return to my kingdom. With my daughter and her friend, I thank you again, but it would be best for all if we leave now...before anyone gets hurt. You must know that the mare is not for you...so it's better this way."

He saw red at her words, she was telling him that she intended to take Fluttershy away from him. The thought sent a rocket of anger and fear through his body. He grabbed her shoulders, growling low at her as he said,

"You'll do no such thing, you will remain here until the night of the ball. Back off Celestia. She will be mine and you will not get in the way again or you will regret it…"

She jerked herself out of his grip and growled at him,

"You do not rule over me Discord. I am not some common mare, I am a queen and an immortal!"

"As am I…" The soft, deadly tone he spoke in froze the alicorn. He continued in the same tone and it made Celestia shiver in fear.

"A much more powerful one in fact...I want Fluttershy as my queen, I have decided on her and you will not get in the way again. I have made a deal with the mare, she is to decide if she will be my queen on her own, without any influence. If you so much as breathe a word to her, trying to manipulate her in any way...so help me Celestia...the changeling wars will look like parties compared to what I will rain on your kingdom…"

The queen paled further at his words. She stared up into his glowing eyes and knew without a doubt he was dead serious…

"Tempt me again Celestia and I will become the monster you all think I am..._**leave...her...alone…**_"

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad that awkwardness is over…" Rarity mumbled as they all filed into her and Cadence's room. They were coming back from dinner and it had been strange, there was a definite tension in the air, despite the laughs and jokes shared. None of them could place it, but it was as if something bigger had taken place and none of them knew about it.<p>

"I'll say...even the king seemed off...right y'all?" Applejack asked as she made herself more comfortable on the bed. Preparing for tonight's read. They all nodded in agreement and went to sit on one bed as Cadence sat on another. All except Fluttershy who stood in the doorway rubbing one of her forelegs with the other. Cadence noticed this and asked,

"Fluttershy...is everything alright?"

The pegasus jumped and stammered,

"Oh well...um...I'm a lot more tired than I thought...I think I'll skip tonight's reading…"

Rainbow who was walking in to 'guard' them frowned at the mare.

"What? Why, I thought you wanted to hear this more than me-h, uh…" They all laughed at her blush and the mare growled before moving further into the room. Fluttershy giggled, but blushed when all eyes turned to her again for an explanation. She hid behind her mane and the action, clued in Twilight. She flew over to Fluttershy and turned to the mare around to walk her out.

"Oh well, if you're not feeling good Flutters you should get some rest. I'll fill you in on what you miss. If you want I can give the book to you tomorrow for you to read on your own…" When they were at the door to the hallway, Twilight glanced behind her and then turned smiling to her friend. She lowered her voice so only the pegasus could hear.

"Do you know the way? I learned the hard way that these hallways are tricky."

Fluttershy jumped realizing that Twilight knew she wasn't going to bed, but to go see Discord. The mare's eyes widened and a small smile lit her face,

"You...you're not mad? I mean...I know that you are…"

"Fluttershy...you are like a sister to me. Your happiness is much more important than some duty. It's time you start thinking about yourself for once. Go see him...and enjoy yourself...but really, are you sure you won't get lost?"

Fluttershy giggled and reached into the pocket in her dress and pulled out a red bracelet. She slipped it onto her hoof and held it out for Twilight to see,

"I found this under my pillow when I got back in from the gardens with a note that said 'I almost forgot...wear this tonight when you come see me...' So I take it that it's important?"

Twilight nodded and laughed, it must be like the amulets that the servants wore. She gave her friend a big hug and whispered into her ear.

"Listen to your heart Fluttershy...Discord is a great guy and I don't think you want to let him get away."

Fluttershy blushed and then giggled and said into Twilight's ear,

"Same can be said about Flash…"

* * *

><p>Discord sat at his piano, playing a simple tune as he went over his plans for the night again. He was also trying to calm himself down from his rage earlier. He wasn't sure if Fluttershy had realized something was on his mind during dinner. He'd tried his best to remain as cheerful as always, but he was pretty sure he failed.<p>

He looked over the music room and smiled to himself, day one of his courtship and he was already nervous. He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes as he thought of the beautiful mare he was currently waiting for. He hoped tonight went how he had planned in his mind.

_You should be hoping that you can keep your hands off of her…_

Again he chuckled to himself, that thought was sadly very true. It seems that everytime he thought about her his thoughts would twist and cause him more discomfort. He felt a soft hoof moved through his mane and it made him smile, his imagination was getting scary.

"Discord…"

He growled as he thought of her whispering his name like…

"Um Discord…"

He frowned, that was not how she spoke in his fantasies. He opened his eyes and stopped playing, he turned his head and blushed when he saw her flying behind him. Then he grinned and turned to wrap his arms around her, happy when she smiled and moved into his embrace. He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss. He growled low as he ran his claws through her mane.

"Ah my darling, I have been looking forward to this all day." He purred into her ear and she blushed. Then she reached up with her hoof and gently stroked his cheek, the soft touch made his heart race.

"Me too...Discord…" She whispered and he felt his control tighten, so he cleared his throat. Then he looked down at her and smiled, he said,

"Alright my dear. I have a couple surprises for you tonight, are you ready?"

Her eyes brightened and the sight made his heart sore, all the previous anger he had felt before vanished. She had an amazing ability in making him forget his troubles, he returned her dazzling smile. He wrapped his other arm around her again and snapped his claws as he held her close.

In a flash of light they left the music room and appeared on the roof of his castle. She stared around her and clung to him tighter when she realized how high up they were. He chuckled and held her tighter against him,

"Relax love, I've got you...and I'll never let you go…"

He wasn't just talking about them being on the roof, he was becoming more and more aware of the fact that he didn't want her to go. Even if she never returned his love, he would still want to hold her here...

His smile fell at the thought, no matter how he told himself that he would let go if she wanted to, it was becoming harder to imagine his life without her. He was falling so desperately in love with her that he doubted he would ever be the same if she left him. He needed her with him so badly that he had threatened another kingdom with war...something that had never crossed his mind in the past. It was frightening how much he loved her...and how afraid he was of losing her.

She became less afraid and smiled up at him, that smile made his heart melt. She looked past him and noticed the small table set up. She giggled and said,

"We just finished eating?"

He chuckled and still holding one of her hooves, led her to the table. He held out the chair for her as she sat.

"I know my dear, but this isn't a meal. You said you wanted to get to know more about each other. So I thought we would start with some drinks tonight."

She smiled up at him again, tilting her head slightly. She was so cute...he moved to take his own seat and held up his fingers.

"Red or white wine my darling?"

"Oh...I don't drink that much...I...I prefer tea."

He smiled at this and snapped his fingers, two cups of his favorite spiced tea appeared. She sniffed it and a blissful smile graced her face, she looked up at him and he answered her unspoken question.

"I prefer tea as well my sweet...this is my favorite too, I drink it whenever I read. Helps relax the soul."

She took a sip and sighed, the sound sent waves of pleasure through his body. She looked up and had a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"See...we're already learning new things about each other." She said, giggling and it made him laugh as well. He smiled at her and chuckling said,

"Indeed we are my darling…"

He watched her drink her tea and his mind betrayed him by returning to the unhappy possibilities…

_Can you really watch her walk away? Face it Discord, she __**will **__walk away…_

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He smiled at her again and decided he wanted to hear more about her life.

"So my darling. You've told me about your childhood, what about when you moved to Canterlot?"

She laughed and began to tell him about how she had first met Twilight and was too shy to say more than her name. He sat there and listened to her speak, her voice was so soothing...yet his mind began to wander again. His confrontation with Celestia must have shaken him more than he realized.

'_She's not for you…'_

_Look at her...she's absolutely beautiful. Why would she choose to stay with something like you? What will you do on that night when she's not standing there? How will you recover from this? She won't stay willingly, no matter how you wish it or how much you say it will be...she __**will **__walk away…_

"Discord? Are...are you okay?"

Her voice brought him out of his own mind and he gave her a weak smile.

"Of course my darling...I was just so entranced with your voice that I must have started daydreaming…"

She blushed at this, but continued to frown at him. She tilted her head and looked closely at him, he felt like those teal eyes were looking into his soul.

"That's not all...Discord...what's wrong?" She whispered and his smile fell. He couldn't hide his fear from her, she had an unnatural ability to read him. Maybe it was her experience with animals? He sighed and thought about telling her his worries, but this night was to be a happy one. He didn't want to bring her mood down with these troubling thoughts, they were for him to deal with.

"Forgive me Fluttershy...I had a meeting in the afternoon, after I left you and it continues to plague me."

"Oh what was it about? Was it something to do with your kingdom? I don't know much about this land, in fact no pony really does…could you...could you tell me about it?"

She whispered and he looked at her surprised, he hadn't expected her to want to know about his kingdom. At least not right away, she was so reluctant to be queen he thought she would avoid the subject altogether. The fact that she brought it up now raised his spirits again. His cheerful smile returned,

"What do you want to know?"

She put her hoof to her chin in thought and it made him chuckle, every little gesture she made was so adorable. He sighed in content as he waited, thinking to himself,

_I can't believe how much she's come to mean to me in such a short time...I love her so much...oh please Fluttershy...say you'll stay with me…_

"Well...when did you first come here?" She asked and he thought back to his past and frowned again.

"That's...that's not a happy tale my dear...I don't think you want to hear…"

She interrupted him by reaching across the small table and taking his hands in her hooves. The touch made him blush and his heart stopped, before resuming at a much faster pace. It still amazed him that she touched him without hesitation…

"Of course I want to hear it...I...I want to know as much about you as I can. Tell me Discord...please..."

It was her saying his voice in that pleading manner that made him oblige her, he would do anything if she would just say his name like that. He also acknowledged that it sent blood racing through his body in an uncomfortable way...how many times had he heard her say it like that in his dreams?

"Alright...but you've been warned…"

He continued to hold her hooves in his hand and he began to stroke his thumbs over the soft fur, he smiled when he felt her shiver. He sighed and looked out over his kingdom.

"It was so long ago...I don't even remember how long...I was just a normal...whatever you want to call me...I tried to live among the ponies as one of them. However, no matter what I did, none of them would accept me. I was met with fear and hatred wherever I went and eventually I got tired of it.

"I came to this land. When I found it, it was a barren wasteland, no pony dared settle here. So I decided I would claim it as my own and I would changed it. I used my magic to return life to the ground, I built my castle and decided I would hole myself within these walls...determined to be alone forever…"

He glanced at her and saw a slight frown on her face, her beautiful eyes were also misting slightly. She cleared her throat and whispered,

"So...what changed? I mean...how did it become this?" She pulled her hoof out of his paw and indicated the town below. He smiled over at her and shrugged.

"It was an accident. One day some settler ponies came and began to farm the land. There were only about four...five families. I chose to ignore them, so long as they left me alone in my castle, which they did so I let them be. They made pretty successful farms out of the land, not too surprising since it was enhanced by my magic…

"Well, I found myself coming out onto my balcony to watch them. The way they all worked together, it fascinated me...looking back on it now I guess I was envious. I wanted to be a part of a family like they were...I never realized that while I was watching them I was also being watched."

He smiled as he remembered that little filly and how she changed his point of view. Fluttershy looked at him confused and he chuckled,

"One Hearth's Warming I heard the doorbell to my castle, which was strange because I didn't know I had one…" That made her giggle and he smiled, he refilled her tea and continued,

"I went to the doors and when I peeked out I didn't see anything so I thought it was a joke. I closed the door and started to walk away when the bell rang again. I got annoyed and used my magic to throw open both doors. Still no pony was there so I got frustrated, until I looked down...sitting on my step was a present.

"I walked to it slowly and picked it up. All the tag said was 'Merry Hearth's Warming Love Fizzy...' I frowned, but curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. I was so surprised when a small, hoof stitched, quilt fell into my claws. There was another note pinned to it...I'll never forget the words. 'Don't forget to stay warm in that castle of yours my king.' I looked all around, but couldn't see who had left it."

He smiled as he realized he still had the quilt, it sat folded over the end of his bed and would remain there forever. A sign of his first real friend…

"Did you ever meet this...Fizzy?"

"Yes...she…"

"She!?"

He looked up at her tone and saw her making a face, she turned away and hid behind her mane and he smiled wider.

_Dear me...she's jealous!_

He chuckled and flashed his chair next to hers and used his claws to turn her face back to him. Her cheeks were red and she was frowning, the sight made him chuckle. He made her look up at him and whispered,

"Calm yourself my dear...Fizzy was just a filly when I met her, a friend and nothing more...you are the only beauty that has ever captured my heart."

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, she settled against him and he chuckled again. He pulled away and she made a sound of protest, which pleased him immensely. Then she surprised him further by scooting closer and laying her head against his chest. He blushed, but smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his heart.

"So Fizzy…" She whispered and he chuckled. He continued with his story.

"It was during a bad snowstorm...I was sitting in my library, the small quilt laying across my stomach as I read. I heard what sounded like bells ringing, it was faint in the wind, but my hearing is very sharp. I sat up and went to one of the windows. Down below I could see torch lights, trying to stay lit in the storm. I wondered what could have the settlers out in such a terrible storm and curiosity got the better of me...and I'm glad it did.

"I teleported myself onto one of their roofs, with the storm they couldn't see me, but I could still hear them. They were forming a search party, apparently a little filly had gotten lost in the storm chasing her pet cat. When the father started calling for his daughter...I heard the name Fizzy and froze. It was the name on the tag...I began to look around the area, my instincts taking over.

"It would be pointless to look for the filly the way they were so I used my magic instead. I teleported them all back inside, locking them in their houses. I sent out my magic to locate the filly. When I finally had her pinpointed she was so sick and weak, I grabbed her shivering body out of the snow and teleported back to her home.

"It was quite a shock for her family, they reacted as most would. The father shouted in anger and the mother screamed. They were about to attack me when I unwrapped my arms and held out the filly. They stopped yelling and froze, then the mother came running over and grabbed her child crying.

"They quickly got her covered...but she had been out for so long I knew no normal means would save her. I went to her side, the father started to protest, but his wife stopped him. I knelt before the shivering child and used my magic to rid the chill from her…"

"You...you saved her life...oh Discord that was so…"

"It was what any decent being would do...it was nothing special…" He muttered and she pulled away from his chest and frowned at him. She reached up and grabbed his face, making him look into her eyes. He chuckled at the stern look she was giving him, she was even more adorable when she tried to look angry.

"Discord...why are you so hard on yourself? You saved that little filly, if you hadn't used your magic she would have...you were a hero."

He reached up and took her hooves in his hands and pulled them away from his cheek. He shrugged and muttered,

"Maybe...that's what her mother said when she thanked me. From then on the villagers started referring to me as their king. I became more involved in their lives and the land they were cultivating. From there more and more families came to live on my land, but Fizzy's family agreed to keep my looks a secret at my request. They were the only ones who had seen me and I kept it that way, even to this day...strange the way things work sometimes."

"What do you mean?" She asked and Discord chuckled, he looked down at her and stroked her mane,

"Little Fizzy grew up and married a handsome stallion, and started a family of her own...Fluttershy, Fizzy is Flash's great-great-great...let's just say many greats...grandmother. She was my first friend and now her grandson is my best friend. I don't know if Flash was ever told that story, but it was why I was so startled when I first met him. He looks a lot like her, except that her hair was puffy and she wasn't a pegasus.

"Then when he didn't react to me in fear...it reminded me so much of that little filly. I put him to the test to see if he was just like her, and he is even more patient with me than she was. Don't tell him I said this but...Flash means a lot to me...he's not just my friend, he is the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother. I love the guy and I hope he finds happiness in this life. If I can, I'll make sure he does...he deserves it after putting up with me."

She giggled and leaned against him, she nuzzled his chest and it set his heart racing again. Her nose even brushed some of the hairs at the opening of his tunic. He growled low and forced himself to sit still.

"I don't think it matters if I say anything Discord...I'm sure he knows and feels the same about you." She whispered and he grunted, but didn't respond. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, sitting with her in his arms was like a dream come to life. He looked down at her as she happily snuggled against him.

_Fluttershy...be mine…say you love me...please my dear, don't leave..._

"I can't lose you…"

"What?" She pulled away from him and he realized he had spoken that out loud. He blushed and cleared his throat as he let her go.

"Oh nothing...um...it is getting pretty late my dear...shall I bring you back to your room?"

She shook her head and looked up at him confused,

"Discord...I have one more question. If...if you don't mind…" She blushed and turned her face away. He lifted her eyes back up to his again and whispered,

"You can ask me anything my darling Fluttershy. Anything you want to know…"

"Why do you hide?"

"Oh...well I thought that would be obvious...my looks are very frightening and I don't want to upset the ponies of my…"

"That's not what I mean…" She whispered, cutting him off. He stopped and frowned down at her. She looked up at him and he swallowed at the intensity shining in her eyes.

"Discord...why won't you open up to others? You hide how you're really feeling inside and you hide your true self away from those around you...any time you are given praise you brush it aside. You seem to put yourself down so much, despite all that you've done...are you so afraid to admit that you have a heart?"

He stood up out of his chair suddenly and moved away from her. It was a topic that made his hair stand up in irritation. Flash had tried several times to get him to answer that same question and he always reacted the same way.

"It's not important…" He muttered as he turned his back to her. He had said he would answer anything, but that was one question he didn't want to. It delved too deep...

"Discord you said that…"

"I know what I said dammit…" He snapped and instantly flinched. He turned to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh darling…" He moved back to her and knelt before her. She pulled back from him and hid behind her mane, he silently cursed himself. He reached up and brushed her mane out of her eyes.

"Oh love...please don't cry...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...a touchy subject with me...I shouldn't have...look Fluttershy...the only answer I can give you is that...It's hard to see anything else when I've been met with fear my whole life...the actions of a few don't change the mindset of the whole. Most ponies will still fear me for my looks, I've...I've just grown to accept that I will forever be a monster…"

She gasped and started to protest, but he placed his claw over her lips to stop her.

"No love don't say anything else...I think we've said enough for one night. I have something else to talk to you about, something important. This afternoon, when we were leaving the garden I noticed you were frightened…"

Her eyes widened and she paled slightly, he frowned at this and some of his earlier anger returned. Celestia was lucky he let her off with just his warning, poor Fluttershy looked terrified at the mention of the queen's threats.

"Darling...I don't like to see you so upset like that so I...may have...um...taken care of the problem…" He hesitated, he wouldn't tell her details about what he did. He didn't want to frighten her after all.

"Discord...you didn't...you spoke to…"

"Yes...I told Celestia that I would be giving her kingdom the funds they need and I...I told her that it would be best if she left you alone...that yours and my relationship was no longer her concern…" That wasn't exactly a lie right? He waited for her reaction then she put her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you...and thank you for keeping your promise to give them the money they need. Did you do this...so I wouldn't have to worry?"

He returned her hug and ran his claws through her mane. He put his nose against the top of her head and smiled.

"Yes love...I told you, I didn't like to see you upset. Besides...I had a selfish reason to do it as well...um..I…"

"You wanted me to have nothing interfering with my decision right?" She giggled and he jumped. This mare's ability to read him was really starting to frighten him, what's more she didn't seem to mind that he had manipulated the situation more in his favor. He chuckled and lifted her chin once more, she was smiling up at him too. Her eyes were shining brighter and she looked as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

"Thank you Discord...besides...now Flash and Twilight can focus on their own relationship." She winked at him and it made him laugh. He grinned at her and said,

"So you see it too? I just hope those two can find a way to tell each other soon…"

_Just like I hope you will tell me…_

He stood up with her in his arms still and chuckled again.

"Come my love...I have kept you out for too long. It's time to get you to bed." His body gave an involuntary shiver as he imagined her in a bed...his bed…

"Okay…" She whispered and he stared down at her shocked. Then he mentally slapped himself when he realized she was _**not **_thinking the same thing he was. He growled slightly, knowing that tonight was going to be a _**long **_night for him. He snapped his fingers and they were standing outside her rooms. She smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a small kiss. His body reacted and he figured if he wasn't going to sleep anyways…

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX<p>

He deepened the kiss and moved forward until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry my darling...I can't seem to stop myself around you…" He whispered against her lips and she gave an answering moan. He growled and moved to her slender neck. He nibbled on the soft fur and she bit her lip to suppress her giggling, the sound made him smile and he whispered,

"Where else are you ticklish my dear?" He moved his hands to her waist and her giggling continued as he gave a gentle squeeze. He grinned and kissed her again as he hands slid lower down over her hips. Her giggling turned into a gasp when his fingers reached the hem of her dress. He moaned again as he slid his tongue into her mouth. His claws slid under the dress along her soft leg, this time he let them slide all the way up to her thigh. She shivered under the touch and he did as well. He dug his talons into her soft fur, but not hard enough to hurt.

He growled as he caressed the soft fur and continued to move his tongue around her sweet mouth. She pulled away to catch her breath and he moved back to her neck, this time when he nipped it she moaned. He felt his body heat rising and he could feel hers burning his claws.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p>He groaned and with the willpower of a thousand ponies he pulled his hand away and placed it against the wall, beside her head.<p>

He looked down into her eyes, enjoying the fire that danced within the deep pools. He took a deep breath to try and calm his rapid pulse. He grinned at her and she gave a weak smile, her face was flushed and he hoped the others were asleep. He'd hate to cause her any embarrassment...no matter how the blush pleased him.

He sighed and gave her another soft kiss. She sighed against his mouth and he grinned, when he pulled away she breathed his name. The same way he had heard her say it in all his dreams. He shut his eyes tight and mentally told himself to behave, to not react to that sound. It was difficult, but he managed.

He opened his eyes again and smiled down at her.

"Oh darling...what are you doing to me? At this rate I will die of a heart attack or stress...either one...I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out…this is true torture my love..."

She giggled and his smile softened at the sound. He loved to hear her laugh, it may be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"I'm sorry...but...well you may not have to wait much longer…"

He pulled back and stared into her eyes shocked, his heart began to beat even faster. He whispered,

"What do you mean?"

She winked at him and gave him a small kiss before turning to open the door. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it banging against his ribcage.

"Fluttershy...what do you mean?"

She was inside the room and held the door partially closed, she smiled up at him, but shook her head not answering. He groaned and braced himself against the door frame, he begged her,

"Darling don't do this to me...what did you mean?"

She only smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss whispering.

"Goddnight Discord…"

She shut the door and he slammed his face into it growling. This mare was going to be the death of him. He pulled away and glared at the wood, willing her to come back and put him out of his misery. Did she mean that he would soon have his answer? The ball was still six days away...but maybe she would give him an answer before. The idea made him smile. He ran his claws along the wood and whispered,

"Goodnight my darling Fluttershy…"

He turned away and teleported to his chambers. Preparing for a _**LONG **_sleepless night, thanks to that irresistible mare and her teasing...of both his mind and body.

* * *

><p>What Discord didn't realize was his entire heated, exchange with the pegasus in the hallway had been witnessed...by a pair of very angry, green eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's chapter eight! I hope you are all enjoying this story. So you all know, I plan to put more between now and the ball so there will be more to come for the pairs before the ending. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter out sometime this week? Let me know what you thought thank you all for your support it means so much to me! Especially when you guys praise a chapter that I felt 'meh' about so thank you so much for that confidence boost!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine...okay so this is getting difficult. I want this story to be longer, but my mind won't back up. Seriously my fast forward button is broken lol problem with that...I'm still fuzzy on the ending, I know what I'm gonna do but HOW is the question still unanswered. So I'm going to try and get these chapters out, but I have to skip ahead to the part my brain won't let go of...sorry I know I said there would be more in here, but things never go as I plan. Please enjoy and leave a review saying what you think!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

***Side note: I watched three's a crowd yesterday and fell off my bed laughing. Discord's 'thinking tree' is red with purple leaves...I swear I didn't know that when I described this tree!***

* * *

><p>Flash sat amused as he watched Discord pace around the library. The king was grumbling under his breath, completely ignoring Flash. The stallion rolled his eyes and looked down at the checklist in front of him. Deciding to wait patiently for the king to come back to reality, Flash was pretty sure that whatever was on the king's mind had <em><strong>nothing <strong>_to do with the ball preparations.

"What did she mean…." Discord grumbled and it confirmed Flash's suspicions. He sighed and sat the list on the table and looked up at Discord's confused face.

"Are you going to tell me what is on your mind or are you going to continue on as you are now?" Flash chuckled and Discord looked over shocked, as if he had forgotten the stallion was there.

Discord groaned and put his head in his hands, a small explosion went off over the top. Flash chuckled again and waited.

"Five nights ago...as I was dropping Fluttershy off at her room...she...she told me I may not have much longer to wait…every night since then I've tried to get her to answer that question. Nothing...it's like she had never said it!" Discord whispered and it made Flash's eyes widen.

"You mean she...she may have already accept your offer, but won't tell you?" Flash whispered and Discord growled. He began to pace again and stroked his beard in thought. Flash smiled and picked up the checklist again, it seems things were going better than the king could have expected...

"I don't know. These last five days have been like a dream. Every day and night we're learning more about the other. Did you know she is afraid of heights? She was never the strongest flyer and it makes it hard for her to be up high. Every time she trust me with a new bit of information I hoard it like a dragon's treasure.

"I feel like I'm so close. Tomorrow night is the ball! Tomorrow night I will have my queen...but then again...how can I be sure she feels like I do. Maybe it would be better if she doesn't love me. After all...monsters don't get happy endings..."

Flash looked up from the list at this and frowned at his friend. Discord had a strange look in his eyes and it was one that Flash recognized too well. He glared at his friend and hissed through clenched teeth,

"No...you are not going to do this again…"

Discord's ears flattened and he turned his back on Flash. Flash got out of his seat and flew in front of his friend. Too many times, he had seen that look and it always ended the same. Flash felt his anger boiling to the surface, all those other times were nothing compared to now. He couldn't let Discord ruin his chance at love.

"You are not going to sabotage yourself again! Every time you get close to happiness you do this! You withdraw into yourself and put up this 'monster' shield! Not this time! You love that mare and…"

"And that's the problem…" Discord whispered, cutting him off. Flash frowned and Discord put his paw on Flash's shoulder and pushed the stallion out of his way as he walked to the door. Flash stared at Discord's back, unsure of what to say, he had to stop him from walking away. He had to stop him before he ruined his chances again.

Discord stopped with his claws on the handle of the door. He stood there for a minute then turned to stare back at Flash. It broke the stallion's heart to see tears in his brother's eyes.

"I love her more than she'll ever know...but...if I love her...why would I condemn her to a life with a monster?"

Before Flash could argue Discord opened the door and left the library. Flash landed on the ground and groaned to himself. It was always like this, no matter what he said…

His head shot up as he glared at the library door.

_NO! Not this time! _

He wouldn't let Discord do this again, this was Flash's last chance to bring his king into the light. He knew that with Fluttershy's help, Discord would finally cease to be the shadow king. Discord had to finally accept that he could be loved by others, it was time for the king to let his heart heal. He galloped out of the library, but not after Discord. He ran down the hall, he had to fix this and there was only one way.

He knew he couldn't do this alone though and would need an ally in this battle. He only hoped she would know what to do, he knocked on the door and waited. Happy when the mare he needed opened the door. He whispered,

"I need your help…"

* * *

><p>Discord was laying high up in his tree. He looked out over his kingdom, he could hear some of the ponies moving around, doing their daily routines. He would often sit on his balcony and watch the activity below, always careful to stay out of sight. He looked up at the sky and whispered,<p>

"Heavens help me...what should I do?"

He frowned and pulled a leaf off the branch and began to tear it into tiny pieces as he thought to himself.

_I love her so much...but that doesn't change what I am. How could I have let my desires blind me? I can't be selfish like this...all I've been thinking about is how much I want her. Not once did I think of the consequences of keeping her here with me. She would forever be married to a monster…a monster...how could I have thought she would love me when I look...like this?_

He looked down at his hands and sighed, opening them and letting the torn up leaf float away in the breeze. He laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes, instantly she was there. Smiling up at him and laughing as she stared lovingly at him. She moved closer and nuzzled his chest, making his heart race. He made her look up at him and asked her,

"_Fluttershy...do you love me?"_

"_Yes Discord...always…"_

He shook his head ridding himself of the fantasy. He growled and startled some birds that were nesting above him. He had to do the right thing…the right thing for her.

"I have to let her go…no...I have to _**make **_her go..."

* * *

><p>Twilight looked at her friend and smiled. Fluttershy was skipping around the room and humming to herself as she did her chores. The mare had been getting brighter as each day passed and it was apparent that she was falling fast.<p>

"So I take it things are going well?" Twilight giggled at her friend.

Fluttershy's face lit up and the mare seemed to be glowing.

"Oh Twilight! I think I'm ready...I already thought I was falling in love with him before I was just afraid to admit it. That's why I've put off telling him. After what he told me and how kind he's been this week...did you know that he played the piano for me last night? Then without realizing it I began to sing and he looked completely awe-struck. I was so embarrassed and he told me to never hide such a gift away again. He's so sweet and caring, I see the respect his servants give him, even if he doesn't...I know what kind of stallion he is and I...I love him so much!"

Twilight shouted in joy and tackled her friend to the ground. She smiled down at Fluttershy and asked,

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Oh...I don't know...I was thinking about maybe...tonight...but oh...I don't know if I can..."

Twilight frowned and whispered,

"You can't be afraid to tell him how you feel. He's been so patient in waiting and it would be cruel to make him wait any longer."

"Oh that reminds me Twilight! What about Flash? Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Fluttershy asked and Twilight blushed. She had been meeting Flash in the library 'on accident' each night as Fluttershy left to see Discord. The two had been getting closer each night and he had even stolen a few more kisses from her. She had told Fluttershy that she was in love with him and the two mares were overjoyed that they had found love at the same time.

"Hmm...tell you what. If you promise to tell Discord tonight...I'll tell Flash."

They hugged each other laughing and promising that by morning they will have confessed their love.

They were still laughing until they heard the door in the sitting room bang open. They turned confused as the door to their room was thrown open as well and a panting Cadence was standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened and she ran to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Come quick! There's an emergency that only you can help with!" "What's…" Fluttershy started to say, but Cadence grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on there's no time! There's this cute, fluffy bunny is trapped on the roof! He can't get down and he's almost fallen several times!"

"WHAT!" Fluttershy shouted and began to race after Cadence as they charged towards the roof. Twilight stood in the hallway scratching her head as she watched them run off.

"How in the hay could a rabbit have gotten up to the roof?"

* * *

><p>Discord sat in his chambers going over several documents. Most were for repairs that needed to be made. As he glanced over them he was also writing a list placing the orders in two categories. One was for repairs that could be made manually and the other was ones that had to be fixed with his magic.<p>

He reached the end of the list and sighed, he removed his reading glasses. Something that even Flash didn't know about. Because of his different sized pupils he couldn't read without a pair to even out the words, making them readable for the chimera.

"Well that didn't take nearly as long as I hoped it would…" He grumbled. He had hoped to distract himself from what he would have to do. He was now determined to turn Fluttershy away from him, as much as it would hurt, it was the best thing to do. He sighed and ran his paw over his face in frustration.

The door to his chambers burst open and Flash stood there looking frantic.

"What in the-Flash?"

"Discord quick! It's Fluttershy!" The stallion shouted and Discord's blood turned to ice. He jumped out of his chair and flew to his captain, grabbing his shoulders and shouting,

"What happened!? Where is she?"

"She's on the roof! I don't know how she got up there or why, but...Discord she's stuck on top of one of the towers and has almost fallen several times! We have to hurry! She can't use her wings!"

Discord dropped the stallion and instantly teleported himself to the roof. He felt pure terror racing through his blood as he thought of her falling off his roof. She was a pegasus so she _**could **_fly, but if she was too scared he knew she wouldn't be able to...He had to get there before that happened!

"Fluttershy!" He shouted the minute he flashed onto the roof. His eyes narrowed as he realized that she wasn't even up here.

The door leading to the staircase was thrown open and he turned to see her galloping onto the roof, like a demon was chasing her. She skidded to a halt when she saw him standing there and she looked around confused as he had just done.

"Discord? But...but...where's the bunny?" She whispered and he frowned, even more confused than before.

"Bunny? What are you talking about? I thought you were stuck up here?"

Fluttershy looked up at him and tilted her head, looking even more confused.

"Stuck? I was just in my room with Twilight when...wait so there isn't a bunny trapped up here?"

Discord looked around and then it hit him, he growled low to himself as he thought.

_Oh that meddlesome...I see what you're trying to do Flash...and it won't work._

"I'm afraid my dear that we were both misinformed of the situation."

She turned back to him and frowned, then she smiled sweetly at him and the smile made his heart stop.

"Oh well...I'm glad that there's no trapped bunny...and...and that you're up here. I have something I needed to tell you…" She turned her bright eyes up to meet his as she said this and the look she was giving him was one he had dreamed of...until today. Now seeing that look only made his heart hurt, knowing that he couldn't let her say it. "I'm afraid that I have something I need to tell you too…" He whispered and frowned at her. She continued to smile at him and the hopeful look in her eyes only made his heart ache. He opened his mouth to speak when the strangest sound filled the roof.

It was the sound of violins playing, yet there was no evidence of any instruments.

Fluttershy looked around and then blushed and smiled up at him.

"Is this your way of asking me for a dance? That's something we haven't done yet..." She giggled and he groaned. He glared at the surrounding area, wondering how in the hell Flash was pulling this off.

"No I...Fluttershy I need to...well..._**one**_ dance won't hurt anything…" He muttered the last part as he stared down at her. She was so beautiful that he couldn't help it, he smiled at her and held out his claws.

"If my lady will allow me this dance, I would be honored." He whispered and she blushed even more and giggled as she placed her hoof in his claws. He smiled as he pulled her up onto her hind legs and wrapped his lion arm around her waist. It was difficult for him to balance her, since she was so much smaller than him. He managed to make it work as he pulled her with him in step with the music.

She smiled up at him and his heart melted. She fit against him so perfectly,

_Like we were made for each other…_

He pushed the thought away, he couldn't let anything break his resolve. He had to tell her that they couldn't be together. That he couldn't let her throw her life away to be with him.

"Fluttershy I…" He began and she looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat as he stared into her gorgeous eyes. He felt himself falling under their spell and whispered,

"You are so beautiful my darling…"

She blushed and turned her eyes back down to stare at his chest. She whispered,

"You look really handsome too Discord...even in regular attire. I don't think I've seen you in formal wear since that first tour of the garden."

"I prefer to be comfortable. Formal wear is always hard for me to move in because of my different limbs. So I prefer material that allows me the freedom to move about."

She giggled at this and said,

"That reminds me so much of my mother. She hardly wears dresses, she prefers to wear the tunics and trousers of stallions. She gets so many strange looks, but she says that she couldn't care less what others think. All the other ponyfolk say that it doesn't make sense for a mare to wear stallion clothing...but what fun is there in making sense?"

He threw his head back and laughed at this. He said the same thing all the time and to hear it come out of a mare like Fluttershy pulled at his heart. The music changed and slowed to more of a waltz, he looked down at her and sighed. He pulled her even closer and changed the pace of their dancing. She looked up at him then sighed as she rested her head against his chest.

His ears fell back as he looked down at her, his arm tightened it's hold on her and he placed a soft kiss on her head. He heard her sigh again at the soft touch and it pierced his heart. She nuzzled his chest and whispered,

"Discord…I don't think I've ever been so happy."

He groaned and closed his eyes. He began to stroke his paw along her mane and sighed...this was not going to be easy now that he had held her so close again.

_Dammit Flash...you're not making this any easier on me...How can I tell her to leave when I'm reminded of how right this feels? I know that's what you're trying to do...and dammit...it's working..._

* * *

><p>"Think it's working?" He asked and she hushed him.<p>

"Don't talk so loud...you said he has amazing hearing. I would say it's made him see reason again." She smiled as she watched the pair from the cloud they were hiding on. Discord was holding the mare close and he had a dreamy look about him. It looked like he was remembering how much he cared for the mare and it made her smile. She looked at her partner in crime and he was nodding as well.

"I guess I can take off the enchantment on those violins now." She indicated the violins hiding behind one of the towers. She cast the spell to end their playing and they settled on the balcony. She smiled and stood up, spreading her wings to leave.

"Captain…" She said and he bowed to her and answered,

"Princess...thank you for your help."

She smiled at him and gave him a mischievous smirk,

"Don't thank me yet Flash...I still have plans for you as well."

He frowned as she took off in the sky. He watched the Princess of Love fly off and wondered what she had meant by a plan for him.

"I have a feeling that it will either be really good or really bad…"

* * *

><p>Discord stopped moving as he realized the music had ended. The two had continued to move together even after it had stopped. He cleared his throat and pulled back from her. She smiled up at him and he chuckled as he lifted her hoof to place a soft kiss on it.<p>

"I guess we should get off the roof now my dear." He whispered and she nodded. He held out his arm and she flew up in the air to hold it. He smiled at her and walked her off the roof. He glanced down at her and frowned, Flash had succeeded in shaking his resolve to push her away. He was so torn at the moment, he wanted to have her as his. To keep her here with him and to love her for all eternity.

Then he felt he had to let her go. That she didn't deserve to be stuck in his world of shadows. She was so beautiful she could have any handsome stallion in the world...why would she choose a beast like him? How could he expect her to choose a beast like him? Could he really tie her to a monster for the rest of her days?

"Discord...there's...there's something I need to tell you…" She whispered and he froze. He looked down at her and swallowed, now was the moment of truth. The look in her eyes left no doubt for him what she was about to say. He frowned as he realized that now was the time for him to choose. For him to decide what kind of stallion he really was...if he was the good honorable one she wanted him to be...than there was only one thing to do.

"No Fluttershy don't…" He turned to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him confused, he swallowed and shook his head.

"Darling...please...don't...I was wrong to do this to you…"

"Do what? Discord...I don't understand…" She whispered and the sudden hurt in her eyes made him _**feel **_like a monster. He sighed and whispered,

"Fluttershy...look at me...what do you see?"

She looked confused and looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Discord...I see you...that's all...but what…"  
>"Exactly darling. You see me, but not what I am. Fluttershy I was foolish to think I could make you mine…"<p>

"But Discord I…"

"You deserve so much more than I can offer. I can't let you stay here...tomorrow you will...will leave here." To say that hurt more than he thought it would. She pulled out of his grip and stared up at him shocked. Tears filled her eyes and the sight made him turn his head away.

"Discord...why...why after all this...after everything we've...you said you loved me...was it...was it a lie?"

His head shot up as he stared at her back, she had turned from him as she said this and his heart broke. He opened his mouth to confirm the lie, but his tongue tied itself in a knot. He growled and used his magic to untie it, he tried again with the same result. He sighed as he realized he couldn't force the words if they weren't true, his magic wouldn't allow it.

"No...it wasn't a lie. Fluttershy, I do love you...but that's why I can't let you stay."

She turned to look at him and he was surprised that she was so angry.

"So you're sending me away!? Why did you drag me through this week then? You told me that you wanted me to love you back, so I could be your queen! What's changed if not your love for me?"

He was happy that she was angry, maybe if she remained angry at him it would make this easier...for her...this would never be easier for him. He sighed and reached for her, but she pulled away and continued to glare at him.

"Fluttershy...I was selfish. I can't apologize to you enough to make up for the turmoil I put you through. All I can do is make things right now...you don't need to be stuck with a monster. Look at you darling, you're beautiful, kind, passionate...everything I don't deserve. So I'm going to do what's best for you and set you free."

"And what?! To hell with what I want?" She hollered at him and he actually flinched back, he never expected to hear such language from her, or such volume. She was fuming and there were still tears in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Fluttershy...this is hard for me too...but I can't do this anymore. I can't let you continue with this game only for you to be the one hurt in the end...try and understand love…"

"Don't call me that! Don't say you love me when it's nothing but a lie!"

"That's not true! Dammit Fluttershy I do love you I just…"

"You just don't want me here! I was just some entertainment for you! Easy prey right!? Now that I've come to bore you, you're done with me! Is that it?"

He growled and grabbed her shoulders, hating to see the tears in her eyes and to hear her talk about herself like that.

"No...that's not it at all. I could never bore of you, all I want is for you to be happy. Something you can never find with me...Fluttershy I was wrong to think I could be good enough for you...I can't be the stallion you think I am. I'm sorry...but it's over between us. You can't be my queen, you never could be."

His heart shattered at those words, he never thought they would fall from his tongue, but his emotions were so distraught that he wasn't thinking clearly. He swallowed and tried to say something else, but she shocked him further.

The slap resounded in the hallway, echoing through the quiet corridors. He lifted his claws to his cheek as she turned from him and flew down the hall crying. He let her go and fell back against the wall. He let his body slide to the floor, still holding the cheek she had slapped. He deserved so much more for the pain he had just caused her, but it was what needed to be done.

His heart was shattering into a million pieces as he came to fully realized that by tomorrow she would be gone. Never to return to his life, he was losing his true love and all because his pride and honor wouldn't allow him to take back what had just been said. He laid his arms on his knees and did something he hadn't done since he was a young draconequus. He placed his face against his arms and cried.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat in the library reading over a new book that had caught her interest as she was returning the other novels they had borrowed. It looked to be a small book explaining some of the history of Draconia. Twilight couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more about a land as strange as this one. Although it turned out to be shorter than most history books she had read.<p>

The door opened and she turned to see Flash walking in, he looked incredibly smug and it made her giggle.

"What have you been up to that you look so triumphant?" She asked and he jumped before smiling over at her. He walked over and she felt her cheeks heat up at the look he was giving her. He chuckled and lifted her chin with his hoof and surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Only knocking some sense into a stubborn stallion." He chuckled at the confused look she gave him and shook his head.

"So what are you doing in here this time? Are you sure you don't want me to give you a tour of the rest of the castle?"

"No I like it in here. I feel like I can hide among the different worlds of these books. You know be something I'm not…" She whispered and frowned as she looked at the stallion next to her. She blushed further and decided it was time to stop pretending.

"Flash...Can I ask you something?" She whispered and he nuzzled her behind her ear making her flush red.

"Of course...anything for you…"

She shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear. She swallowed and took all the courage she had in her to whisper.

"Do you love me…"

She waited for several minutes with her eyes tightly closed as he didn't respond. She chanced a peek at him and he was smiling softly at her.

"Good, now that you're looking at me I can answer." He chuckled as she opened her eyes the rest of the way. He lifted her hooves with his and smiled at her,

"Twilight, I love you more than words can describe, but I'm going to try. You are the most amazing mare I know and getting to know you this last week has been like a dream. I wouldn't change a single hair on your head, all those other stallions were fools to ignore your vast intelligence. It's what makes you who you are, the mare I love so much. I love you with my whole heart and only hope that you can return that love. Twilight I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I will get down on the floor and beg your mother for the right to marry you. If you will have me...do you love me Twilight?"

Her eyes were misting with tears and she kissed him passionately as her answer. He moaned and returned her kiss. She pulled away suddenly and began to hop out of the library.

"Oh Flash. You won't have to beg! I'll go tell her now that I've found the stallion I love and the one I want to marry!" She ran out of the library and heard him shout in victory behind her. She also noticed the Cadence was standing near the library and gave her a quick wink before moving off.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy ran blindly down the hall, she didn't even realize where she was until she slammed herself into a room, thinking it was her own.<p>

"Miss Fluttershy...what's wrong?"

She jumped and turned to see Captain Flash standing behind her. She looked around and groaned as she realized she had run straight into the library. She tried to hide her face behind her mane, but Flash had already seen her tears.

"My queen…"

"Oh don't call me that! I can't stand to hear it!" She howled as she threw herself onto the couch and sobbed into the pillows. Flash had started teasing her with the nickname, when Discord wasn't around to hear he would call her that. He said he had to get used to call her his queen anyways. It used to make her giggle and blush as she thought of being Discord's queen. Now it made her heart ache, for she would never be his...he wouldn't have it.

She felt a hoof on her head and glanced up to see Flash looking worried as he watched her. She sniffled and tried to stop her tears, but they were never ending.

"I'm sorry captain...but...can you please leave me alone…" She whispered and curled up further on the couch.

"I'm sorry but...I can't...what happened? When me and Cadence…" He stopped and she looked up shocked.

"You planned on getting us to the roof together? Why?" She said, anger creeping back into her voice. He looked away guiltily and cleared his throat,

"Well...it's a long story, but I needed her help to make Discord realize that he couldn't sabotage himself again...looks like we failed anyways."

Hearing this peaked her interest and she looked at him confused. She sniffled again and wiped away her tears. She sat up and looked at the captain as he stared at the ground sadly. He looked up at her and sighed,

"You see Fluttershy...Discord has this problem and it's kind of hard to explain...he has this blockade that he can't get around when it comes to his own happiness. I've seen this so many times before...any time I get close to bringing him into the light he slashes out and crawls back. He stops himself from being happy and I'm afraid he's done that again with you…"

She looked at him and thought to her confrontation with Discord. He had seemed so hurt in telling her to leave, as if he didn't really want her to go. He had told her he _**did **_love her, but she had been too angry to really believe him. Good heavens she had even struck him! She had never struck anything in her life!

"Why...why does he do this?" She whispered and Flash looked away as if uncomfortable. Then he sighed and flew up to one of the bookshelves, but instead of going to the many books on the shelves, he flew to the very top and reached over the wood. She watched fascinated as he pulled a small book that was covered in a heavy layer of dust. He landed and used his wing to brush off the dust.

Flash raised his eyes to hers and whispered,

"Many books in here are written locally...including this one. Discord believes I destroyed it, but...I hid it instead. Wondering if I would ever need it again, I'm glad I didn't burn it as he ordered me to two years ago."

He handed over the book and she took it with shaking hooves. The title was only one word, but it was a word that cut at her heart.

'_Monster'_

She swallowed and ran her hoof over the cover, she was sure she knew the answer, but asked anyways. In a shaking voice she looked up at the retreating stallion and whispered,

"Who wrote this?"

Flash who had been about to walk out stopped. He looked back at the book then up to her eyes. He sighed and his ears flattened,

"Discord…"

* * *

><p>He growled to himself again as he tossed away a piece of parchment. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his royal duties his mind would betray him with thoughts of her. He sighed and ran his paw through his mane in frustration. He was sitting behind his desk once more, trying to drown himself under the mountain of paperwork waiting for him. He was behind in his duties having been so distracted by…<p>

He took in a sharp breath as once again he thought of her. He subconsciously reached up and stroked the cheek she had struck, which still stung to touch. He sighed and took off his glasses again, realizing he had no hope of finishing any work tonight. He rested his face in his hands and fought back the tears threatening to break through.

He was so tempted to seek her out and beg her to forgive him, but that would be pointless. He had said those things in order to get her to leave and...he touched his cheek again, he had succeeded.

He laid his arms on his desk and buried his head under the limbs. He felt a tear slid out of his tightly shut eyes and it made him growl again. He was lost, he didn't know that it would hurt this much. He knew that she meant a lot to him, but now that she was going to leave...he realized how much he had come to depend on her. She had become his happiness, his joy, his laughter...his love. Now that he knew he was losing her, he realized he was losing everything else along with her. Once she left through those gates, all light in his life would leave with her. He would remain here in his darkness and continue to rule as he always had.

_The shadow king..._

The door creaked open slowly and he didn't bother raising his head. Only one pony in the castle entered without knocking and normally it wouldn't bother him, but not tonight. He growled,

"Go away Flash…"

There was no response, then the door slowly closed and for once it seemed the stallion would listen. Until he heard soft hoofsteps on the floor, moving further into the room. He growled again and shot up out of his seat shouting,

"I SAID GET-" He stopped as his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't Flash standing in the center of his chambers, but the mare that was haunting his current thoughts.

"Fluttershy…" He whispered as he stared at her. He was almost afraid that this was nothing, but a trick his mind had conjured up to further torment him. They stared at one another, neither saying anything. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected to see her again and his heart was pounding so hard he felt like it would burst from the effort.

She moved closer to his desk and he didn't know what to do so he continued to stand frozen as he watched her pull something from under her wing. He frowned as she flew up and sat the object on his desk before floating back to the ground, her eyes never left his. He frowned further and silently looked down at the object she had placed on his desk. His breathing stopped as his eyes fell on that hated thing. He fell back into his chair and laid his claws on the book he had written shortly after coming to this land.

"Where did you find this?" He rasped and she didn't respond, just continued to stare at him. He picked up the cursed thing and growled as the obvious answer came to him.

"Flash...I told him to destroy this thing." He flung the book away from him, it flew past Fluttershy, but she didn't flinch. Her eyes continued to look at him and he growled slightly.

"I'm glad he didn't...it helped explain so much…" She whispered and Discord growled louder as he pushed himself out of his chair and moved away from her. He felt the sudden urge for a drink, and he didn't drink often. He went to his cabinet and poured himself a tumbler of whiskey.

"Oh really...what did it explain?" He growled sarcastically, keeping his back to her as he threw back the stinging liquid. He flinched as it burned down his throat and settled in his stomach.

"Why you look so down on yourself...why you hide away from others...why you refuse to believe that another could love you." She whispered, her voice was still devoid of emotion and it was strange for him to hear her speak like that. He turned his head to stare at her, she hadn't moved from her position. He frowned and poured another drink, he turned to face her completely with it in his paw.

"Oh really? Well you're wrong about that my dear. That _**thing **_is nothing more than the ramblings of a fool. It should have been destroyed when I said so, but I think I can fix that." His claw began to glow as he aimed it at the book lying on the floor. He sent a burst of energy at it and dropped his drink, the glass shattering, when Fluttershy jumped at the book and picked it up out of the way. She let out a shriek of pain as the blast grazed her wing and burnt her feathers.

"Fluttershy! Geez darling why did you…" He was at her side instantly and was using his magic to heal the injured wing. When her feather were their normal, vibrant color he turned and glared at her. She was glaring back, clutching the book to her chest.

"That was stupid…" He growled and it made her eyes narrow further.

"So was lying to me." She hissed. He pulled back frowning,

"Lying about what? I never…"

"When you told me why you don't let others in. You told me because it was hard to see anything other than what they saw...it's not true...Discord you're only seeing what you want to. You call yourself a monster because it's easier than facing the truth!" She shouted the last part at him and dropped the book. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder. He sat there frozen once more, unsure of how to respond to this sudden change. Luckily he didn't have to say anything as she finished what she had been saying,

"Discord...you are the only one who still sees yourself as a monster and so you hide behind that mask anytime someone gets too close. You don't want to risk rejection again as you did in the past...even though there have been many since little Fizzy who have accepted you. They love you because you are no monster...how could you be, when everything you do is for the best of others." She pulled back and placed her hooves on his cheeks and he winced slightly as she touched his tender side. She frowned at this and leaned up to kiss the cheek she had slapped, his face warmed at the contact and he let out a small moan.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile,

"Even with me...you told me you didn't want me as your queen because you thought it would be better for me. You were wrong though, I could never be better off without you in my life. You still see yourself as a monster and I have to make you stop. Discord...you are not a monster and have never been one. Despite how you were treated, you've done nothing but good for all those that depend on you. You are a great king and a good friend...and...and the stallion I love with all my heart."

His breathing stopped as he stared into her beautiful eyes. She smiled up at him and leaned towards him, her lips slowly moving closer to his. When they were an inch apart she whispered again,

"I love you Discord…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hearing the words that he had wished to hear for the last week snapped his control in half. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him as his lips latched onto hers. She moaned and he responded with a similar sound, he buried his claws in her mane and tilted her head back. He pulled away from her lips and whispered against her fur as he ran his lips along her neck, making her shiver in response.

"I'm so sorry my darling...please forgive everything I said earlier. I love you so much and I still want you to stay here with me...even if I don't deserve you, I want you so badly...Fluttershy...say you'll be mine...stay with me...be my queen."

She nodded and giggled as he ran his tongue along her neck. She sighed and whispered, her voice thick with desire,

"Discord...I would love to be your queen. I love you so much Discord, I'm sorry I didn't say it before now…"

He growled and lifted them both up off the floor, holding her flush against him. He returned to her lips and let loose his built up passions. The little touches throughout the week had only built into an uncontrollable inferno and now it was raging through him. He realized that he was slowly moving towards his bedchambers and the sight slammed a brake on his desires. His lion arm shot out and grabbed ahold of the doorframe. He growled,

"Fluttershy...you have to stop...tell me to stop...or else…"

She cut him off with her lips. She ran her tongue along his lips and he growled in response. She left his lips and nuzzled him under his chin, he groaned and tried to gain control over his body again.

"Flutter...Fluttershy...please I can't...I can't stop…"

"Don't stop...Discord...I don't want you to…" She whispered and nipped his neck with her tiny teeth, but even that little graze was more than he could ever handle. He released his hold on the doorframe and wrapped his arm around her again, crushing her against him once more. He growled against her lips as he resumed his earlier exploration of the sweet texture. He buried his claws in her mane once more and turned into his chambers, kicking the door closed behind him and doing something he had never done before. Snapping his fingers so the lock was thrown in the door as he laid his sweet prize on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...not where I thought that would go, but I decided that what I wrote is what would happen. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read after this one! I still have to figure out some things with the ending, but it is slowly falling into place and I'm still happy with how it's going...but it's not my opinion that matters to me, so let me know what you thought. <strong>

***Note: I have to leave for work in four minutes so I'm going to post this as is, I promise I will go back tomorrow morning and edit it! But since it's finished I want to put it up* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten, okay so here we are. I'm sorry for the long wait, like I said I'm still working through the small details of the ending, which is rapidly approaching. Plus I got sick over the week and had computer problems. So many problems that made this chapter late. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord stretched as the first streams of sunlight broke through his bed curtains. He sighed and grinned at how relaxed his body felt. He tried to roll over, but a heavy weight was pressing down on his chest. He stretched his neck and looked down, smiling at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping, his wonderful Fluttershy...his queen.<p>

She had finally agreed to be his queen, had told him she loved him! He wrapped his lion arm tighter around her and he heard her sigh in her sleep. She snuggled closer to him, burying her nose in his chest fur. His heart nearly exploded at the realization that she was fully his. She had willingly given herself to him last night and he shivered remembering all of it.

He reached up and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. Tonight he would announce to his guests and later his kingdom that he had found his queen. He made a silent vow to always protect her and to shower her with all the love in his heart, for all eternity. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, then an unsettling thought crossed his mind.

_She won't live for all eternity...unlike you...or did you forget that she's not immortal?_

He had forgotten that, unlike him, she would grow old and eventually...He frowned further as pain sliced through his heart. He couldn't imagine a day without her, he wanted to wake up every morning like this. His arm tightened around her as he tried to find a solution. Then he did something he wasn't even sure would work. He lifted his claws over her and as they glowed with his magic he ran them over her body.

He was transferring some of his magic into her body, the magic that fueled his immortality. With this inside her, Fluttershy would now stay young and beautiful for all eternity and would be able to stay with him forever. He smiled as the glow faded from his claws, now she was truly his and always would be. For now she carried inside her a piece of him, even if she didn't realize it until later.

_I think this might border on obsession? I didn't even ask…_

He frowned again, worrying that she would be upset when she found out what he had done. Of course, there were ways to distract her...he shivered again as his body woke up and started to react to her. He was suddenly very much aware of the fact that she was snuggled flush against him and he could feel every inch of her soft fur. However he forced himself to stay still and to let her sleep.

His own eyes began to close as the surrealness of having her against him relaxed him back into sleep. A sharp knock at his door snapped open his eyes again. He started to sit up and Fluttershy made a protesting noise as she rolled over, now facing away from him. He chuckled and pulled the covers up over her, then letting his fingers softly caress her cheek.

The second knock turned his attention from the mare beside him and made him growl as he rose from bed. He picked up his robe and as he was tying the sashes he went to the door and threw back the lock. He opened it only a crack and looked down at the unwanted interruption.

"Morning…" Flash said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. Discord grumbled back,

"Morning...what is it..." He felt a blush creeping into his face as he turned his gaze away. Flash snorted and tried to walk into the room, Discord quickly moved his leg, blocking the stallion's path. When his friend looked up confused, Discord cleared his throat and chanced a peek behind him, as the curtain moved he could see she was still sleeping. He muttered,

"I'm...I'm not alone…"

Flash's eyes widened and a blush even tinted his cheeks, nothing compared to the flames on Discord's though. Flash backed up and cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

"Oh well...um...I see...can't say I completely approve, but...um...well...I guess this means we will have a queen after tonight?" Flash smiled up at him as he turned to leave Discord's chambers. Discord couldn't help but grin back and he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes...she has accepted my proposal at last...and I have you to thank for that my friend."

"Me?" Flash asked, once again looking confused. Discord snorted and moved fully into the sitting room, quietly closing the door behind him. He moved to the spot on the floor where it was still sitting and picked up the book. He turned to his friend and held it out a slight frown on his face.

"I told you to destroy this thing...but because you didn't Fluttershy came back to me...after I foolishly tried to push her away." Discord looked down at Flash who looked down guiltily.

"I know you told me to my lord but...well it was because...I'm sorry."

Discord chuckled and moved to his desk, setting the book on it. He looked back at his friend, who was still staring at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, you were right about everything. You are a wise stallion Flash, far beyond your years. I have always valued your views and opinions, and the way you look out for what's best for me." As he was saying this he had walked closer to his captain. Flash looked up at him as he stopped in front of him, Discord bent down and picked Flash up and pulled him close. Flash was shocked, although Discord had picked him up in the past, it was always in a teasing or joking way.

This time as Discord hugged him, there was pure affection radiating from the touch. Discord whispered,

"Thank you old friend...for helping me see how wrong I was. Because of you and all your advice I have found happiness and love. You are the best and truest friend I could ever have...I love you, my brother…"

Flash smiled and returned his friend's hug and then pulled away and had to wipe away a tear. Discord nodded and Flash went to leave, as he walked out he sent one last smirk at his king.

"Oh I almost forgot the reason I came to see you. I wanted you to be the first to know...I'm getting married!"

Discord's mouth fell open as Flash walked out and shut the door behind him. As he stood in the hallway, Flash smiled and had to wipe away more tears. Jubilee who was walking past noticed this and went to Flash worried.

"Flash is everything okay? Is it the king, is he feeling okay? He never left his room and didn't even show up for dinner?" She asked as she stared at the captain. Flash looked up and had the brightest smile any of them had ever seen on the captain's face. He looked back at the closed door and whispered,

"King Discord is better than ever...he's finally coming back into the light."

* * *

><p>Twilight took a deep breath and stepped into her mother's room. Last night when she had gone to tell her the wonderful news, her mother was already asleep. She was happy to see that her mother was awake.<p>

"Ah Twilight, good morning my dear. Have Fluttershy help you today, remember the ball will be taking place tonight and several packages arrived a short while ago. I presume they are gifts from the king…" There was a slight hint of agitation in her mother's voice and Twilight wondered what had happened between the king and queen to cause so much tension? Twilight didn't want to tell her mother that Fluttershy hadn't come back last night and although Twilight had worried at first, she soon blushed realizing where the mare most likely was.

Instead Twilight turned back to the information she had for her mother, she smiled brightly at the older alicorn. Celestia looked down at her daughter and chuckled,

"What has put such sunshine in your eyes my darling daughter?"

"Mother...I'm in love!" Twilight shouted, bouncing around and Celestia frowned. Twilight however continued not noticing her mother's distress.

"Yes! I'm in love with Flash Sentry and he loves me and he asked me to marry him…"

"He what!?"

"And I said yes! Oh mother I'm getting married! To a stallion…"

"Now wait a minute Twilight…"

"Who fully understands me and accepts all my odd quirks! Oh mother I'm so…"

"TWILIGHT!" Her mother raised her voice so that it echoed, it was the royal voice that her mother never used. Twilight stopped hopping around and looked up at her mother's frowning face. Her heart dropped as she realized that her mother was not going to be accepting of this match. Celestia sighed and walked around her daughter to move to the window.

"Twilight...I know that...that this is a difficult thing to understand but...even though you will not be marrying the king you still need to marry another royal…"

"WHY?" Twilight shouted back, she was suddenly so angry and she didn't want to hear what her mother had to say. Celestia turned surprised to stare at her daughter, Twilight had never raised her voice either and it shocked the queen to her hooves. She opened her mouth to say something, but Twilight shouted cutting her off.

"No! Don't say anything! I'm going to marry Flash one way or another, even if that means no longer being a princess! Mother I love him and I plan on being with him forever!"

Celestia frowned at this, there was one thing she wondered if her daughter understood. She just didn't want to see her little girl get hurt and this was going to happen if she didn't understand…

"Twilight...he's not an immortal…" She quietly whispered and Twilight paled, all the anger draining out of her. Twilight looked up at her mother in horror, she hadn't really thought about that before now. It was true that she was immortal since her mother was one and her father Blazing Flame had been the last male alicorn, also an immortal. She hadn't realized that in forgetting the fact she may have caused more hurt for the both of them.

She hung her head and began to softly cry to herself. Celestia tried to come over and wrap her hoof around her daughter in comfort, but Twilight slapped it away and ran from the room. She had to find Flash, she had to talk to him! He was the only one who would be able to calm her rising fear and remind her that the two of them belonged together.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy couldn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She wished she could remember more of the dream she'd had last night, all she knew was that it had involved Discord. She smiled as she thought of the king, then she opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. She gasped and a deep blush spread across her cheeks as she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. It was far larger than the one in her and Twilight's room and there were curtains hanging around the bed. The comforter was extremely soft as were the pillows and it screamed wealth. It was the king's bed!<p>

_But...but that means…_ She thought to herself and her blush deepened. She looked at the space next to her, which was empty, but had apparently been slept in. There was definitely a hint of him there too, she placed her nose against the pillow and took a deep breath. She shivered as his scent filled her nostrils, this meant that...

_Oh...my...that wasn't a dream...I...he...we…_

She let out a tiny squeak, but it must have been loud enough to alert him.

"Fluttershy?" Discord's voice rang out from behind the curtain concealing her from sight. She heard what sounded like a chair scraping on the wooden floor and familiar steps move across the floor. She quickly buried herself under the covers and heard the curtain being pulled away.

"Darling? Are you awake?" He purred and the sound of his voice only sent a parade of flashbacks of last night through her mind. She shivered and in a tiny voice squeaked,

"Um...maybe…"

"Maybe? How can you be unsure if you're awake or not my love?"

He chuckled and pulled the covers up slightly so he could stare at her flaming face. She tried to cower further under the covers and he smiled softly at her, instantly understanding her discomfort. He let the covers fall back down,once again hiding her from his view, but didn't move away. She sat there waiting and when he didn't say anything she slowly inched to the edge of the comforter. She let her face slide out from under it and stared up at Discord, who was kneeling on the floor staring down at her. He smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek, she shivered again.

"You can't possibly know how cute you are right now...my darling Fluttershy...are you okay?" He whispered and the tenderness in his voice made her heart swell. He knew she was embarrassed and was trying to offer her reassurance and comfort. She gave him a small smile and whispered,

"Well...I guess...I'm just realizing that I...we…last night we..." She stopped and her face grew a bright shade of red and she pulled back under the covers, hiding her face in her hooves. He chuckled softly and in his smooth voice said,

"Oh darling...please don't hide from me. I know that this is a new sensation for you, it is for me too. My love, I couldn't be happier than I am right now knowing that you are mine...in every way."

The way he said that last part made her think back to being with him and instantly her body began to heat up. She let out a small moan and heard him growl softly in response. She refused to come out though, no matter that last night had really been her doing...and that _**really **_surprised her! Shy, little Fluttershy had begged the king last night not to stop and to love her completely. She shut her eyes tightly, and wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment?

"Fluttershy? You...you aren't...regretting giving yourself to me...are you?" The hurt and fear in his voice pulled at her heart. She thought about his question...she moved forward again and this time sat up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her. She smiled at him and reached out touching his cheek with her hoof. He sighed and leaned into her touch, his eyes closing.

"No...I'm not regretting anything about last night. I love you Discord and I'm going to marry you so I meant it when I said I was willing. It's just...well...I'm surprised that I was the one to…" She stopped again and Discord seemed to understand what she wasn't saying. He smiled at her and she loved the way his eyes softened, he really was handsome. He chuckled and stood up off the floor, he moved to untie his robe and she turned her gaze away, blushing further if that was possible.

He scooted her over and climbed into bed next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She happily settled against him, no longer thinking about it. She nuzzled his chest, enjoying the way the fur tickled her nose, she giggled at the sensation. He chuckled again and began to stroke her mane, then he placed his claw under her chin and lifted her face up to his.

His warm lips pressed against hers and she leaned further against him. He growled lightly and then pulled away and stared down at her, she loved to see that fire dancing in his eyes, it made them a deeper shade of red.

"Darling, I know that last night shouldn't have happened, but I'm so grateful that it did. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to, but your permission only made last night sweeter." He gave her another light kiss and she giggled.

"Discord, are you trying to make me feel better by saying last night was _**your **_doing?" He buried his snout against her neck and nuzzled the sensitive fur, causing her to giggle again. She felt him grin against her neck as he whispered,

"Is it working?"

She laughed again and snuggled closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest, she could hear how fast his heart was pounding. The sound made her smile and caused her own heart to speed up.

"A little, yes...let's agree that last night was...amazing and...both of our doing." She whispered and he chuckled again. He lifted his mouth away from her neck and made her look up at him again.

"Indeed...very amazing…" He purred and brought his lips down on hers again, only this time there was more fire behind it. He growled and she opened in response, however instead of deepening the kiss he pulled back. She stared up at him confused, he was breathing heavily and he swallowed, shaking his head. He looked down at her and smiled,

"No...not again...darling...my beautiful Fluttershy, the next time I want you in this bed will be our wedding night. As is proper...although it's a bit late for that…" He muttered the last part and a blush crept into his cheeks, making her giggle again. He smiled wider and sat up, out of bed. He reached for his robe and she couldn't help but watch as his back muscles stretched.

As he pulled on his robe he looked over his shoulder and caught her looking at him. He groaned and ran his paw over his face, he stood up and tied up the sashes before turning to face her. He crossed his arms and smiled down at her,

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

She smiled at him and decided,

_No I'm not...not now that you've heated me up and are leaving me here wanting._

She stretched and let the blanket slide back further, revealing her bare back. His eyes widened and he took in a sudden breath. She smiled and whispered,

"I don't know what you mean my lord...do you have a robe I can borrow?"

He didn't say anything, only snapped his fingers and held out a small, red robe for her. He turned his gaze away as she sat up fully, letting the blanket slide off. However she could see the blush deepening and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. She grinned and took the robe, making sure to brush her hoof against his claws. He groaned again and as she swung the robe on, she glanced over her shoulder and saw him swing his head away really fast. Too late though, she had caught him watching her as well. She giggled and tied the sashes, she sighed in appreciation.

The robe was the softest she had ever felt, it was warm and yet light at the same time.

"This robe is beautiful Discord...thank you." She whispered and he turned and smiled at her. It even had holes for her wings to slip through, which meant it was specifically for her. She flew over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, he growled and his arms wrapped around her.

"You are a temptress my dear." He whispered before kissing her again. She smiled against his lips as he held her to him. He pulled away and sighed as he ran his claw along her cheek. She looked over and noticed the desk for the first time.

"Were you working?" She asked and he glanced over and chuckled.

"Trying to...it's not easy to focus when you have a beautiful mare sleeping in your bed." His words caused her to blush again. She pulled out of his hold and went to look at some of the documents littering the surface. She only glanced over a few and her head began to ache.

"You handle everything yourself?" She asked, he nodded and moved behind her, feeling him against her back made her shiver. Seems he had realized her game and wanted to take part in it. How long before one of them broke?

"I prefer to handle the affairs of my kingdom myself. I don't hold council for obvious reasons...the only other pony that has a hoof in this is Flash. Even then he mostly helps deliver my orders and bring me newer problems."

She looked at all the documents and thought that it was too much for one stallion, even a stallion like Discord. She picked up a few pieces of parchment and glanced over them, she whispered in her small voice.

"Would...would you like…" She mumbled the rest inaudibly and he chuckled.

"Say again my love? I'm afraid I didn't catch that last part."

She swallowed and placed the documents back on the desk and whispered,

"Would you like me to help...once I'm queen?" She closed her eyes tightly and waited for his response. He placed his claw under her chin and turned her face up to his again, he was smiling brightly at her.

"Nothing would make me happier my love." He whispered and kissed her gently. She sighed and turned to fully face him and placed her arms around his neck. He growled in response and crushed her against him. He pulled back and grinned at her,

"You're _**really **_not making this easy."

She grinned up at him and winked. He groaned and buried his snout in her mane again, he ran his tongue along her neck and she shivered, which caused him to chuckle.

"However this time I will maintain a hold on my willpower. So my darling as much as I want to keep you here with me. You have a ball to get ready for, plus I still have a few things to take care of for tonight...Oh which reminds me!"

He let go of her and took a step back, she stared at him confused and he only grinned wider. He snapped his fingers again and she gasped as a small, black box appeared in the palm of his lion paw, he took her hoof in his claws. He smiled softly at her and then knelt down to one knee, she covered her mouth and felt tears fill her eyes.

He cleared his throat and rasped,

"I know that I should have done this last night, but i got a bit...distracted...My darling Fluttershy, it would give me great pleasure if you would agree to be mine for all eternity. I...I have placed a spell on you love. I transferred some of my magic to you so that you could be at my side forever. You are now immortal as I am...

"I never want to go a day without you my love. You are everything to me, my joy, my laughter, my heart. I need you here with me always, I only hope that you're not too angry with me. I love you Fluttershy, with all my heart. I want to be the stallion you deserve, I promise that there will never be a day that you regret being mine. I will give you whatever your heart desires, if only to see that beautiful smile each day. Fluttershy, make me the happiest stallion there is and say you'll be mine...marry me my darling?"

The box opened on its own and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was cut to look like a rose and it was the same shade of teal as her eyes. She couldn't talk very loud through the lump in her throat. Who knew that the king was such a romantic, and that **_she_ **would be marrying him. She whispered,

"Yes...of course I will. Although I don't know how you did it, I'm not angry that you made me immortal...After all Discord, I already agreed to marry you." She laughed as she said the last part and he chuckled, rising up off the floor. He smiled at her and lifted the silver necklace which the ring was attached to and slid it over her head. He moved her hair and the ring settled against her chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her again, whispering against her lips,

"I know...but I still wanted to do this the right way." They shared several more kisses before Discord insisted that she go get ready for the ball Fluttershy had a feeling it was because his self-control was slowly breaking. He snapped his fingers again and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She smiled up at him and said,

"Is this my dress for the ball?"

He was leaning against the doorframe of his chambers smiling down at her. There was so much love shining in his eyes that she didn't want to leave, but he was being stubborn. She let her eyes wander down his length, enjoying the way his body moved in the simple clothes. He growled and she brought her eyes back up to his, they were narrowed at her and he hissed,

"Stop it...this is hard enough as it is. No this is not the gown I have given you for the ball. That will be waiting for you back in your room, now I was going to escort you back to your room. However seeing the looks you are giving me I don't think that's wise, I only have so much restraint my darling." He groaned and she smiled then winked at him saying,

"That's what I was counting on." His mouth fell open and he shook his head before frowning at her.

"You are something else my love...but I supposed that's why I'm so damn attracted to you." He smiled then and she smiled brightly at him, she giggled and turned to leave.

"I promise I'll behave...for now…" She blew him a kiss and walked down the hall, laughing at the stunned look on his face as she did so.

* * *

><p>Flash was going over his checklist once more. It would be the last time he was allowed to do anything before tonight, as was tradition all chores stopped at six. The maids were all squealing over their gowns, once again Discord had managed to impress them. He sighed and looked over to a hanging mirror, he was wearing his formal attire. Something he wasn't too comfortable in, but tonight was the one night he was forced to wear it. All the guards wore these uniforms, which were black with blue sashes. Except Flash, whose sash was silver to mark his higher position. He sighed and looked back over his checklist, the only thing left was to ensure that Fancy Pants had everything he needed to create the deserts for the ball, except that would also be done by Discord. All other food was created by Discord, but since he was so fond of the stallion's treats he was always hired to create sweets for the ball.<p>

"Well that seems to be it…" He whispered and rolled up the scroll and began to carry it back to the king, who was currently inside the ballroom. He stopped when he heard his name, and recognizing the voice he smiled. He turned just as she crashed into him, he gasped and dropped the list as they crashed to the ground. He was laughing until he looked up into his beloved's eyes.

"Twilight what's wrong?" He whispered and sat up. She was shaking and trying not to cry. She moved against him and rested her head against his chest, she whispered.

"Tell me I'm being silly! That we **_do_ **belong together no matter the obstacles between us!"

He sighed and his ears flattened, he knew that the queen wouldn't be too pleased with his offer for her daughter. He reached up and stroked her back as she began to softly cry against him. It didn't matter though, he would find a way to make her see the truth. That he loved this mare more than anything and he would always be there to make her happy.

"Twilight...what did your mother say?"

"She told me that we shouldn't be together because...because you're...you're not…" She stopped and began to cry harder. He frowned, it had to be because he wasn't royal. That was the biggest obstacle between them…

"You're not an immortal and I am…" She whispered and he froze. He had been wrong, _**that **_was the biggest obstacle between them. He knew she was an immortal, had always known, however that didn't matter to him. He lifted her face to look up at him and he hated to see the tears in her beautiful eyes.

"My love...I know that you will outlive me by many, many years...That didn't stop me from loving you, and it still won't. I love you Twilight, I still want to marry you and spend the rest of my days with you. Nothing will make me happier than to have you with me as my wife. My darling, I've always known that this stood between us, but it doesn't make a difference to me. How about you? Do you still want to marry me, even though I'm just a plain, mortal stallion?"

She smiled and began to cry harder as she threw her arms around him. He held her close and began to stroke her mane as she nodded against his shoulder and whispered,

"Yes...Flash I love you and I still want to marry you. I will treasure every moment we have together after...after you…" She tightened her hold on him and he just continued to offer her comfort.

* * *

><p>The two alicorns watched the pair, hidden from view. The older one sighed and hung her head.<p>

"Do not be too hard on yourself my sister. Love is a strange thing, you only wanted to protect her from hurt. It seems that she will be just fine though in the hooves of that great stallion." Luna whispered as she smiled at her niece. Celestia nodded and looked over at her daughter,

"I only wish she could remain my little girl forever...but it can never be can it?"

Luna shook her head and sighed,

"No...eventually they grow up no matter how hard you try to hold on to them. I know that my oldest is in love with Shining Armor, I will approve the match as soon as he is stallion enough to stand up for her. If he comes to me and says what Captain Flash just said, I would happily allow the two to be together."

Celestia looked at her sister surprised, the alicorn chased every suitor away from her daughters no matter their status or rank, she had disapproved of them all.

"I always thought you never wanted your daughters to marry." She whispered to her sister and Luna chuckled,

"Nonsense. I only want them to marry for love, I chase the stallions away hoping that one will come back and fight for them. I want my girls to be loved and protected by the stallions they marry. Love is the greatest thing you can feel sister...I know that your marriage was arranged, but mine…" Luna stopped and looked away sadly. Sombra hadn't been immortal and so she knew exactly the trials her young niece was facing. To marry a stallion you loved deeply, knowing you would outlive him.

"However he gave me two beautiful girls and I see some of him in each of them. Sister, I know that you want to protect Twilight, but she is a mare old enough to make her own decisions. I know you will do what's right." Luna whispered to her sister and sent the two lovers one final look, before turning and returning to her own daughters.

* * *

><p>The mares were getting ready for the ball, all of them were excited as they were about to open their gifts from the king. He had sent each of them a package and inside wrapped in tissue was a beautiful gown. Rarity decided to open hers first and gasped as she moved the tissue away. She used her magic to pull out the gown, it was a light blue with purple sashes around the waist and arms. It sparkled in the light and Rarity's eyes widened as she smiled brightly at it.<p>

"Oh my...he may be beastly, but he definitely has an eye for beauty!" As she said this she also looked over at Fluttershy and winked. The mare had shown them the engagement ring and announced to them that she was going to marry the king. The group had piled on top of her laughing in joy.

"Oh me next! Me next!" Pinkie Pie shouted and opened her box, she pulled away the tissue and squealed in delight. The gown she pulled out was frilly , pink and had a full skirt. The sleeves were short and round, the whole dressed screamed 'bubbly' and it seemed to fit the mare perfectly. Applejack groaned and opened hers a bit more reluctantly.

"Ah only hope he didn't get me any…" She stopped as she stared at her gown. She pulled it out and the others 'oohed'. It was a soft cream color and very simple, it had a chocolate brown sash around the waist and very subtly shimmered in the light. It was exactly something that Applejack would wear herself if given the option.

"Now how in the hay did he?" She whispered as she ran her hoof over the soft material. Cadence giggled and opened hers next, she sighed as she levitated it out of the box. It was a gown that matched her mane. The skirt was violet, the chest was pink and the sleeves were cream. However the way the colors smeared together made it so that when the material moved the colors shifted positions. It was an illusion that made Cadence laugh in joy, Rarity nudged her sister and winked,

"I think Shining is going to faint when he sees you in this." Cadence blushed and admired the gown further. Twilight opened hers and smiled at the red dress he had given her. Red was not a color she wore often, for it normally looked odd with her purple fur. However as she pulled this out she noticed that it wasn't a bright red as she had often seen, no this one was crimson. A very dark red that would actually sit well against her fur and when it was struck with light it moved, imitating the motion of waves. She stared at it open mouthed,

"How does he get it to do that? He must use his magic." She smiled and looked at Rainbow who was frowning at her unopened package. She laughed and pointed at it,

"It's not going to bite Rainbow, come on, we've all enjoyed our gowns. You will too I'm sure." Twilight giggled and the others also laughed at the pained look on Rainbow's face as she opened hers. However she began to laugh as she lifted a note out of her package. The others stared at her confused and as she wiped away a tear she read the note out loud.

"Since I do not wish to sport a black eye tonight...I have decided these will suit you better than a gown." Rainbow reached in and pulled out the formal wear of the guards, except hers had a silver sash like Flash's and Shining's. She smiled and said,

"Guess tonight won't be so bad after all." This made them all laugh, then they turned to Fluttershy expectantly waiting. The mare blushed and pulled open her own gift. She moved the tissue away and gasped, she didn't even pull the gown out at first so Rarity used her magic to lift the gown. All mouths opened as the beautiful material came out of the box. It was a gold dress that glowed in the soft light, it had sashes that fell off the shoulders leaving the fur there bare. It was stitched with golden roses along the hem and they all knew that Fluttershy would be the most beautiful mare in the world when she wore this gown.

"Oh my...this is...absolutely amazing darling." Rarity whispered and smiled at the mare as she put the gown in Fluttershy's hooves. Fluttershy smiled softly at the gown and whispered,

"It's perfect for tonight...oh girls, I've never been so happy!" They all gathered around for a group hug, then began to laugh and chatter as they got dressed. There was a quiet knock at the door as Fluttershy finished buttoning up Twilight's back. Queen Celestia came in and smiled at her daughter. She moved further in and the maids bowed, Celestia waved them up.

"There's no need for that ladies, tonight is a night to celebrate loyalty. You girls are among the most loyal I know, and have put up with much in your years of service." She looked over at Fluttershy who turned her gaze away and shrunk a bit. Celestia cleared her throat and whispered,

"Fluttershy I would like a moment with you if I may…" Fluttershy swallowed and followed the queen out, noticing how Twilight was glaring at her mother. As the door closed behind them Fluttershy became very nervous remembering the last time they had 'talked'.

"Yes...your majesty?" She muttered and Celestia put her hoof under her chin raising her gaze up. The queen was smiling at her and it made Fluttershy even more confused,

"Fluttershy, I know I have done you a wrong and I want to apologize for this. I was wrong to make you feel guilty over your feelings for the king. He told me that it was you who convinced him to give me the funds we need. That was an amazing thing to do considering how I had treated you before...to still think about others. I am sorry I misjudged you so harshly my dear. I want you to know that I hope you and Discord have a long and happy life. Also, I want to give you an early wedding gift." She smiled and pulled out a document, from under her wing. Fluttershy tilted her head as she took it from the queen. She read over it and gasped,

"Is this...is this real?" She smiled up at the queen and Celestia nodded.

"Yes...I have set this area aside for your mother and her animals. Now she will be able to live easier without the grueling taxes to worry about. I have already sent a copy of this to her and am awaiting her response."

Fluttershy threw her arms around the queen forgetting who she was and hugged the alicorn. Celestia chuckled and returned the hug,

"Thank you for forgiving me so easily Fluttershy. Now for my second apology of the night, and the harder of the two." Celestia looked up at the closed door and frowned, Fluttershy placed her hoof against the queen's chest.

"Don't worry your highness. Twilight loves you above all and will know that you were just looking out for her."

Celestia seemed surprised at this and then smiled at the little mare,

"You really are something else Fluttershy."

She opened the door again and the two walked in. As soon as they did Twilight jumped up at glared at her mother.

"What did you say to her this time mother? Why can't you just leave her alone? Why don't you like to see others happy?"

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy shouted angrily and it shocked the mare into silence. Fluttershy shook her head and looked up at the queen smiling.

"Queen Celestia was just wishing me the best in my upcoming marriage and she apologized for what she said before...now...now she has something else to say." She smiled and nodded at Celestia who sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Darling daughter, I didn't mean to upset you so earlier. I just want to protect you from hurt. You are my only baby girl and I...I still have a hard time believing how grown up you are. Twilight I want you to know that I will approve the marriage between you and Flash Sentry, if it is what makes you happy. If you are sure that he's the one you want I won't stand in your way."

Twilight smiled at her mother, tears filling her eyes and she ran over and wrapped her mom in a tight hug, which the alicorn returned, tears running down her own cheeks.

"I love you Twilight…"

"I love you too mom…"

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hallway when Fluttershy reached up and gasped.<p>

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked as she noticed the mare stop and turn back. Fluttershy looked at the group and said,

"Oh I just realized I left my ring in the room. I took it off when you were doing my mane and forgot to put it back on. I'll just run back and get it!" She started to trot back and Twilight called out,

"Do you want one of us to join you?"

"No I'll only be a minute! You go on ahead and I'll see you in the ballroom! If you see Discord before I get there just let him know I _**am **_coming!"

_Wouldn't want him thinking I have changed my mind!_

She giggled as she made her way back to her room. She walked in and went into their room and saw the necklace sitting where she had left it. She smiled and picked it up, then she jumped when the door to her room slowly closed. She turned and gasped as Blueblood stepped out of the shadows,

"My, my, here's the little troublemaker at last, and here we thought we'd have to snatch her from the ballroom." He smiled and the coldness in his look made her shiver. Another laugh came from behind him and she recognized the voice as Fleur. Who stepped out of the shadows and grinned at Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, she certainly has made things easier for us. Now we can move forward with our plans to have the king marry me." She snickered and Fluttershy began to shake as the two moved closer to her. Blueblood jumped at her and she dodged to the side, she shouted and tried to run for the door, but Fleur stepped in her way. The princess snarled at her and hissed,

"How could he love such a pathetic thing like you?"

Fluttershy glared at the princess and was about to retort when Blueblood's arms wrapped around her body. She shrieked again and he hissed in her ear,

"Quiet or you'll regret it!"

She shivered and glared at Fleur,

"What is the point of all this Fleur? You think that if you get rid of me the king will choose you instead?"

Fleur laughed at this and walked closer to Fluttershy. She snatched the ring out of her hooves and Fluttershy shouted,

"Give that back! Fleur you can't force Discord to love you instead of me!" Fleur laughed harder and slipped the necklace over her head. She smirked at Fluttershy and whispered,

"Who said anything about that? Oh no...If you're what he wants, you're what he'll get." Fleur stepped back and was engulfed in green flames. When the flames disappeared Fluttershy's mouth fell open and she whispered,

"Oh no…" She was staring into a mirror. Another Fluttershy was standing in front of her now laughing at the shocked look on her face. Even Blueblood chuckled as he threw her into a chair. She struggled as he tied her to the chair, she cried out in pain as the rope dug into her fur. She looked up to see the fake her changing the gown she was wearing to also match the one Fluttershy wore. Fluttershy frowned, normal changelings couldn't change their clothing.

"Who are you. Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy shouted and cried out when Blueblood backhoofed her. She cried as the stinging remained, he hissed at her.

"Keep your voice down." She flinched away from him, now knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. She looked over to the fake Fluttershy and glared at her.

"You won't get away with this. He'll know it's not really me…"

The changeling looked over at her and laughed.

"You honestly believe that? Please, stallions are all the same. It's the pretty face and tight flank they see not anything underneath. Your king will see what he wants to see and nothing more. He will fall under my spell and I will use his love to influence him for what I want."

"What do you want?" Fluttershy asked, hoping to distract them long enough that someone would come looking for her. Blueblood growled at her and looked to the fake her, squashing Fluttershy's hopes.

"My queen. You shouldn't waste anymore time, the king will grow suspicious is she doesn't show up soon. It will be hard enough explaining why Fleur is not there." The other Fluttershy nodded in agreement and sent her one last chilling look.

"I guess it's time for me to go say hello to my true love…"

"Black Widow...I still mean it...he doesn't…"

"SILENCE! You have served your purpose now be quiet!" She shouted at Blueblood and Fluttershy frowned at this. Black Widow...you mean that's not Chrysalis? Blueblood seemed hurt by this and stared at her shocked. He moved closer and reached for the other mare.

"But my love...I thought...you said that…"

She laughed at this and slapped his hoof away. She bared her teeth at him and hissed,

"Don't be a fool, you know that we can't love. Not really, you were a fool to think that I meant anything I said."

Blueblood reeled back and tears formed in his eyes as he glared at her. He was engulfed in green flames as his anger cracked his illusion. Another changeling was standing before her only this one was taller than most. He growled at her and even lit his horn with magic as he hissed,

"You tricked me. You vile…" He shot the magic at the changeling who flew out of the way and snarled at the other.

"That was a mistake…" Green flames engulfed her once again and she took on her true form. Fluttershy was even more confused, this changeling looked just like Queen Chrysalis except for her eyes which were green with red slits.

_Her daughter maybe? Can changelings even have children like that?_

Black Widow growled at the other changeling and fired a powerful shot at the male changeling, Fluttershy turned her eyes away afraid to look. However when she heard his voice still she turned back. The changeling's eyes were dull as he looked at Black Widow.

"What does my lady wish?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Black Widow grinned and once again changed to look like Fluttershy. She looked over at the mare and hissed,

"Get rid of her, the same way we did with the real Fleur and Blueblood." She grinned wider and it sent ice running through Fluttershy's blood, there was no doubt that they intended to kill her. Fluttershy opened her mouth and let out an unholy scream, before the male changeling struck her with his hoof and knocked her out. As everything went fuzzy and blackness began to creep in on her, she heard the other her laughing, and a voice she desperately needed at the moment.

"Fluttershy! Darling I heard a scream!"

She smiled realizing he would save her, she had hoped his sharp ears had heard her scream. However she panicked when she heard her voice answer him, but it wasn't coming from her own mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry...I just thought...thought I saw a shadow move in the room...it was only a mouse...forgive me my lord."

She felt the ropes fall away and felt herself being lifted off the floor and carried to one of the windows. She was being taken away from her love and she had to tell him.

_NO! Discord...it's not me...please know that's not me...__**DISCORD!**_

She tried to shout, but couldn't as the blackness enveloped her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it then end of the chapter, shout and rave all you want that's where it's ending. I can't promise when the next one will be out since I'm still sick and have to work five days this week thanks to inventory *slaps face* I hate inventory… So let me know what thought of this chapter. I'm sorry that it took longer to come out and I hope that it was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright I'm over my cold and I think finally past my blockade! So let's get this party started! Sorry for the long wait everyone like I said I wasn't feeling great and with my heavy workload I was too tired to write or even think of writing. But inventory is over thank goodness and I want to get right back into this especially with the way I left you guys. We are going to back up a touch and see how things were on the other end...So as always please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord stood in the ballroom smiling as all his servants entered, enjoying the way their eyes widened in awe. They bowed as they passed him and he nodded at each before turning back to the doors waiting. His nerves were starting to rise, but at the same time he was excited. He couldn't wait to see her again, especially in the gown he had chosen for her.<p>

Finally he saw Queen Celestia and Queen Luna walk through with their daughters behind them, and behind them the maids. His smile fell when one mare was missing, his heart rate increased as unease and fear began to rise inside him. The group stopped in front of him and bowed, which he reciprocated. He looked around then back at the doors before placing a smile on his face.

"Welcome guests, I hope you greatly enjoy yourselves here tonight. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Especially you two." He indicated the two earth ponies who smiled happily at him as they moved off to the buffet. He felt his smile slipping as he wondered if she had changed her mind.

_Would you really be surprised?_

A snide voice rang through his head and pain stabbed his heart. He felt a hoof touch his paw and he looked down to see Princess Twilight smiling up at him. She whispered,

"Don't worry she's coming, she had to run back to get the necklace with your ring."

He visibly relaxed and gave her a wide smile, silently thanking her for telling him. She nodded and moved to stand next to her mother and cousins. He placed his hands behind his back and scanned the ballroom, all were in attendance. Well all except one, still it seemed like it was time to start.

He clapped his hands and the lighting in the ballroom began to glow brighter, lighting every corner in its soft glow. All eyes turned to him and he smiled, spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome my friends and honored guests! I want to thank each of you for another fantastic year, truly all of you make life in this castle brighter each day with your presence. " Applause followed his words and he smiled.

"I also have an extra surprise for all of you that I will reveal at the end of the night. For now, please enjoy yourselves and take pride in the amazing things you've done this year." He bowed and music began to fill the room, he had decided to use his magic to create the music. Made it easier than finding outside musicians and making sure they understood the need for secrecy. Several couples began to fill the floor and once again his eyes moved to the doors.

He frowned, she should have been here by now...shouldn't she? His ears twitched as he thought he heard her voice. He turned around, but didn't see her anywhere. His frown deepened as he watched his guests. None of the others seemed to have heard anything, which meant it was his heightened senses that picked up the sound. Then his heart plummeted as he was sure this time it was her. Worse yet, she was screaming in fear.

Without a second thought he teleported into her chambers and shouted for her.

"Fluttershy! Darling I heard a scream!" He looked around the sitting room and was about to burst into the bedroom, when she walked out and gave him a sheepish smile. He froze, she was breathtakingly beautiful...the gown he had given her made her eyes glow brighter. Her mane was braided and pulled over her shoulder, with flowers woven in her hair. He shook his head to focus on what had brought him here in the first place.

"Oh I'm so sorry...I just thought...thought I saw a shadow move in the room…it was only a mouse...forgive me my lord." She whispered and blushed slightly. He began to relax then stopped.

_My lord? She usually only calls me that in a teasing way…but this time..._

He shook his head again and smiled down at her. He lifted her hoof and smiled at her, he placed a soft kiss on it and met her eyes. Something inside him froze, there was no heat...she was smiling at him, but there was no heat behind her eyes. His smile fell a bit, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"Well, I'm just grateful that it turned out to be nothing. So my dear are you ready to make our grand entrance?" He asked as he straightened up. She giggled and nodded at him, he smiled at her as she flew up and tucked her hoof in his arm. Again, something odd pricked the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it.

He decided it was just his nerves, he snapped his fingers teleporting them to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>She felt like she was rocking. Fluttershy groaned at the pain in her head and opened her eyes slowly. She shut them again at the pounding pain behind them. Taking a deep breath she forced them open again and looked around her. She gasped as she realized she was inside a carriage used to transport prisoners. She whimpered as she tried to rise to her hooves and was thrown to the side by the movement of the carriage.<p>

"Discord…" She whispered and began to cry, she felt so weak and helpless. She sat there and cried harder. Then she thought of him, his smiling face and the love shining in his eyes as he looked at her. She stopped crying and glared her cage, she wouldn't give up. She had to get out of here and back to Discord, she had to protect him from that creature.

Black Widow had said she planned to use Discord for something, but not if that meant she would harm him. The idea sent panic and rage through her blood, she felt an instinctive need to protect him. She forced herself back up and this time was able to wobble to the bars on the door.

She lifted herself up to look out and was grateful for the full moon. She looked back and could still see the castle, she wasn't that far away yet.

"If I can get out of here I can get back to him...but how do I get out?" She looked down and noticed there was a keyhole on the door. She started to look around for something that she could use to pick the lock. Something that Rainbow Dash had shown her after she had accidentally locked herself in the cleaning closet. Fluttershy let out a cry of frustration when she couldn't find anything. She put her hooves over her head and gasped as her right one brushed the pin in her hair.

'_Oh Princess...I can't take this from you, it belongs in beautiful hair like yours.'_

'_Nonsense darling, oh and call me Rarity...after all soon you will be a queen. Tonight you deserve to look and feel like a princess.'_

Fluttershy quickly undid the rose pin, tears running down her cheeks at her sudden luck. She bent back the pin, silently promising to replace it for Rarity. She didn't have anything else to use, she bit her lip. Rainbow had told her it required two pins to get through the mechanisms of a lock. She sent a silent prayer that one would be enough this time.

* * *

><p>Discord watched with great pride as Flash walked over to Queen Celestia. The stallion bowed before the alicorn.<p>

"Queen Celestia. I know I may not be a stallion of high station, but I…"

"You can stop right there Sir Flash…" Celestia said in a cold tone. Discord glared at the queen, but before he could intervene she began to laugh. She had Flash rise and used her wing to push Twilight closer to the stallion. Both blushed as they bumped into each other, making the other mares laugh as well.

"I was wrong before to try and keep you two apart. Flash Sentry, you have proven to be a stallion of honor and pure heart. I believe you are a stallion of the highest station and perfect for my darling daughter...because you love her as she is. I know she will be safe with you."

Flash smiled brightly at the alicorn and took Twilight's hoof in his as he smiled lovingly at the mare.

"I promise my queen, I will do everything in my power to make her happy until my dying day."

Discord smiled at this and then frowned at what Flash had said...the pair faced the same problem he and Fluttershy had faced until Discord had cast that spell. The two were going to have a race against time. He wondered if he could do it again with Flash? Probably not, but he could try something else, maybe he could help Twilight do what he had done with Fluttershy. He was about to move towards them, when he felt her pull at his sleeve. He smiled down at her and felt his heart begin to swell. Heavens she had to be the most beautiful mare in the world.

_Then why does something not feel right? Almost like it's not the same as before?_

"Can you get me a drink my king?" She smiled at him and he returned the smile. Having figured she was simply being proper while in others company, by using his title, still he missed hearing his name come from her lips. He snapped his fingers and a glass of their favorite tea appeared in his claws. He handed it to her and saw confusion pass over her eyes before she smiled up at him and took the cup.

He smiled as she raised the glass to her soft lips, he was suddenly envious of the porcelain. He frowned in confusion when her muzzle scrunched up and she coughed out the drink.

"Is something the matter my dear? Is it too hot?" He asked worried as he took the cup back from her. She frowned at him,

"It's not too hot...it's awful tasting, what **_is_ **that?"

His mouth fell open as he looked at her stunned. He tried to speak, but all that came out was,

"You...you don't like...but you...um...perhaps some...some different type of tea my dear?"

She smiled sweetly at him, but he could see it didn't reach her eyes. Warning bells rang in his head, something was wrong...

"Oh...it's okay my lord...I'll just go get a glass of wine from the drinks table...try not to miss me too much." She winked at him and flew off to the table, slightly swishing her tail at him. However that was not what he focused on...something was _**really **_wrong! Fluttershy hates wine, why is she drinking it now and refusing the tea...a tea that she had made a habit of drinking almost every night for the past week.

"It doesn't make any sense…and not in a good way..." He muttered and walked over to Flash. He placed a smile on his face as he approached the group. He wrapped his lion arm around his friend and said,

"Congratulations dear friend! I will have to give you two an early wedding present later. I'm so happy that you managed to catch such an amazing mare." He winked at Twilight who giggled and blushed before smiling at Flash. Discord leaned closer and whispered into the stallion's ear.

"I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Flash looked up at him worried when he noticed the look in his king's eyes. He nodded and followed Discord out onto a balcony. Discord closed the glass doors behind him and frowned.

"What is it Discord?" Flash whispered, seeming to pick up on the need for secrecy. Discord turned around and looked at his friend, his instincts were kicking in and he couldn't explain why, but he was going to try.

"Something is wrong Flash. I can't put my finger on it, but Fluttershy is acting strangely."

Flash relaxed at this and smiled at Discord, which only made him frown further.

"Oh is that all? Discord, surely you're looking too deeply into this? Fluttershy is probably just nervous about tonight. She knows that you are going to announce to all that she is the new queen of Draconia. Relax friend, you worry too much." Flash smiled as he patted Discord's shoulder and re-entered the ballroom.

Discord however stayed out on the balcony and looked out over his kingdom. No, this wasn't just nerves. Something was really off, his gut was telling him that it wasn't right and his instincts were rarely wrong. He looked out and felt a sudden urge to fly off...as if to chase after something.

_Tonight should be one of the happiest of my life. I have the love of my life with me tonight, but...but it doesn't feel the same. Fluttershy is acting so off tonight, she's being almost cold to me. Not once have I seen the heat in her eyes or felt her shiver at my touch. Why can't I put this feeling away, why can't I stop thinking that I shouldn't be here? Like I should be out there somewhere...looking for something...but...what? What is happening to me? Why do I feel like I've lost something without knowing it?_

"Oh there you are...I was starting to think you had run off on me." She giggled behind him and he turned. She flew out to join him on the balcony and smiled brightly up at him. He smiled down at her and told himself to stop being so foolish. Fluttershy was here, she was his and after tonight they would be together forever. He moved his paw over her hoof and she flinched. It was small, but he caught it anyways. He reached up and firmly grasped her chin making her look at him.

"Darling...what's wrong? You haven't been yourself tonight? Is everything alright?"

She smiled up at him and whispered,

"Just nervous my love...after all...everything changes after tonight."

His hold softened, Flash had been correct once again. She was only nervous about his announcement. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, still enjoying the way she fit against him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about my love. After tonight we will belong to each other and nothing can come between us." He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. He groaned at the touch, but hesitated when he started to deepen the kiss...something inside him told him to stop...he pulled back frustrated with himself suddenly.

_Why did that feel wrong? What in the hell is going on!? Why just now, did I feel like I was betraying my love for Fluttershy...__**with**_ _Fluttershy?_

He looked down at her, hoping for some sign that would put this crazy sensation to rest. She just sat in his arms smiling up at him, but again there was no fire in her eyes. She wasn't looking at him as she had that morning. He groaned again in frustration, unable to put this feeling to rest. He felt like...like…

_Like this isn't MY Fluttershy…_

He frowned again and as if sensing his inner thoughts she pulled out of his hold, tugging on his claws.

"Come on Discord...dance with me." She whispered and this time there was some added heat to her gaze. He brightened a bit at her invitation, he had been looking forward to holding her in his arms again. Dancing with her on the roof had felt so right, so perfect. It was exactly what he needed to put this strange feeling aside.

"It would be my honor my darling." He purred and brought her back into the ballroom. He led her to the center and all the other couples left to leave the two alone on the floor. He snapped his fingers so that the music would slow for a waltz. Now the room was filled with nothing but soft violins playing. The exact same rhythm and pace as when they had danced together on the roof. His smile brightened as he remembered the way she had rested against his chest when they had danced together for the first time.

He bowed to her and she curtsied to him before moving into his arms. He smiled down at her as he moved around the floor, pulling her along with him. He heard several mares sigh and he saw Flash smiling brightly at the two of them. He glanced to the side and noticed many of his servants eyes widening as well as their smiles. No doubt they were realizing how special the mare in his arms was and who, by the end of the night she would be to them.

His eyes returned to hers and he felt himself relaxing with her in his arms once more. Yes, the feelings he had been experiencing before were nothing but his imagination. Now he could focus on their future together, he leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"You look absolutely amazing my darling. You're the most beautiful, kind, and passionate mare I know."

She giggled at this and the sound made him smile. She tilted her head and looked up at him smiling, then she whispered to him.

"You look really handsome as well Discord...as does this ballroom. The music...it's all so perfect for our first dance."

He almost tripped and stopped moving as he frowned down at her.

"What...what did you just say?"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy cried out again in frustration as the pin snapped in half. She threw it away from her and began to cry once more. She wasn't even sure how long she had been trying to pick the lock, all she knew was that she had failed. She lifted herself up again to see how far away the castle was. Her heart broke when it was nothing but a distant shadow. They were in the outskirts of the kingdom now, there was nothing around them except trees lining the path. What would normally be beautiful scenery was now an ominous settling. Fog was rolling in and settling along the ground, creating a blanket of mystery and danger across the land.<p>

She placed her forehead against the door and began to cry harder. She had to get back to him, but her one idea had failed. She looked up and whispered into the night air,

"Discord...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I'm so weak and can't help myself get out of this...I really am a helpless nobody…"

_That's not true…_

Once more she heard his voice telling her that, just as he had under his tree, when she had really begun to fall for him. She looked to the castle again and felt a surge of courage and strength. It had to be her love for Discord, never had she been very brave or strong...until she met him. This had to be coming from the need to be with him again, to stop that changeling from tricking him. She took a deep breath and turned away from the door, telling herself over and over again.

_I can do this...I can do this…_

She lifted her back hooves and kicked them out against the door. She bit back the cry of pain as they made contact with the heavy wood. She steadied her stance and repeated the motion several times. Sweat was building on her body and her breathing grew heavy, her legs began to shake from the effort to kick the door open. However she didn't quit, she couldn't, not if she wanted to get back to him. She lifted her hooves one last time, gathering all the leftover strength she had and...was thrown forward as the carriage came to a sudden stop.

She groaned as she slowly lifted herself back up and looked to the door. She heard a key turning in the lock and froze. The door opened and 'Blueblood' was standing there, the changeling must have changed back to make leaving easier. She glared at him and he returned the stare as he sneered at her.

"What are you doing in here? You're causing such a racket and I don't like it." He moved into the cage and levitated a rope to her.

In a rush of adrenaline Fluttershy spread her wings and charged at him. She slammed into his chest, catching him off guard and the two went tumbling out the back of the carriage. Fluttershy was fortunate to come out on top and took off, galloping away from him. She heard him rise to his hooves and follow behind her, she gathered all her courage and it pushed her to run faster. However, when she felt her hooves being lifted off the ground she cried out in fear.

She looked back to see him grinning at her as he used his magic to bring her to him. She struggled against the hold, but it was no use. He dropped her at his feet and snarled at her,

"Now listen here..I don't want anymore trouble out of you or else."

She glared at him and then tried to jump at him again, but he smacked her with his hoof throwing her to the side. She groaned and tried to stand up, but felt his body move on top of hers, holding her down. She began to shout and he chuckled at her,

"Who are you yelling for my pretty, little thing? There's no one out here but us...in fact...you may be even prettier than Princess Fleur ever was. She was a lot of fun before we had to get rid of her. Maybe I can convince Black Widow to let me keep you for a little while too. I may have been a fool to think she actually cared for me, but now that her stupid spell has worn off...I got to thinking. Being on her good side is definitely the smarter move...she'll have the king's powers on her side once she marries him...so maybe as a reward she'll let me play with you before I have to finish you off."

Fluttershy shivered and began to double her efforts to get away. She cried out,

"Please! Help me!"

'Blueblood' began to laugh again, Fluttershy felt him nuzzle her mane and she cried out again. He only chuckled and the sound made her shiver more. In desperation she twisted her body and swung her hoof. She was happy when it made contact with 'Blueblood's' muzzle, knocking him off her. She shot to her feet and learning from her mistake before avoided the path. Instead of continuing on the path she ran for the cover of the trees on the sides. She ran through the trees, still trying to head towards the castle and away from 'Blueblood'. While she was running she heard crashing behind her and ran faster, she felt tears run down her cheeks. She sent a silent prayer to her love hoping he would be smarter than Black Widow gave him credit for.

_I just have to believe that I was right! She won't fool him! Discord will see through her, he will..._

_Discord...please...realize the truth! Come find me!_

* * *

><p>Discord let go of her and took a step away. Everything now inside of him was crying out in warning. The other things that were off he could attribute to nerves, but not this...not something that she...he must have heard wrong!<p>

"What did you just say?" He muttered again, **_hoping_ **he had heard wrong. The music stopped playing and the others were looking at him worried. All his servants could see that their king was growing more upset, even if they didn't know why.

Discord stood there staring at her, his hands balled into fists as he waited. She began to shake as she looked up at him,

"Discord...what's wrong...why did you…"

"What did you just say?" He repeated, his tone growing harsher than before. She looked up at him and swallowed then whispered,

"I was just saying how all of this is the perfect setting for our first dance and…" He shot forward and grabbed her shoulders in a harsh grip. He moved so quickly none of the others knew what was happening. He slammed her against one of the pillars, she let out a cry in pain, but it fell on deaf ears. He snarled at her and she began to cry,

"Discord stop! You're hurting me!"

"Not nearly as much as I will if you don't tell me where she is." He hissed. Fluttershy's head shot up and he saw something flash quickly through her eyes, disbelief. He growled louder, she had just given herself away further. He growled, baring his teeth at her and snarled,

"Where is she? What did you do with Fluttershy?"

"Discord please…" She cried, still holding the guise. He lifted his claws, determined to make her say the truth when he was knocked back. He was forced to release her as he fell back on the floor. He looked up to see Flash standing between him and Fluttershy.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Flash shouted at him and Discord snarled pointing at the imposter shouting.

"That's not Fluttershy!" The others gasped and turned to look at the pegasus, who was breaking down crying.

"Please Discord...why are you doing this? It's me, please stop this...Discord…"

He rose up again and snarled at her, he took a step forward and Flash moved further between the two. Discord glared at the stallion and hissed,

"Flash move...that's an order. This is not my Fluttershy, but I intend to find out where she is, and not even you will stop me."

Flash seemed to hesitate at this, but stood his ground to the king. The two had never had a problem with each other before and Discord would hate for it to come to this. However if Fluttershy was in trouble nothing would keep him from getting to her. He would find her and go through anyone in his way...even his best friend.

"Flash...move...now…" His tone was calm, but all the more menacing for it's quiet tone. There was a stillness in the room that caused a wave of fear to spread through his servants. He could sense it, for the first time in a long time, they were afraid of him. He was truly terrifying in this moment and he didn't care if they all hated him after, his love was missing and to hell with the consequences, he **_would_ **find her.

He jumped at Flash determined to knock the stallion out of his way. He was shot to the side by a sudden bolt of magic. He groaned, rising to his feet then looked over to see Twilight had moved next to Flash, her horn still smoking from the blast. He snarled at her too,

"Can't you see she's a fake! That's not Fluttershy! Dammit Twilight, you of all ponies should see this!"

She glared at him and moved to stand in front of her cowering friend. He glared at the imposter, who was crying while she looked at him with Fluttershy's big doe eyes. She was playing the weak card to the max, trying to convince him that she was his Fluttershy.

_If you wanted that you should have done your homework better...You clearly don't know about all the time me and Fluttershy spent together...wait…_

He pointed at the mare and said,

"I can prove it!" This froze the two and they looked back at Fluttershy.

"Please Discord...don't do this anymore...just stop!" She shouted and buried her face in her hooves. He took a step closer and whispered,

"What instrument do I play?" Her head shot up as she looked at him, there was no mistaking the worry in her eyes. She swallowed and stammered,

"Um...I...you…um." She was backing up as he advanced and at her hesitation even Flash was staring at her strangely.

"Fluttershy? You have to know that…"

She looked at him and then cried,

"I can't...I'm too scared to focus!"

"But that's an easy one...if you were really Fluttershy!" Discord shouted moving closer, Twilight moved to block his path, but he could see that Flash was starting to shift sides.

"Well can you answer the question?" The stallion asked looking at the mare suspiciously. She turned to look at all the servants and swallowed. She thought about it and then shouted,

"Fine! The damn violin!"

Discord growled and Flash also moved to stand at his side.

"Twilight...get away from her…" Flash whispered as he glared at the mare. Twilight looked at her friend, even she was starting to glare at the other mare. Fluttershy had told her about Discord playing the piano for her several times, there was no way Fluttershy wouldn't know that. She stepped away from the mare to stand beside Flash. Now the queens were moving to stand around the mare as all the others watched to see what would happen.

"Where is she?" Discord hissed and seeing she was caught the imposter bared her teeth at him and shouted in anger.

"NO! It's not possible! How could you see through it! No one can see through this magic, no one ever has!" Green flames engulfed the mare and in Fluttershy's place stood a tall female changeling. Celestia and Luna who were standing behind the creature growled thinking they recognized her.

"Chrysalis!" Celestia shouted and started to move forward when Discord laughed. They looked at him oddly as he grinned at the changeling.

"Crissy wouldn't come here...we have a treaty between us, her kingdom provides us with their special honey even I can't make. She couldn't afford to lose me as a trading partner, my wealth is bringing her kingdom back after the wars. No, Crissy has been trying, unsuccessfully, to get me to marry her the normal way...she's not foolish enough to tempt my anger. You however Black Widow...you are still too young to know better."

The queens took a closer look at the changeling and realized he was right. This one was younger looking and had red slits. The changeling snarled at Discord,

"How did you see through it? Mother said no one is powerful enough to see through it!"

"Didn't your mother teach you to know the pony you become before you try and pose as them? It's one of the most important changeling rules...no wonder she disowned you..."

He growled,

"Now I will only ask this once more...where is Fluttershy?"

She glared at him, then threw her head back and laughed. She flew into the air and before they could stop her she shouted,

"Good luck finding her before my friend takes care of her you fools!" Then in a flash of green fire she was gone.

_No! Dammit how am I going to find her in time now? She could be anywhere! She could already be...dead..._

Discord felt pain and fear slice through his heart. Flash moved away from the king's side and reminded Discord why he relied so heavily on the stallion for support.

"Fluttershy is in trouble, you now know what she looks like! Our future queen needs us men! We must find her and bring her home! " Flash shouted and the guards moved forward and looked to Discord for their orders. He nodded and rose to his feet, standing to his full height he shouted,

"Search the kingdom, spread out across the entire area and check every corner! Find her!" The stallions rushed from the ballroom and without a second thought Discord turned to rush out onto the balcony. He spread his wings and took to the skies, understanding his earlier feelings now. His heart had been calling out for her and he had been stupid not to listen to them sooner. He glanced to the side and noted that Flash was flying closely behind him. The stallion nodded and Discord returned the nod before flying faster towards the outskirts of his kingdom. He was trusting his gut and letting it guide him, hoping that it led him to her in time.

"Fluttershy...I will find you my darling…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter eleven, I know another cliffhanger I'm sorry! Also I know it's a lot shorter, but that's just how it went so I have to let it be lol. Don't worry too much though I will start working on chapter twelve and hopefully have it out later this week. Hope you are all enjoying this and how I finally chose to take it and how it will all end. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review also please feel free to pm me with any questions you may have!<strong>

**A/N this is not about this story but just a side thing I wanted to let all of you know. I have a youtube channel 'atomicpuffin dmo' and I will hopefully be putting up videos once I get my crew completely together. Now when I say crew I really mean my few friends that are helping me. I would appreciate your support if you feel like checking it out, right now I only have a few pmvs...also I will be setting up an account on tumblr also 'atomicpuffin' to start posting some non-mlp romances if you want to follow me on there too I would also appreciate it. Okay I'm done ranting now, um, thanks again for your continued support of my stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay chapter twelve! Now this one means we're coming to the end which makes me happy and sad at the same time since I have nothing definite planned after this(except turning this into an actual novel) I may take a break from mlp fanfics and try to start my 'blog' on tumblr where my non-mlp romances will be up...IDK anyways! I hope you are all enjoying this and continue to enjoy. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Fluttershy felt her legs weakening as she pushed herself to run faster. She could still hear him crashing behind her and it was the fear of him catching her that kept her running. She looked up and saw the light of the moon piercing through the trees up ahead. She smiled, it was an opening, the trees were thinning.<p>

_I did it! I made it! I-_

She burst through the trees and had to skid to a halt. She stared up at the mountain in horror, she was trapped! She had been running in the wrong direction! She must have gotten turned around at some point. She groaned in frustration and gasped as she heard him growl behind her. She turned and watched as the changeling came through the trees and growled at her. He had morphed back to his normal self and was glaring at her, then he grinned as he noticed the blockade.

"Nowhere to go pretty...no come over here and be a good girl. I promise I won't hurt you...much." He laughed when she flinched. She thought about her options, flying seemed pointless. He had wings and could easily catch her, or just use his magic. She would have to stand and fight...but fear began to creep in. She was already weakened from the pointless running and he was twice her size!

He jumped at her and she tried to dodge him, but he managed to wrap his arms around her. They fell to the ground with him on top of her, she cried out and he laughed.

"Come on now dear...I bet I can treat you better than that beast would…"

She gagged and tried to buck him off her, however she didn't have enough force and he only laughed as he held her down. She shivered when she felt his hoof run along her back, he grinned wider and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to have some fun my darling?"

His hoof moved to her flank and she cried out again in fear, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to kick him away from her. He grinned and smacked her with his hoof, almost hard enough to knock her out again. He growled at her and hissed,

"I don't care what Black Widow plans are...first I'm going to take my reward, something that is rightly owed to me for following that vile…" He growled again and Fluttershy began to cry harder, but that didn't prevent her from fighting him. She used all the strength she had to try and get him off her. However her struggles only ended in tiring her more and making him laugh harder. He ran a hoof along her back leg and feeling his twisted hoof caressing her fur made her cry out. She kicked her leg, trying to shake his touch off, but he only tsked her.

"Now is that anyway to treat your new lover? Come on darling...give us a small kiss…" He leaned towards her and she gagged, turning her head away. He used his hoof to turn her face back and glared at her.

"Come now...I thought monsters were what made you hot? After all you were all too willing to allow that beast to touch you! He put his filthy paw on your beautiful fur...so why not me?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that this creature had spied on her and Discord during their time together! That was how Black Widow had found out that the two were so close. He grinned at her again and tried to nuzzle her behind her ear.

"So come on then my pretty new toy…I think we've waited long enough for this." He laughed and she shut her eyes tight, trying to fight the panic in her heart. He reached for her flank again and a loud roar shook the earth.

The changeling was struck under his chin, sending him flying away from Fluttershy. She gasped and looked up to see his long body crouched over her as he growled at the changeling in warning.

"Discord!"

* * *

><p>Discord's entire vision was a red haze. Never had he felt such rage and a desire to kill, but one look at this filth touching his love and he had lost all sense. He stood over her now to protect her from the other male. However he had every intention of ripping this creature apart.<p>

"Don't you dare touch her." He snarled at the changeling who was regaining his footing. He looked over at Discord and fear briefly flashed through his eyes. Then confusion, then anger…

"Damn her! She couldn't even do this right!" He shouted and glared at the king. Discord growled again and took a step towards the changeling. In turn the other male lowered his head as his horn began to glow with his magic.

Discord snickered, this pathetic thing thought he could harm him? Discord, the most powerful magic bearer to ever live! He growled at the changeling and then lunged for him claws out. He slashed and managed to catch the changeling in the side, he cried out in pain and the sound satisfied Discord more than it should.

The changeling looked at the bleeding cut then growled at Discord and fired a burst of magic. Discord waved his claw and sent the burst towards the trees, this was too easy. He snarled at the creature again and looked over to Fluttershy who was shaking as she watched them. He thought of this male standing over her, holding her down as he touched her and Discord's blood began to boil again.

He turned his gaze back to the changeling and his anger must have been evident in his gaze for the changeling's own eyes widened in fear. He began to back away and swallow, then fired another shot at Discord. Again with the same result, Discord sent the burst in another direction, now the changeling was getting frustrated. He glanced at Fluttershy and grinned, realizing what he planned to do Discord jumped towards her. He managed to get in front of her just as the magic made contact, striking him instead. He growled in irritation and looked back towards the changeling. He had taken off into the sky trying to escape while Discord was distracted.

"Oh no you don't…" Discord hissed and took off after the changeling. He didn't hear her calling his name. His mind was too clouded with the anger raging inside him. He caught up to the changeling easily and grabbed its tail, he used all his strength to hurl it towards the mountain. The changeling flew through the air with amazing speed and crashed into the rocks. Discord grinned and went to finish the job.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy cried out his name again, but it was no use Discord wasn't listening to her. She heard her own name being called out and looked up to see Flash flying at her.<p>

"Flash! Please you have to stop him!" She shouted and Flash looked up as Discord hurled the changeling into the mountain and flew after him. He was frowning and then looked at her worried.

"I don't think he'll listen to me now. He's too angry...I've never seen Discord like this, when he saw that changeling attacking you he snapped..I don't think he'll listen to anyone until he's killed that poor creature."

She gasped and looked to where the two had disappeared to. She had to stop him, the changeling may be horrible, but Discord couldn't kill him, then he would be no better. If Discord succeeded in killing the other male out of anger, he would never forgive himself. He would truly have become the monster he's worked so hard not to be.

"We have to try! Flash come on!"

They both flew towards the pair, hoping that they reached the king in time to stop him.

* * *

><p>Discord grinned at the crumpled creature, he would make sure this thing could never hurt his love again. He walked towards it and seeing the angry king caused it to crawl away from him. Discord kicked out his leg and it struck the changeling in the side, sending it flying again. It cried out when it slammed against the rocks again. In his red haze, the cry of pain went unnoticed by Discord. He growled at the creature as he reached out and gripped its throat. He noticed that the changeling's wing was torn and he growled as he moved to the edge of the cliff. They were high enough that if he dropped the changeling at this height, there was no way it would survive.<p>

"You never should have touched her...now you're going to pay." He hissed at the changeling who looked down and then turned its eyes back to Discord.

"Please...Don't...I was only following her orders!"

"I don't think so...you weren't following any orders. You were planning on raping her and then getting rid of her weren't you?" Discord growled, his eyes narrowing and glowing a deep shade of red. The changeling swallowed, but didn't answer. Discord shouted,

"WEREN'T YOU!?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't!" The changeling shouted and Discord growled again.

"It's to late to apologize...I won't let you hurt her ever again." His grip started to loosen from the changeling and it cried out in fear.

"DISCORD STOP!" Her shout pierced through his haze and he turned his head to look at her.

"I have to Fluttershy...I can't let him hurt you again." He whispered as his gaze returned to the scared changeling.

"Please Discord don't do this! There's another way!"

"No...there's no other way. This brute will pay for what he tried to do…"

"If you do this you'll only prove all your old fears true! You can't become a monster!" He stopped as he had been about to open his claws again. He turned to meet her gaze and he watched as tears filled her beautiful eyes. He froze as he saw the fear in her eyes...it wasn't fear from before, from having this thing touch her. She was staring at him as he held the changeling…

_She's afraid of me!_

The sudden thought brought a halt to all his anger as his gaze returned to the changeling he held. He looked down and realized what he had almost done in his rage. He growled and threw his arm back, throwing the changeling on the ground behind him. Flash rushed forward and tied the criminal up.

"My king...you should teleport me back right away so I can lock him in a cell and alert the men we found the queen...Also we still need to find Black Widow…"

Discord only nodded as he continued to stare over the edge of the cliff. He snapped his fingers, but didn't turn as Flash and the changeling disappeared, too caught up in his own dark thoughts. He had almost given into his basic instincts and killed another creature. He had lost his temper more times than he could count, but he had never harmed another soul...what had happened to him?

_Have I truly become a monster?_

He felt a soft hoof touch his paw and he looked down.

He knelt and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. She happily came into his embrace and nuzzled the fur on his neck, wetting it with her tears. He pulled back and crushed her lips under his. Pouring all the fear and despair he had felt when he had lost her. He wanted her to feel how desperately he needed her and how deeply he loved her. She pulled away first, taking a deep breath. Then she moved closer to him and nuzzled him under his chin.

"I knew you would find me…" She whispered and it made him smile. His hold tightened and he whispered back,

"Nothing could have stopped me...oh darling I was so afraid. Afraid I had lost you for good...I'm so sorry. I should have realized sooner that it wasn't you."

"I'm just happy I was right...I knew you would see through her."

He chuckled and pulled back to stare into her gorgeous face. How he loved this mare,

"No pony could ever replace you my dear...not even a really good look alike." He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his own. She sighed and leaned into the kiss, he was just grateful that she was letting him touch her after what she had just witnessed. He pulled back groaning and looked to the cliff again.

"Oh darling...I don't know what came over me...I was just so angry when I saw him touching you and heard you cry out...I almost...maybe I really am a-"

"Don't you dare." She scolded him and he turned to look at her surprised.

"But...Fluttershy...you saw what I did...I had every intention of killing him...I would have without a second thought had you not...how can you still believe I'm not a…"

He stopped as pain gripped his heart. He had just proven to himself that he wasn't good enough for her. He was, at heart, exactly what he had always claimed to be...a monster. She placed her hoof under his chin and made him look at her again, he was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"Discord, you were simply trying to protect me. Yes you may have gotten out of hand, but it is understandable why...I'm sure many other males would act the same way as you did. In fact, having so much experience with animals I know they would. You were trying to protect your mate and it clouded your judgement. In the end you didn't go through with it, you didn't have to listen to me, you chose to...and I'm so proud of you." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him again. He groaned and crushed her against him, he buried his claws in her mane and held her against him. She moaned in response and held him tighter as well.

He deepened the kiss, enjoying the way she softened beneath him. Realizing that he had come so close to losing her set his heart racing. He growled and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked, but didn't protest as she continued to smile at him. He grinned at her and snapped his fingers again taking them to the castle.

He had flashed them into the throne room, where all her friends would be waiting for news. When they saw the flash and noticed Discord standing in the center with Fluttershy in his arms they gasped.

All the mares came running towards him, shouting a million questions at once. He chuckled and spoke for his love.

"I know that you have many questions, but my darling needs to rest. I think it's best if I put her to bed and you can discuss things with her tomorrow...is that alright with you Fluttershy?" He purred the last part and she blushed at the sound of his voice. She simply buried her face in his fur and nodded against him. He smiled at the group and turned to leave the ballroom. That was when he noticed the rest of his servants standing there smiling at the pair. He grinned and spoke to them as well,

"Thank you all for your concern and men...later we will have to continue the search for Black Widow...maybe her companion can give us some clues as to where she may be hiding. The queen is tired though, so I'm afraid it will have to wait until after I get her to bed." The group smiled wider at the title he addressed to Fluttershy. They bowed as he walked past, still holding Fluttershy in his arms. He met Flash in the hall and looked at the stallion.

"The changeling is in the cell, but refuses to speak to us...I figured that once you're ready he may be more agreeable with you present…" Flash cleared his throat and muttered,

"Considering your last encounter and all...my king, my queen." He bowed to them and walked away. Discord could tell that Flash was also disappointed with the way he had behaved. Later he would have to talk to the stallion, but for now the only thing that mattered was the mare in his arms.

He continued walking and as he moved further down the hall he felt his blush deepening. Finally, Fluttershy noticed that he had walked past her chambers.

"Um Discord?" She whispered and looked up at him, he could feel her gaze on him even though he continued to stare ahead. He didn't answer her as he continued to walk towards his destination. Finally he came to his own chambers and used his magic to open the door and shut it behind him. He continued to his bedchambers and towards the bed.

Without saying anything he sat her on the edge and turned from her. She watched him curiously as he lit a fire in the hearth and kept his back to her. His heart was racing, finally allowing the fear and anger from earlier to settle inside him. He had been so close...so close to losing her. If he hadn't gotten to her in time, that thing would have...he gave a strangled cry as he imagined finding her body, cold and lifeless.

"Discord?" She whispered from his bed again and he closed his eyes. Trying desperately to fight against the current rushing through him. He snapped his fingers and a soft, satin nightgown appeared in his hands, he turned and went to her again.

"Here, change into this darling…" He rasped and it was his voice that finally gave him away. She looked up into his eyes and he knew she could read the fear in them. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight hug.

"Hush now...It's okay my love...I'm here."

His emotions stormed through him and he let the gown fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his snout in her mane and cried against her neck.

"Fluttershy...I'm so sorry darling...I should have gotten there sooner. I should have realized that she was a fake from the beginning...I should have…"

"You should stop blaming yourself for everything. None of us realized that those two were imposters...no one has for a long time…" She whispered and he pulled back to look down at her, confused by what she meant.

"For a long time?" He asked and she nodded, tears filling her eyes again.

"I think they may have...she told him to get rid of me like the real...oh Discord I was so afraid!" She shouted and buried her face against him, clinging to him tighter. He knew what she hadn't said, those two had killed the real Princess Fluer and King Blueblood to take their places. How long had they been planning this and why? He knew one creature that may have the answers, he would have to send word to her as soon as possible.

He began to stroke her mane as she cried against him, feeling her body shake. She had been comforting him and now it was his turn, she was finally realizing how close she had come to being taken away from him. He pulled back and cupped her face, gently wiping away her tears. He smiled softly at her and place a soft kiss against her lips.

"Hey, it's okay my love...like you said you're here now...you're safe. I won't ever let anything hurt you again. I promise you…" He kissed her again, this time putting more passion and fire behind it. She gave a soft moan and it sent his blood racing, he reminded himself of his vow not to touch her again until they were married, but…

"Fluttershy...darling..." He whispered against her lips and stopped, trying to gain control of his emotions, but it was a losing battle. He groaned as he moved forward, forcing her to lay back on the bed. She shivered beneath him and it made him growl in response. He pulled back and looked down at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he loved her with all his heart and he had almost lost her tonight...not just to the changelings...from his own actions.

"Fluttershy...I'm sorry you had to see...I never want to frighten you again...I'm sorry if I-" She placed her hoof over his lips stopping him. She was smiling up at him and he caught the amused glint in her eyes.

"Discord...did you think I was afraid of you?" She whispered and he froze, that's exactly what he had thought.

"But...you...I saw the fear in your eyes darling. You _**were **_afraid of me...weren't you?"

She giggled and shook her head smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh Discord...that's why you looked so upset when you started to call yourself a monster…"

He flinched, but nodded anyways, yes he had been about to call himself a monster. It seemed like each time he started to deny the fact, something would remind him otherwise. She turned his face back to her and gave him a soft kiss before continuing.

"Discord I wasn't afraid of you...I knew that if you went through with your plan you would never forgive yourself. I was afraid that you would end up hurting yourself so badly that I would still lose you in the end. My love...I was afraid of losing you."

He stared at her incredulously as her words sank in. His heart began to ache as he understood what she meant. If he had actually killed the changeling tonight, after his anger had left he would have been devastated by what he had done. He would have retreated into his own mind and shunned everyone else away. Determined to protect them from him, and yes...in the end he would have sent her away, forced her to leave if he had to. She would have lost him to his own fears and the shadows he chooses to hide in.

"Fluttershy…" He whispered as tears filled his own eyes. She smiled up at him and whispered against his lips,

"I love you Discord...I never want to lose you. To anything...even your own fears."

He groaned and kissed her deeply as he pressed his body against hers, enjoying the warmth that radiated off her. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened for him. His tongue delved into her soft mouth as he relished how sweet she was. He buried his claws in her mane and held her still beneath him. After everything that had happened tonight, he felt a desperation like never before. He moaned again as he felt her own tongue run along his. He was lost and there was no coming back, he needed her and nothing was going to stop him.

"Fluttershy…" He groaned against her lips as his claws moved along her body and she sighed in pleasure, his claws stopped when they touched the soft fur on her exposed thigh. He swallowed and wondered if he should really be doing this...after all she had been attacked earlier by that brute. Would she really want the same thing from him right now?

Her eyes fluttered open at his hesitation and she looked up to meet his eyes. She must have read the question in his eyes, for she smiled sweetly at him and whispered in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Discord...please...love me…"

He growled and kissed her again, all hesitation gone. He grinned as he caressed her soft fur, enjoying the mewling sounds she made. He chuckled and cupped her cheeks, making her open her eyes again.

"Darling...what are you doing to me? I made a promise not to touch you and yet here we are again...it seems that when I'm with you all rules fly out the window."

She smiled at him and he jumped when he felt her tail wrap around his waist and tug. He didn't even know ponies could do that, he blushed as he noticed the heat building in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were one to play by the rules Discord." She rasped and her voice sent him over the edge. He growled as he crushed her mouth with his again.

"I'm not…"

* * *

><p>They were snuggled together in his bed, as they had been each night. Discord had told her that she had spoiled him too much, now he couldn't sleep without her near him. She was laying on her side with her back against his stomach and her head against his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her holding her against him as he slept, keeping her sheltered against the cold night. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm fur against her back and how soft he was, he was wonderful to cuddle with. She could hear his soft snoring as he slept and the sound made her smile, she knew that she should be getting some rest, but she couldn't sleep.<p>

Although she was safe, wrapped in her lover's arms, she couldn't get her mind to shut down. Everything that had happened recently seemed like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

It had been a month since Black Widow had escaped and there was still no sign of her. Discord was growing more frustrated, but had finally decided that she had simply gone into hiding again. He had sent word to Queen Chrysalis about the pair and the queen was expected to arrive sometime this week.

Fluttershy sighed softly as she worried about the future. Not only was there still this fear that Black Widow would come back, she also had her wedding coming up. As excited as she was to finally be marrying her love...she was still nervous about it as well. After all, once they were married she would officially be queen. All the servants had started addressing her as such and the title still made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

She sighed again and felt the arm holding her tighten and she heard him chuckle.

"What's wrong my love? Having trouble sleeping?" He whispered and the sound of his voice sent shivers through her. She snuggled closer to him and whispered,

"A little...just thinking about everything...about how we still can't find her and Marrow doesn't seem to know anything that would be any help."

Discord had learned the name of the changeling in a response from Queen Chrysalis when she had also informed him that she would be arriving to pick up the criminal. He was her subject after all and so her responsibility. However the queen was also unhappy to know that they still had no idea where her daughter was.

"There's nothing to worry about my love...she's gone. Probably off in a cave somewhere trying to decide where to go next. If she's smart she'll head back home, but I doubt that. However, the point is, you shouldn't be worrying about it now my darling. You should be thinking about happier things…" He ran his nose along her hair and she could sense he was grinning.

"Like our wedding…" He whispered into her ear and when she didn't respond he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. She turned her gaze away and tried to hide the blush in her cheeks. He turned her face to his and he was frowning at her, she hated the flash of hurt that sparked in his eyes.

"Fluttershy...you are excited about our wedding, aren't you?"

"O-of course I am...I j-just…" She stopped, realizing that her stuttering wasn't very convincing and Discord felt the same. He frowned further and turned away from her, laying on his back.

"I see...so it's not Black Widow that's keeping you up...it's becoming my wife."

She hated the hurt in his voice, so she rolled over and looked at him. However he kept his gaze averted and refused to look at her. She sighed and spoke in a soft voice, choosing her words carefully so as not to give him the wrong idea.

"Discord...it's not becoming your wife that's worrying me...I can't wait to be your wife! I love you so much and want nothing more than to be with you…"

"But?" He prompted, still not looking at her. She sighed again.

"But...but I'm still worried that I won't be a good queen...how can I be when I know nothing about it...I know that this is a conversation we've had before…"

"More times than I'd like…" He muttered, finally turning his head back to meet her eyes.

"I can't help it Discord...I love you, really I do, but...but what if you're making the wrong choice?"

"What?" He asked as he sat up fully and stared down at her as if she had lost her mind. She looked up at him, noticing the anger creeping into his gaze, so she did the only thing she could think of. She dove under the covers, hiding her face from him and although he was frustrated with her, he also chuckled.

"Discord...what if I'm a bad queen?" She whispered from under the covers. He sighed and then did something he had never done before. She looked up as his head slid under the covers with her and his nose touched hers.

"Darling, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this...but you will make a wonderful queen. Look at how my servants already adore you, they think you are the cutest thing to walk this earth. While I agree with them completely, I also know you are the kindest creature alive. Fluttershy, you will look after our subjects with that heart of gold you possess and they will love you as much as I do. Trust me my love, you could never be an awful queen, it's just not in your nature...now I would like to stop having this argument with you."

She felt slightly better at his words, but nothing could completely take away her nerves. He must have sensed that she was still worried for he sighed and pulled his head out from under the covers. She frowned and then gasped as she felt his tail curl up and push her out also. He used his tail to push her against his side as he curled around her, smiling softly at her.

"Stop worrying so much my love...everything will be alright...you know why?" He asked as he nuzzled her and she smiled at the affectionate touch. She giggled and whispered,

"Because you said so?"

He chuckled and nuzzled her behind her ear, making her sigh and relax against him, once more enjoying the texture of his soft fur.

"Close...everything will be okay because we'll face them together." He whispered into her ear and the gentle words made her eyes fill with tears as she smiled and snuggled closer to him. He curled around her in a protective circle, like a dragon protecting its treasure. She sighed and felt him gently kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep my dear...tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you."

"Tomorrow?" She asked sleepily, slowly fading into her dreams. He chuckled as whispered,

"Yes...since you are growing more nervous by the day I can't risk you changing your mind, instead of next month...our wedding shall take place tomorrow."

"Oh okay...tomorrow then."

…...

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I'm sorry I know it's short! I'm starting on the next chapter now and it should be longer. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought...I'm pretty happy with it although I'm never completely satisfied until I hear what you all thought so please again, leave a review to let me know! I hope that I didn't leave you guys with too many questions (Which will be resolved in the next chapters...I think? I never know what's going to happen...this chapter even got away from me...nothing like I had originally planned it lol)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen, I'm excited that I was able to finish this so quickly...but that's what happens when you're smacked with the inspiration stick, too bad it always happens to me at work so I can't write right away lol. Anywhoo, alright I can't wait to get this going so I'm not going to say anything except please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>If Fluttershy had thought Discord was joking the night before, she was sorely mistaken. The castle was abuzz with activity as they rushed to get the preparations ready. Discord was standing in the ballroom using his magic to set up the tables and decorations for the reception. He smiled as his heart fluttered,<p>

"After tonight...she'll really be mine."

"My king...the queen is requesting your presence." One of his guards, Iron Shield, said as he bowed. Discord looked down and nodded, but couldn't help the frown on his face. He worried that what she had to talk to him about wouldn't be pleasant. He flashed himself into his chambers and walked to the door leading to her new room.

He had created it the night after she had been taken, wanting her close to him at all times. Of course, she hadn't slept in it once since then. He grinned again, he couldn't help it if he slept better with her by his side.

He knocked and quietly called,

"Darling? You wanted to see me…" He slowly opened the door and peeked in. She was sitting at her mirror and smiled at him through the glass. His heart melted at the sight of her, it didn't matter how long they were together, she would always affect him so. She turned to look at him fully as he entered her room.

"Discord! I didn't think you would get here so soon...what with everything you have to do to get ready…" She blushed so cutely as she thought of their upcoming wedding. He smiled, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her. He gave her a quick kiss and purred,

"Nonsense...if you need me, nothing is more important than you. Especially since…" He stopped from what he had been about to say. She looked up at him curiously and he swallowed, wondering if he should tell her or let her find out herself? He chose the latter, not wanting to give her more to be nervous about.

"Especially since you will officially be my wife tonight." He growled playfully at her and tried to distract her, he nuzzled her neck and she giggled. He gave it a light nip and whispered,

"I'm especially looking forward to our wedding night." He pulled back to grin at her as her face flamed up. She gently shoved him away giggling and he laughed in response.

"So my dear...what is it that you wanted?" He asked, trying to get back on topic, mostly to get his mind away from those images.

"Oh...well...it's nothing really but...um...it is about tonight…" She looked up at him and something in her eyes bothered him. He sat there waiting patiently, not wanting to push her to tell him. However he was worried that she was changing her mind and wouldn't go through with it. She cleared her throat and whispered,

"Discord...what if...what if she comes back?"

He couldn't help the sigh of relief at her words. He smiled softly at her and lifted her into his arms. He moved to her bed and sat on the edge with her in his lap, holding her against his chest. He gently ran his paw along her mane and down her back to comfort her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of my love. I told you, I won't let anything happen to you again."

She looked up at him, the fear still clear in her bright eyes, he could easily get lost in those delicate orbs. She whimpered slightly and whispered against his chest, muffling her voice.

"I'm so afraid...I just have this feeling that…"

"Hush now...Fluttershy everything will be okay…" He used his claw to lift her chin and make her look at him.

"Do you trust me my love?" He whispered and she frowned up at him, clearly not understanding the question. He smiled and kissed her gently, instantly her muscles relaxed against him. He pulled back and whispered again,

"Do you trust me...do you trust me to protect you?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course…"

"Then stop worrying. I won't let anything happen to you my love, I couldn't take it if I lost you. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Then he sat her on the bed and grinned at her. There was a knock at her door and Flash called through,

"My lord...the...um...packages have arrived…"

Discord lit up and smiled brightly at his love, oh she was going to love this. She looked up at him curiously and he put his claw over her lips before she could ask. One of these 'packages' was for her, however the other...he didn't want her to know about it, not yet.

"Now you won't see me for a while my love. I have to finish everything for tonight and you have to start getting ready. Your friends will be here shortly to help you, well all except Twilight...I have something to give her and Flash before she can join you." He placed another quick kiss on her forehead and whispered,

"I love you so much my darling...I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."

She blushed and then gave him a wicked grin, she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. His heart exploded! He fell to the ground and she gasped looking at him over the edge.

"FLASH!" She shouted and the stallion instantly came running into the room. He stopped as he stared down at his king and then burst out laughing.

'W-what did you do to him your majesty?" He said through his laughter. Discord growled, regaining his senses and got to his feet. He looked over at Fluttershy and snorted as he turned to leave.

"You don't want to know...come on captain, the queen needs to start relaxing for tonight." He muttered as he walked out of the room, he stopped at the door allowing Flash to precede him out. He stopped before leaving and turned his head to glance at her once more. She was smiling at him and he blushed as her words flashed through his mind.

'_I thought you'd be more excited to see me out of it?'_

He growled at her and shut the door behind him, but he was smiling like an idiot as he followed his captain.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat in the throne room as she waited. She wanted to go see Fluttershy, to help her get ready for her big day, but Discord had told her he needed her first. Finally the doors opened and both Discord and Flash came in. She blushed as she smiled at her fiancé. He smiled lovingly at her too, however he seemed just as confused as she was to be there.<p>

Discord stood to the side as the two moved next to each other. Flash gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered,

"Hi sweetheart...any idea why we're here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that?" She whispered back and then jumped as suddenly Discord's head was between theirs.

"Why don't I answer that?" He chuckled and pulled back to stare at their confused faces. Twilight looked at Flash again and he was frowning at Discord.

"What are you up to this time?" He muttered and they were both surprised to see Discord look at them sadly.

"I know what you two are facing in deciding to be together. Flash...you are not immortal, a fact that has always caused me pain. However I never thought something could be done about it...that is until I met Fluttershy. I couldn't live without her so I put a piece of me into her...now, like me, she's immortal."

They both gasped at this and shared a brief look. Twilight suddenly understood why the king had called them both here. He wanted to help them past their greatest obstacle, tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Discord.

"Can...can you really do it again? For...for Flash?" She looked over and met her beloved's eyes. He didn't look as confident as she was, he turned to Discord and whispered,

"Discord...that kind of magic...it has to take a lot out of someone...could you even do it twice?"

Discord flinched and looked at her sadly. Her heart sank, if he didn't believe he could then why…  
>"No...I can't do it again...but not because it takes a lot of magic. It didn't take as much energy as you would think, when I cast the spell on Fluttershy."<p>

Twilight looked up at him, even more confused than before. Then her anger got away from her, what game was he playing? Why give them hope, then take it away, and finally say that it wasn't that hard, but he still wouldn't do it?

"Why? If it's so easy, why can't you do it again!?" She shouted and Discord took a step back away from her. Flash put his hoof on her shoulder and she instantly calmed down. She leaned against his neck and quietly cried against him. She hated losing her temper, but this was a topic that caused her heart daily pain, every time she thought of losing Flash.

"Hush now baby...it'll be okay." He whispered into her ear and she nodded. Then she felt another hand on her head, it was an eagle claw. She looked up to see Discord smiling at her.

"You need to let me finish my dear...I can't cast the spell because I think it requires the love in one's heart to cast. Although I love Flash like my brother, it's not the same thing as true love. You need to be the one to cast the spell, I brought you here to show you how...if it's really what the two of you want." He looked up away from her and looked to Flash. She froze as she realized not once had she thought about what Flash would want. Immortality was as much a curse as it was a gift. You watched as those close to you grew older, while you remained forever young.

He met her eyes and she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He wasn't completely sure, she felt more tears fill her eyes and lowered her head, admonishing herself for being so selfish.

"It has to be your decision friend...if you aren't completely sure...there's no going back once the spell is cast." Discord whispered as he stared sadly at his captain. Twilight heard the pain in the king's voice and looked up. The way he was looking at Flash...Discord wanted the stallion to accept the deal as much as she did.

_Of course! Flash is Discord's best friend...naturally it would kill the king to lose someone so close to him!_

Flash looked at the two of them, the two creatures who loved him more than any other. Discord counted on the stallion for so many things, he was his only true friend. Had been his quiet support for so many years, his brother in spirit and his only family until Fluttershy. Twilight love him with her whole heart, she couldn't imagine life without him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, living happily for all eternity. She looked at him, silently pleading with him.

However, no matter how much they both wanted to keep him in their lives. Neither would force something like this on him. It really had to be his choice, if he regretted it later in life, he would come to hate the two that had cursed him.

"Flash?" She whispered and the stallion looked at her. She waited and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"Oh Twilight...come here my love." She took a step closer and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you so much...I meant it when I said I wanted to spend as much time as we had left together. If that time can be extended...all the better."

She smiled brightly at him and he grinned back. She shouted in joy and threw her arms around him laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh Flash! I love you so much!"

The two of them were engulfed in an even tighter hug as Discord wrapped his arms around them.

"Excellent! Alright then let's get this over with, I believe my bride is wondering where you are." He grinned at her and she nodded. He set them down and had her face Flash. Since she couldn't wave a hand over Flash as Discord had with Fluttershy, it would take more concentration.

"Alright now princess...close your eyes and focus." Discord whispered in her ear, he had his paw on her head. He was going to transfer some of his magic through her, to help fuel the spell, ensuring its strength.

"Now focus on your love for him...think about how much he means to you and how much you want him with you."

She did just that and felt a strange warmth fill her and her horn began to glow.

"Good girl...now, I want you to imagine breaking off a piece of yourself...the part that holds your immortality. Imagine taking a small piece and slowly...I want you to imagine giving it to Flash."

This took some more concentration as she had never thought of her magic in such terms. However with Discord's quiet encouragement, she soon had the image in her mind. She imagined Flash standing there and the piece floating to him and slowly entering him. She felt the warmth leave and panicked. She opened her eyes and looked at Flash, who was wiggling slightly, biting his lip hard.

"Flash? Are you…"

He couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. He glared at Discord and hissed through his laughter.

"You didn't say it would tickle this much!"

Discord grinned and shrugged,

"She was asleep when I cast the spell. How was I supposed to know?"

Twilight looked between the two then smiled up at the king. He smiled back and nodded, answering her unspoken question.

"You are even more powerful than your mother my dear Twilight. You will be an amazing queen."

She blushed slightly then turned to her love and squealing like a filly jumped at him. The two males laughed at her reaction and she nuzzled his chest, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy smiled at all her friends as she sighed in content. She was standing into her wedding dress. Rarity had tears in her eyes and she helped smooth the white material on the skirt.<p>

"Oh my...darling you have to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" She wiped her eyes with a tissue and Fluttershy blushed. She looked in the mirror and had to admit that the gown was breathtaking! It was pure white, with long sleeve and a full skirt. It had diamonds stitched into the skirt and the chest. The gown sparkled when she moved and even though it was simply, as requested by her; it actually made her feel like a princess.

One of the maids, Coco Pommel, was curling her mane, and Rarity was helping place some make up on her. The wedding was only in a few hours and Fluttershy felt butterflies settling in her stomach. She was both nervous and excited to finally be marrying him, Discord...the love of her life. She started to tear up and Rarity quickly wiped them away laughing.

"Now none of that! This is a happy day and you'll ruin your make up."

The others laughed and even Fluttershy giggled.

"These are happy tears, oh girls...I'm so glad that you're all here with me today. I love all of you so much!" They piled close for a group hug, laughing again, poor Coco was dragged into the hug and laughed as well.

"Now my queen...I have to finish your mane. Although it's beautiful, there is so much of it I'm worried I won't finish it if you don't sit still."

Fluttershy nodded, blushing and tried to hold herself still for the mare as she continued curling Fluttershy's mane.

There was a knock at the door and Fluttershy turned her head, then blushed and whispered,

"Oh sorry...um...come in."

Rainbow opened the door a crack and smiled over at all of them. Fluttershy smiled and wanted to give her friend a hug, but had just been told not to move.

"Rainbow! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here with all of us as Fluttershy got ready. You missed the hooficures!" Cadence said and Rainbow grimaced,

"That's okay...I'm glad I missed that, I don't like ponies touching my hooves. Besides I was given a very important mission by the king!" She smiled proudly as she continued to stare at them. The others looked at her curiously as she continued to grin at them.

"What mission?" Twilight finally asked and Rainbow looked at Fluttershy.

"King Discord asked me to give his future queen her wedding present from him."

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow, confused.

"Um...wasn't the pampering earlier...wasn't that my present?"

Rainbow moved further into the room, but kept her hoof on the door's edge.

"Nope...besides I think this present is much better."

"What could possibly be better than that? Or this beautiful gown? Once again Discord impresses me with his fashion taste!" Rarity said as she stroked the material of the gown.

Rainbow smiled at Fluttershy and whispered,

"Oh...I don't know...maybe this?" She swung the door open and Fluttershy's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"MOM!" She flew at the older pegasus, who was her exact copy, knocking the mare down. Her mother laughed as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Oh my little Flutters...look at you. You are going to be such a beautiful bride. Oh honey I'm so happy that I could be here."

"How are you here!? Oh mom, I'm so glad you're...oh no! I'm sorry Coco I did it again!" She said as she looked back at the mare. Coco smiled at her and laughed,

"Oh that's alright your majesty. I understand your excitement at seeing you mother again...but still…" She indicated the stool and Fluttershy smiled and trotted back to sit. She smiled at her mother as Coco began to brush out the strands that had gotten tangled in Fluttershy's rush.

"Oh mom, I'm so happy! Oh...everypony this is my mother, Rosepetal, although most ponies just call her Rose. Mom these are my friends-Princess Twilight, Princess Rarity, Princess Cadence, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Coco Pommel (the mare blushed at being included), and of course you've met Rainbow!"

Her mother nodded at all the mares and turned teary eyes back to her daughter.

"Oh darling...I just can't get over how grown up you look. To think, my shy little filly is getting married and to a king! Oh if only your father…" Her mom had to stop and Fluttershy reached out a hoof, not wanting to cause poor Coco more trouble.

"I know...I wish he was here too. Do you think he would have liked Discord?" She giggled and wondered if her mother had even met her future husband, she blushed.

"For that matter...um...mom...did...did you...meet Discord?"

Her mother smiled at her and tilted her head, covering her face slightly with her mane, a habit that Fluttershy had inherited.

"I have. He introduced himself as soon as I arrived. I must say darling...you have interesting tastes. He may be an odd one, but he is so sweet and charming that I understand why you fell in love with him. I like him and I think after much convincing your father would have too. Although, no stallion would have been good enough for you to him...even a king!"

This made all the mares laugh and Fluttershy received another soft hug from her mother. She wished Discord was there so she could thank him. He couldn't know what having her mother there meant to her...or maybe he did and that's why he had done it. Something came to her mind though that made her frown. She looked at her mother as the pegasus talked with her friends, telling stories about when Fluttershy was younger.

_I bet she was the 'package' Flash mentioned...but he said 'packages'...so there was more than one? What else is Discord planning?_

* * *

><p>Discord watched as all his guests filed into the room that would house the ceremony. He was growing more nervous by the minute. Everything had to go perfectly tonight, he had to make sure of it. He looked over at Flash who nodded. Discord returned the nod and took in a deep breath. Everything was in place, now it was time to start. He smiled as he imagined how she would look in her gown. He couldn't wait to make her his, then tomorrow she would be officially crowned his queen and be presented to his people...their people…<p>

He smiled wider and then looked over and notice something that made his smile fall. Flash was talking with one of the other guards, the one who had been placed on patrol. Flash turned to meet his gaze and the look in his eyes made Discord growl…

_She's here..._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy stood in her room alone, waiting for the ceremony to start. Her friends had taken their places and now they were all ready. Flash had knocked on her door, informing her that it was time to start. She took one final look at herself once more in the mirror and smiled to herself.<p>

"Now or never…" She whispered and then froze as she felt someone behind her.

_She's here..._

She turned and standing behind her was Black Widow. The changeling was grinning at her.

"Heavens...look at you. Truly a more beautiful bride there has never been...Oh...I bet you're wondering why I'm here? I came to return this, so rude of me to take it in the first place." She held up Discord's engagement ring and grinned at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at Black Widow, but didn't respond, which only angered the changeling further.

"You are nothing but a pathetic mare! How could he have possibly chosen you over someone as beautiful as Fluer? Oh well it doesn't matter, since now he will get neither. Marrow didn't get the job done...but you know what they say...if you want something done right…" She grinned and used her magic to levitate up a blade. She took a step towards Fluttershy, who still didn't move. She just stood there, glaring at the changeling. Black Widow stopped advancing when she noticed that the mare wasn't cowering or even looked frightened.

"What is the matter with you? You should be cowering in fear! You should be begging me to spare your life! You should-"

"You should start paying attention to my lessons…" Fluttershy whispered. Black Widow froze as those words sunk in. The blade fell to the ground and she took a step back.

"No….no...NO!" She tried to turn and run, but slammed into a solid wall...no, not a wall...a chest. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pinning her in place. She recognized the paw and claw holding her and looked up to meet his glowing amber eyes.

"Got you…" Discord whispered.

She turned back as Fluttershy was engulfed in green flames and in her place stood her mother…

* * *

><p>Discord stood in the room as the others shouted questions at him. The only ones not present were Fluttershy and her mother. He had told Fluttershy's mother of the plan after she had arrived, informing her of the danger her daughter was in. The mare had instantly agreed to help, so she had asked Fluttershy to show her his music room, placing the mare out of danger. He had placed an enchantment over the room so that the two would be safe while they set the trap for Black Widow.<p>

"So let me get this straight! You knew that Black Widow would come after Fluttershy all along and had all of this planned from the beginning? So is there even a wedding or was that part of it too?" Twilight asked as she cast a brief glare at Queen Chrysalis, who was standing next to a tied up Black Widow.

"No...I didn't know for sure that she would come here, it was only a hunch. Then when Chrysalis showed up I knew this was our best chance to try and trap her. Marrow would never agree to help and only a changeling can completely take the form of another pony effectively enough to fool anyone. In answer to your other question, tonight I still plan on marrying Fluttershy, that hasn't changed."

Celestia glared at the changeling queen and whispered,

"Why would you even agree to this?"

Queen Chrysalis chuckled and smiled at Discord.

"Although we may be many things...changelings have some sense of honor. Discord has never shown my kind any ill will and so we have always been allies of sort. So it would be wrong to let one of my kind cause him, or someone he cares for any harm. He provides my kingdom with the money to rebuild...I have been trying desperately to get him to be _**my **_king...but alas he is a stubborn soul."

Discord rolled his eyes at this and she only chuckled again. She looked to Celestia and glared at the alicorn.

"Just because there is bad blood between the two of us...that is no excuse for others to be drawn into this. Black Widow had no right to do what she did to the Princess Fluer and King Blueblood, something will have to be done for their kingdom...King Discod...I also want to apologize for her foolishness in trying to harm your future queen. I hope that this does not hurt the treaty you and I share?"

He glared down at the younger changeling who was glaring at her mother.

"I'll let it go this time...but don't let something like this happen again Chrysalis. Or you will have an enemy far greater than Celestia."

Chrysalis took this news well and nodded at him .

"What ever you say Dissy…"

He growled under his breath,

"Don't call me that...I hate that nickname…"

"Only when I call you it...what if your pretty mare said it to you?" She whispered as she smiled at him and his blush was all the answer she needed. She then turned serious again and glared down at her daughter.

"What were you thinking you foolish girl? Angering the one ally we have, you could have cost our people everything! Discord is the only one with enough magic to restore our land to what it was! What were you thinking?"

Black Widow spat at her mother, making the others gasp.

"You are the reason it's in such turmoil in the first place! Then you have the audacity to disown me and give my throne to another!"

Discord looked at Chrysalis and raised an eyebrow at this. The queen noticed his look and sighed, she nodded at her guards who moved forward to retrieve Black Widow. The changeling was screaming curses at her mother the entire time she was carried out. Chrysalis moved to stand next to Discord and explained.

"I chose Mothball to succeed me...he is far kinder than me or my daughter. He is what the kingdom needs to truly bring it back. Once he is old enough I will hand over reign to him and watch as he brings our kind back to the glory we once were, before I foolishly destroyed us...Widow couldn't accept the fact that I had chosen her younger brother. She took it as a betrayal, I never disowned her officially. I just realized she was too much like me to ever make the changes that need to be made."

He looked at her surprised, he always believed she was too prideful to ever admit that her kingdom's turmoil was her own fault.

"That's very big of you Chrissy…" He whispered, using his own nickname for her and she smiled when she heard it. Then she nodded at him and started to leave.

"I know…"

He rolled his eyes, seems she would never truly change and for some reason that fact made him glad. She stopped as she reached the door and smiled back at him.

"Oh I never did congratulate you on your marriage. I know you may not feel the same, but I do consider us friends. She is a pretty thing...even for a normal pegasus...I'm still very jealous that I lost such a prize...but...but if I can't have you then...then I'm glad that you're at least marrying for love…" She looked at Celestia as she whispered,

"Not power…"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looked at her mother oddly, they were still standing in Discord's music room. They should have been heading to the ceremony already, but every time she tried to bring it up her mother would interrupt and ask another question about Discord.<p>

"So he really plays as beautifully as your father did…"

"Mom…"

"Hmm I will have to be sure to…"

"Mom…"

"Ask him to play something for me before I…"

"MOM!" Fluttershy shouted and then blushed, turning her gaze away. Her mother looked at her and frowned.

"Mom...I know what you're doing. Why are you keeping me here instead of getting to the ceremony...do you...so you secretly not want me to marry him?" She whispered and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh honey...no...I'm sorry that I've kept you here, but...well…" Her mother moved closer and hugged her.

"Darling...it was at his request that I've kept you here...out of danger."

"Danger? What's going on?" Fluttershy asked, her heart quickened as panic set in. Her mother looked away guiltily and whispered,

"Discord told me about the creature that wanted to cause you harm. He believed she would strike tonight and has set up a trap to catch her...but he didn't want to chance you getting hurt so he hide it from you...I agreed to keep you out of the way until word came that…"

"That all is safe now my queen." Flash said as he came in smiling. Fluttershy and her mom turned to stare at the stallion. Fluttershy's eyes widened,

"Black Widow?"

"Captured and on her way back where she belongs. Don't worry your majesty...you're safe now."

Fluttershy sighed in relief, although she was upset that Discord had hidden his plans from her, she was happy that it was over.

"Now my lady...I believe you have a wedding to get to." Flash whispered and her heart began to pound in her chest as she smiled at the captain.

"Come on honey...it's not nice to keep the groom waiting...they tend to turn into nervous wrecks the longer they stand there." Her mother whispered in her ear and Fluttershy giggled as she left to head to her wedding.

* * *

><p>Discord stood there waiting for her. He was standing with his hand clasped behind his back, mostly to keep them from shaking. He had sent Flash to retrieve her a short while ago. He had wanted to go himself, however he was fearful that she would be angry with him. He had kept his plans from her so she wouldn't be worrying about tonight.<p>

Still he would find a way to make it up to her, later. His ears perked up when the music started, indicating that the bride was entering the room.

His heart began to race inside his chest as he waited, then his mouth almost fell to the ground. She was absolutely beautiful, the gown she wore sparkled as she walked down the aisle. Despite what she thought the gown wasn't from him, it was a secret gift from Queen Celestia, so he hadn't been allowed to see it until now.

His smile widened as she looked up and met his eyes. His heart nearly exploded again, as he read the love in her eyes. She was the most amazing creature on this planet and she would be all his, just as he was hers. As she reached him he held out his claws and she placed her hoof in it.

He gave it a tight squeeze and smiled at her, a warm smile that she returned. So many mares were already wiping their eyes at the sight of the handsome pair. Even though Discord looked as he did there was no mistaking that the two of them were very much in love. It radiated off of them and encased those in attendance.

"Let's begin…" Celestia whispered, she was performing the ceremony since a royal had to proceed over a union. She smiled at the pair and addressed the crowd.

"These two have come together under the oddest of circumstances. None could have guessed the love that would blossom between these two, however none can deny that it is the purest to be witnessed. We must remember that nothing can stand in the way of true love…" She smiled at her daughter briefly.

"That is something that is easy to forget, but we can't let ourselves do so. Love can conquer all obstacles in it's way and bring those that feel its touch together. Discord and Fluttershy are evidence that no matter the differences in ranking, looks, or even species...love will find a way and nothing can stand in its way...not even our own stubbornness…" She glanced at Discord who grinned and chuckled. He smiled at his lovely bride and she winked at him, making his smile widen. He gave her hooves a gentle squeeze and watched her as Celestia continued.

"Fluttershy...do you take this draconequus to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for all the good and the bad times you will face together? From now and for all eternity?"

Discord had told Celestia to change the ending and she had agreed, even though she had given him an odd look. Fluttershy turned back to him and smiled,

"I do…" There were tears in her eyes and he reached up to wipe them away.

"Discord...do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

"I do!" He said cutting her off and his servants laughed at his eagerness, even Fluttershy giggled. Celestia rolled her eyes and used her magic to bring the wings to her.

"Well then...since someone seems ready to finish…" Again many laughed. She placed the chain over Fluttershy's head and slipped the matching ring onto Discord's paw.

"By the power vested in me...I now pronounce you, now and forever, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Discord wrapped his arms around her and grinned,

"Like I need permission." He crushed her lips under his, dipping her back as the crowd cheered loudly for their king and new queen. He pulled away and was pleased to see her face was flushed, he grinned at her and nuzzled her behind her ear as the crowd continued to shout in joy.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was in Discord's arms as they spun around the dance floor. She smiled happily up at her husband. She couldn't believe it! She was actually married to him, it was official, they belonged to each other.<p>

"I love you so much darling." He whispered as he held her against him. She smiled up at him and whispered back,

"I love you too...my dearest husband."

He brightened when she called him her husband and his eyes softened. As if he too couldn't believe that the day had finally come. After everything they had gone through, they had still ended up together in the end. Guess destiny knows what it's doing after all, she giggled at the thought and Discord looked at her strangely.

"Nothing...so Discord...why didn't you tell me about the trap? I could have helped."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. Darling Black Widow is unstable, I couldn't chance her actually getting to you. Chrysalis knows enough to defend herself from Widow's magic...you...you wouldn't have stood a chance. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I did it to protect you."

She frowned for a moment and then smiled and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her ear, which made her smile more. He sighed and placed his nose against her head, rubbing against her mane.

"That's why you asked me if I trusted you. isn't it?" She whispered and he chuckled.

"Yes, I needed you to trust me. I won't let anything harm you darling...and now we can all live happily ever after." She giggled and then stopped and looked up at him oddly when he tripped. As if realizing something, he flinched and stopped dancing.

"Come on let's go see our friends." He whispered and left the dance floor with her on his arm. She looked up at him curiously and then shrugged and followed him. She smiled at her friends and flew to give all of them a hug. They all crowded together in a big group hug, most were tearing up again and it caused them to giggle.

She looked to her husband who was sharing a small hug with Flash. The two smiled at one another and nodded, some unspoken acknowledgement passing between them. Discord looked over and her and smiled, holding out his arm. Without hesitation she flew over and placed her hoof in the crook of him arm and leaned her head against his arm.

"A toast to the happy couple!" Cadence shouted as a tray with champagne glasses levitated over and each pony took one.

When Fluttershy reached for one Discord placed his claw over her hoof and stopped her.

"Oh I don't think Fluttershy would want that...she doesn't like to drink...isn't that right darling? How about some nice herbal tea instead?" He smiled down and her and she giggled.

"It's okay Discord...I don't mind a small drink every now and then." She reached out and took the glass again and didn't notice Discord flinch again. She raised her glass along with the others and closed her eyes, missing the flash that encased her drink before she could sip it.

She pulled away, a confused look on her face.

"Apple cider?" She asked and the others looked at her oddly.

"What was that sugar cube? Something wrong with your champagne?" Applejack asked and Fluttershy looked at her and tilted her head.

"Yeah...it's not…" She trailed off and looked up at Discord who had his gaze turned away.

"Discord...what's going on?" She whispered and he cleared his throat. He looked at her then at the others and a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Darling...let's talk about this later...when we're alone…" He whispered into her ear and she frowned further. Then she looked at the glass and thought about his reaction to her trying to drink alcohol. He had stopped her from reaching for it and changed the drink before she could taste it. As if he didn't want her to drink it at all, not just because she didn't like the taste usually…

Her eyes widened and she dropped her glass, but Discord used his magic to make it disappear before it could hit the floor. She turned to look at him and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Now darling...try and stay calm…" He whispered and her breathing quickened as the truth set in. She glared at him and then grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the group. Honestly she was so much smaller than him that the thought that she could actually move him forcefully was laughable. However, he did willingly follow her until they were standing out on a balcony away from the party. She shut the doors behind her and then turned to face him.

He was leaning against the railing and smiling at her, his hands held up in defense.

"Now my dearest...let's take a calm breath and relax for one teeny-tiny second! I was planning on telling you...eventually…"

"How...how do even know that…" She trailed off and blushed again. He chuckled and moved towards her again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, despite being upset, she leaned into the kiss. He groaned and buried his claws in her mane as he bent her back. His tongue ran along her lips and slowly gained entry into her mouth, her mind began to cloud with desire. Then she pushed him back realizing that was his intentions. She glared at him and he chuckled, he held up his fingers.

"That close...I'm sorry my love...but I didn't want to worry you. You were already so nervous about the wedding and the threat of Black Widow that I didn't want to put more on you. I should have told you what I was suspecting, but I didn't realize my hunch was correct until last night when you were lying beside me and I used magic to check for sure. That's part of the reason I changed our wedding to today."

"But...but how could you tell...tell that I...I…"

"That you're carrying my child? Remember darling, I am a very powerful being. I could sense the little one as soon as it was created...and I couldn't be happier. Now not only do I have a wonderful wife to shower with love, but also a little one. Please don't be too upset my love...I know this is a shock, but it's just one more way to prove how much we love each other...we've created a child Fluttershy...a part of both of us…" He whispered and tears filled his eyes as he pulled her against him again. He nuzzled the side of her neck and she shivered at the touch.

Then she thought fully about it and smiled again. A child, she was carrying Discord's child! She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his fur, crying happy tears.

"Oh Discord...this is wonderful news! I'm sorry if I seemed upset, I was just shocked! I love you so much...a baby…"

His arms tightened and he chuckled as he nuzzled her further, she felt his tongue run along her neck and she giggled.

"Discord...we should return to the party…"

"No...They'll be fine if we sneak away…" He growled and began to nibble on her neck. She shivered and laughed. He moved his snout up and began to nibble on her earlobe. She melted in his arms and moaned. He grinned and moved back to her lips, he captured them with his own and began to force a reaction from her. She moaned again as his arms tightened and his claws massaged the back of her head. His tongue twisted with her own and he groaned. He pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips,

"I'm taking my wife to my bed and to hell what they think...if any of those ponies have a problem with it they can tell me tomorrow." He returned to her lips before she could say anything and she sighed as he held her and lifted his fingers.

The balcony doors opened just in time for Flash and Twilight to see the two clinging to each other in desperation. Then they watched as Discord quickly snapped his fingers and the two disappeared. Flash looked at Twilight and smiled,

"Well, I guess that answers the question whether or not they're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's chapter thirteen! The last chapter is the epilogue everyone! Yup we've made it. We are at the end of this journey, sad but true. I hope you all enjoyed this and continue to support Fluttercord! I will write the epilogue when I get a chance, hopefully it'll be out later this week, but I can't promise.<strong>

**I hope that you all liked and enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	14. Epilogue

**Here we are everyone, the ending of this tale. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this and for the 100 reviews *squee* I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story and continue to show support for Fluttercord, although an odd pair, a symbol of true love :) Well let's get this ball rolling!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>"I can't do this!" She shouted and held onto the bed post as Cadence and Rarity pulled on her back legs. However, no matter how hard they pulled nothing could budge the mare. Cadence sighed and released her grip, she glared at the mare, then smirked.<p>

"Alright...I didn't want to do this to you but you've left me no choice."

Rarity looked at Cadence puzzled and then smiled as she realized what her sister was going to do.

"DISCORD!"

"NO!"

"You called ladies, how can...um…" He stopped as he looked at the mess the room was in. Then he grinned down at his wife. Fluttershy looked up at him with her big eyes, silently begging him to save her.

"Can you two give me a moment alone with my wife? I think she needs some encouragement." He whispered and the other two mares nodded, both looking relieved at having the stubborn mare off their hands. Once they shut the door, Discord turned back to her and Fluttershy hung her head.

"I can't do this Discord...I just can't…" She felt tears fill her eyes, she hated to disappoint him so, but this was one thing she couldn't go through with. He moved closer to her and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck.

"Hush now my love...What's wrong? You can tell me." He whispered into her ear and his gentle voice instantly calmed her down. It was amazing how much he affected her with just a simple word. She sighed and keeping her face hidden, whispered,

"I can't go out there and face all those ponies alone! Discord...they're all going to be watching me! What if I trip, what if I faint, what if I-"

"What if the sky catches on fire and your muzzle falls off?" He interrupted her and the absurdness of his sentence made her giggle. She continued to laugh and he pulled her away from his shoulder to smile down at her.

"That's better. Fluttershy, you will be fine. It's just a simple ceremony with the servants and then all you have to do is go out onto the balcony and wave. It's just a formality to let the kingdom know you're here. We'll have to do the same thing when little one is born…" His eyes softened as he gently laid his paw over her stomach, she rested her own hoof over his paw and smiled.

It still felt like a dream, being married to him and starting a family, she was so afraid that at some point she would wake up. What she didn't know was that Discord felt the exact same way.

"Now darling...please calm down and I'll take you to the ceremony."

She started to panic again and struggled out of his hold. He sighed as she dove under the bed. She covered her eyes and whimpered to herself, when she heard the bed creak, she knew he had sat on the edge.

"I can't have all those eyes looking at me...Discord please!" She pleaded with him and heard him groan. She could just imagine him running his paw over his face in frustration and the image made her giggle.

"Now what are you laughing at under there?" He grumbled and his voice only made her laugh harder. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but for some reason she couldn't stop laughing. She heard him snap and squeaked as she felt his arms around her again. She opened her eyes and looked up into his grinning face, she frowned.

"That's cheating…" She whispered and he chuckled. He nuzzled her neck and gave it a gentle nip, she shivered at the touch.

"So is acting absolutely adorable when I'm trying to be firm with you...darling everything will be fine. You can do this, I know you can, and you know why?" He whispered against her fur. She sighed and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But that's just it Discord…" She pulled out of his grip and flew to her window. She sat down on the seat and stared outside, she could see ponies walking towards the castle. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued to look out the window.

"That's the problem...we won't be doing this together...I'll have to face all those ponies on my own because you won't be beside me." She whispered and waited. He didn't respond so she turned to look at him, he was still sitting on the edge of her bed. His head was down, as were his ears and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Darling...you...you know why I can't…"

"I know...but that doesn't make it any easier on me Discord. I know that you can't face them...it's just...it's going to be hard facing one of my biggest fears...alone…" She began to softly cry and hated showing this weakness in front of him. After everything she had faced with Black Widow and Marrow, you would think this would be a piece of cake. Not for her though, she was so shy and timid that the idea of all those unknown ponies looking at her was more frightening than a changeling horde.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and she turned to lean her head against his chest. He held her against him, not saying anything, just being there to offer her his strength. She sniffled and pulled away, wiping her tears and hiding behind her mane.

"I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't be acting this way…"

"Nonsense, you're the queen. You can act however you want and no pony here would say anything about it...just look at me!"

She looked up again and couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she watched Discord juggle on the ceiling. He smiled and floated back down to her, he brushed her mane out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"There now...I'm the one who needs to be sorry anyways. I know that I should be by your side through this...and I will be...just...just not where any pony can see me."

She looked up surprised by this, her eyes widening and seeing her shock made Discord laugh. He cupped her face and wiped away the rest of her tears,

"Oh my love, did you think I would leave you completely alone during this? No I will be off to the side watching you from my shadows...but I _**will **_be there for you my dearest."

She smiled, feeling better knowing that he would still be close enough that if she needed him, she could count on him. She hugged him again and whispered,

"Okay...I love you Discord...I'll do this...for you."

He sighed and hugged her tight again and rubbed his snout against her mane. He whispered back,

"I love you too darling Fluttershy...I don't know what I would do without you…you bring light into my life." He pulled back and kissed her. She sighed and he groaned in response, deepening the kiss. She giggled and tried to push him away, however he was very persistent. When his hands began to run along her body she knew where this was heading.

"Discord...honey...I just agreed to go and now...you're the one keeping me from going!" She laughed as his tongue ran along the side of her neck. He growled lightly at her and whispered,

"Well I can't help it if my wife is too irresistable! They've waited this long for a queen, they can wait a few more minutes."

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as the small crown was place upon her head by Discord. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her lovingly as he took her hoof in his claws, helping her rise. It felt strange to have the weight sitting on her head, even though the crown was small and delicate it was still odd to have it sitting in her hair. The crown was silver with different gems adorning the sides. She had to admit, it was beautiful, very elegant and yet simple. She smiled as she thought that Discord must have designed it for her.<p>

Discord spoke, bringing her out of her observations and reminding her of what was coming next.

"Everypony, may I present to you, Queen Fluttershy of Draconia!" He bowed to her and all in attendance shouted,

"All hail Queen Fluttershy!" As they too bowed. Fluttershy felt her cheeks burning from all the attention. Especially since her friends and the other queens were also bowing to her. She gulped and gave all of them a weak smile, then she jumped when she felt his paw on her shoulder.

"Come love, it's time…" He whispered in her ear and she began to shiver as she looked to the balcony doors being pulled open. She moved closer to them, the whole time her legs were wobbling, threatening to give out on her.

"Relax darling...it'll be over before you know it. I love you...you can do this." He whispered into her ear and his voice did something towards her nerves. She took a deep breath and looked up into his deep red eyes, seeing the love shining in them made her heart swell. She nodded and decided she could do this...for him. She waited until Flash announced to all the ponies below the castle,

"Citizens of Draconia! It is my great honor to present to you, our queen, Queen Fluttershy of Draconia!"

She held her head high and walked out into the sunlight, hearing the cheering below and thought to herself.

_I can do this...I have to...for him...no more shadows…_

* * *

><p>Discord felt his heart swell with pride as he watched her, she was so beautiful. He stood to the side, hidden in his shadows as he watched her, his brave wife. She was standing at the edge, looking down over their kingdom and waving at all the ponies below. He chanced a peek below and watched as the crowd took in the beauty of their new queen. He could see many stallions turn to stone at the sight of her and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, he had felt close to the same that night in his music room.<p>

His eyes moved to Flash next, who was smiling at Fluttershy as well. Discord felt a small pain in his heart knowing that soon his friend would be leaving him. Princess Twilight had been given the kingdom that Blueblood used to rule and Flash would be going with her to be by her side. The two would do wonders for the dying kingdom, still, he would miss the stallion.

Of course, he wouldn't be too lonely, he smiled as his gaze returned to his darling wife. She seemed to be doing better in the spotlight than she thought she would. She was smiling brightly at all the ponies below and waving much more enthusiastically than before. He leaned his arm against the stone wall and rested his head against it as he smiled at her.

The citizens were already falling in love with her, he could feel it radiating through the air. In turn Fluttershy seemed to be softening towards her new role, he felt that they would be fine...too bad neither needed him. He turned away suddenly as the thought brought him unwanted pain.

Today was not a day to be thinking like this, he turned back to her. Today was for her, to show her that this was where she belonged, that he hadn't made a mistake in choosing her. She would make a wonderful queen, their subjects would love her for all eternity, just as he would.

She turned her head and met his eyes, although he was hidden in the shadows, he knew she could still see him. She smiled at him and he returned her smile, then she surprised him by flying to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He whispered into her ear and she giggled, but didn't answer him. She pulled out of his hold and had a strange look in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning. She reached out her hooves and took his claws in them. She lifted them up and placed a gentle kiss on them and smiled up at him. He felt a blush warm his cheeks, amazing that even now she could make him blush. He heard giggling behind him and turned his gaze to see his servants watching the pair. He growled lightly, but she turned his face back to her and whispered,

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" He asked even more confused than before. She smiled and kissed him gently, his body relaxed at the touch of her lips. She pulled back and repeated herself,

"Do you trust me?"

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes at her,

"Yes...of course I do...but why…"

She shook her head, cutting him off and began to tug on his claws as she slowly flew backwards. It took him a minute until his eyes flicked past her and he realized what she was doing. He dug his claws/hoof into the ground and halted them, he looked down at her in horror.

"Honey I can't...I told you I can't let them see me."

"Discord...you said you trusted me right?" She looked up at him and he groaned.

"Yes, but Fluttershy...this is something that you can't fix...this is just the way it has to be."

"No it doesn't...Discord, you've kept yourself hidden for so long because you believed you were a monster. You are not a monster and I need to show you why…" She pulled on his claws again and even though fear was gripping his heart in its hot talons he felt his legs slowly following her.

Around him, his servants were holding their breaths, hoping that this time their king would come into the light. None looked more hopeful than Flash who was still out on the balcony, his eyes widening as he realized what Fluttershy was doing. He turned to the crowd which was starting to leave, he shouted again.

"Citizens of Draconia! May I present to you the king and queen of Draconia!" Hearing that their king was going to make an appearance sent a wave of excitement and apprehension through the crowd.

Discord stopped again, just on the edge of the shadows, one more step and all would be able to look upon him. He shut his eyes tight and ground his teeth, he could already hear the screams of fear ringing through his head. He couldn't do this, not again, he could never face that kind of rejection again. He started to pull back away from the light, but the grip on his claws held firm.

He opened his eyes and met her teal ones. She was looking at him with so much faith and love that it made his heart melt. He hung his head and whispered,

"Fluttershy...I can't…"

"Yes you can, I know you can...and you know why?" She whispered and moved closer to him, he groaned and looked back up at her. She smiled softly at him and reached out with one of her hooves to caress his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly before pulling away again. She smiled at him and let go of his claws, she flew backwards until she was against the railing again. She looked down over the crowd then back to him.

"Because we'll do it together." She whispered and held out her hoof to him. He looked into her eyes and something inside them pulled at him. He took a deep breath and took the step to move into the light. His sharp hearing picked up the mumbles in the crowd below, they were growing anxious to see their 'shadow king'.

_Soon they'll be wishing they never laid eyes on me..._

He took another deep breath and when he would have turned and run he looked into her beautiful eyes, shining with all the love in her heart and it pushed him further. He moved next to her and placed her hoof in the crook of his arm, then let out a shaky breath. He shut his eyes and waited, waited for the shouts and the screams that were sure to follow once the shock wore off.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the ponies that for years he had taken care of. In a strange way, they had become like a family to him...and now...he would lose them to fear...fear of the monster he was. They all stared at him in shock, then slowly a noise filled the air. One that made his ears buzz and he was sure he was imagining it, until it grew louder.

"They're...they're applauding…" He whispered, awe in his voice. Soon the whole crowd was applauding and cheering at their rulers. Flash spoke up behind them and shouted,

"All hail King Discord! All hail Queen Fluttershy! Long live the king, long live the queen!"

The crowd repeated what he said and shouted in joy. Discord looked down at all the ponies in shock and awe. None of them were running in fear, not one of them was shouting in anger. They all looked...happy to finally meet the king that had hidden from them for so long.

"See...no monster could inspire this kind of loyalty and love...Discord...you never were a monster...not to them and not to me." She whispered and he looked down at the amazing mare on his arm. He felt tears fill his eyes as he turned to face her fully. He caressed her cheek with his paw and smiled down at her.

"Oh my love, what did I do to deserve an amazing mare like you? I love you with all my heart Fluttershy. You've changed my life so much since you came here. I don't know how you did it...you truly have changed everything. You've succeeded in doing what no one else has...you've brought light back into my life, and chased away the shadows for good. Fluttershy...how could you have ever thought you were a nobody? You are a goddess that deserves to be worshipped by all my love." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, in full view of the crowd below. Which only made the citizens cheer louder, as well as his servants, who were standing behind them. Discord pulled away from the kiss, but kept her in his arms as he turned to look over his kingdom. The ponies below were still chanting,

"All hail King Discord, all hail Queen Fluttershy!"

Everything was going to change and it was all for the better.

_All because I finally found the one...the one to see past it all to the heart that lies beneath. She saw what even I couldn't, she managed to change how I see everything, even myself._

"I love you Fluttershy."

"I love you Discord."

**THE END...FOR NOW…**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it everyone! I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! I'm so happy and sad to see it ending...of course if you can catch the meaning in my ending you all know what that means ;) I hope that I left a warm fuzzy feeling in your heart as was my intention, please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Goodbye all I shall return after a small vacation from the site!<strong>


End file.
